A Priceless Gift
by Solmar
Summary: TRADUCCIÖN con el consentimiento del autor. Harry y Draco son pareja. Hermione les ofrece a Harry y Draco el mejor regalo posible ¿Qué ocurre cuando cambian las tornas y Draco consigue más de lo que esperaba? SLASH
1. Prólogo

**TITULO:** A Priceless Gift

**AUTOR:** Lani

**URL (inglés):** w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 2682265 / 1 /

_Hermione les ofrece a Harry y Draco el mejor regalo posible ¿Qué ocurre cuando cambian las tornas y Draco consigue más de lo que esperaba?_

**WARNINGS: **Post-Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Drama.

**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece. Todo pertenece a JKR.**

**PRÓLOGO **

- Ésta es una recepción importante, Harry - Decía Draco Malfoy a su novio de tanto tiempo mientras se detenían en la entrada de un hotel lujoso donde los empleados del parking estaban esperando - Los socios principales de la firma sólo las organiza cuando están considerando ascender a alguien del personal. Tu comportamiento tiene que ser impecable.

- Ya te oí la primera vez que me lo dijiste - le cortó Harry Potter y se retorció con incomodidad dentro de su traje azul oscuro.

- ¡Harry, uno no se _menea_ en un traje Prada! ¡Basta! - Le regañó Draco.

- ¡Me pica y me da calor! - Se defendió Harry - Dame un respiro. No estoy acostumbrado a llevarlo.

- ¡Entonces _haz_ como que lo estás! - Draco suspiró con impaciencia.

- Dame algo de crédito, Draco - Dijo Harry de mal humor - No soy un completo idiota. Sólo lo parezco con este estúpido traje.

Draco se agarró a la puerta del coche como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse - ¡Oh, _Dios mío_! ¡¿_No_ acabas de decir que tu diseñador de trajes era _estúpido_! ¡¿Cómo demonios puedes ser novio mío!

Harry dio un bufido - Tus dramas no funcionan conmigo, querido Draco - Entonó. Draco le enseñó el dedo por encima del techo del coche antes de entregar sus llaves a uno de los aparcacoches con la firme amenaza de que su 'flaco y granujiento trasero sería arrastrado por el tribunal si hubiera tan sólo una partícula de polvo en el coche'. El aparcacoches sólo le miró como si ya lo hubiera oído antes.

Una vez estuvieron en el vestíbulo, Draco empezó a arreglarle el traje de Harry y a sacudirle como si estuviera cubierto de polvo. Harry sacudió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco - Esta noche no vas a beber más de dos bebidas alcohólicas - Le advirtió Draco.

- ¿Estás insinuando que soy un borracho? - Harry frunció el ceño.

- No, estoy insinuando que aguantas poco la bebida y dos serán suficientes para que te sientas cómodamente a gusto y no 'bailando sobre las mesas con tu ropa interior en tu cabeza' a gusto - Contestó Draco con una sonrisa.

- ¡Yo _no_ bailo sobre las mesas! - Se burló Harry y Draco levantó una ceja ante eso - ¡Eso fue _una_ vez! - Protestó Harry.

- Si me dices que mi culo sabe bien delante de alguno de mis colegas, no habrá polvos por un tiempo prolongado - Dijo Draco con seriedad.

- Ni siquiera recuerdo haber dicho eso - Masculló Harry.

- No tengo más que decir - Dijo Draco con una sonrisa - Sólo dos, bebé.

- ¿_Alguna vez_ he sido de todo menos el novio perfecto y de adorno en tus recepciones? - Preguntó Harry con mordacidad.

- No, y no cambiaremos el récord esta noche, ¿verdad? - Replicó Draco - Por favor apacíguame y dime que este traje no te da picor ni calor. No lo pasaré bien esta noche si creo que estás a disgusto.

- El traje no me da calor ni me pica, bebé - Dijo Harry obedientemente.

- Y nada de diminutivos cariñosos esta noche - Añadió Draco. Harry le lanzó una mirada feroz.

- ¿Por qué no me quedo en la esquina con una planta sobre mi cabeza y digo que soy parte de la decoración? ¡Así no tendrás que molestarte conmigo para nada! - Dijo Harry con brusquedad y se cruzó de brazos.

- Imposible. Discutimos sobre la decoración mientras charlamos - Contestó Draco con ligereza. Harry gruñó y se dio la vuelta para irse pero Draco le cogió del brazo - Lo siento, bebé. Esta noche es importante para mí. Quiero causar buena impresión - Se disculpó Draco y miró implorante a Harry.

- ¡Entonces intenta tener un poco de fe en mí! - Gritó Harry - Sé lo importante que es esto para ti, pero sabes que eres el más firme candidato para el ascenso. No es como si no hubieras trabajado lo bastante duro por él.

- Es sólo que estoy preocupado porque pueda ocurrir algo que lo estropee - Admitió Draco.

- ¿Qué podría pasar? Te partes el culo trabajando. Algunas noches ni siquiera vienes a casa hasta después de las once de la noche. Nada va a cambiar entre ahora y cuando anuncien el ascenso, después de lo cual seguirás partiéndote el culo trabajando y yo volveré a familiarizarme con el mando de la tele y mi mano derecha - Bromeó Harry.

- ¿Estás molesto por la cantidad de trabajo que tengo? - Dijo Draco preocupado.

- ¿En este momento? No, estoy increíblemente orgulloso de ti. Pero a veces cuando estoy sentado solo en casa por la noche y apenas te he visto en días, te echo de menos. Acurrucarme en el sofá y ver una película cursi no es lo mismo a menos que estés ahí metiéndome mano debajo de la manta - Sonrió Harry.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¡Porque eres brillante en lo que haces! Todavía eres joven, y ya eres uno de los abogados más solicitados en Londres. Estás a punto de ser ascendido a socio de la firma. Quiero decir, ¡tienes tu propio ayudante personal por el amor de Dios! ¡Y todo eso es por el trabajo duro que has hecho para llegar allí! - Dijo Harry con pasión - Te echo de menos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero _nunca_ te pediría que dejaras tu trabajo a un lado por mí.

- Deberías - Insistió Draco - Eres lo más importante para mí y ni siquiera me di cuenta de que podrías estar echándome de menos cuando estoy lejos. Yo te echo de menos todo el tiempo cuando estoy en la oficina, pero hay cosas que me distraen allí… ¿de verdad que no te haces pajas sin mi?

Harry se rió - No tengo necesidad de ello - Aseguró a su novio - Incluso después de tu día más largo y duro en el trabajo, todavía te las arreglas para venir a casa y echar un polvo. Es uno de tus talentos ocultos. La resistencia es lo que te llevó a donde estás.

- Sabes que lo dejaría todo por ti, Harry. Por nosotros - Dijo Draco con franqueza y atrajo a Harry en un abrazo - Solo necesitas pedirlo.

- Lo sé, bebé.


	2. Capítulo 1

**TITULO:** A Priceless Gift

**AUTOR:** Lani

**URL (inglés):** w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 2682265 / 2 /

_Hermione les ofrece a Harry y Draco el mejor regalo posible ¿Qué ocurre cuando cambian las tornas y Draco consigue más de lo que esperaba?_

**WARNINGS: **Post-Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Drama.

**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece. Todo pertenece a JKR.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

- ¿Hola? - Contestó jadeante Harry al teléfono. Estaba regando el jardín cuando sonó el teléfono y había tenido que correr por todo el largo del patio trasero para entrar dentro a coger el teléfono.

- ¿Harry? Soy Hermione. Se te oye sin aliento ¿Os, er, interrumpí otra vez, chicos?

- Pfft, no. Ojalá - Bufó Harry - Su Alteza no sintió la necesidad de arrastrarse desde las profundidades de su sueño de belleza, en el que todavía está. Incluso dudo que oyera sonar el teléfono. Tuve que correr desde el patio trasero.

- ¡Vaya perezoso!

- Trabaja duro, así que le dejo salir con la suya los fines de semana, aunque sobrepasa los límites, desde luego. Son, ¿qué, casi las 11 de la mañana? - Preguntó Harry y echó un vistazo al reloj - Además, anoche tuvimos una larga noche con aquella recepción.

- ¿Cómo fue? ¿Crees que conseguirá el ascenso? - Preguntó Hermione ansiosamente.

- Estuvo bien y creo que el ascenso está bastante cantado - Admitió Harry - Prácticamente era el centro de atención con todos los socios senior; estaban pendientes de cada palabra suya - Harry oyó reír a Hermione.

- ¿Vosotros dos estáis ocupados hoy? En cierto modo necesito hablar con vosotros sobre algo.

- ¿Va todo bien, Hermione? Se te oye... rara; inquieta o algo así - Notó Harry.

- ¡Oh, sí! Todo va bien. Nada por lo que preocuparse. Es sólo... - Hermione fue dejando de hablar - Mira, no es algo que quiero discutir por teléfono y, bueno, necesito hablar con vosotros dos juntos. Así que, ¿puedo pasarme por ahí?

- Claro, querida. Dame una hora o así para tenerle despierto y coherente ¿Te apetece venir a comer? Improvisaré algo - Sugirió Harry - ¿Traerás a Ron?

- No, está ocupado - La voz de Hermione estaba teñida de irritación - Es sobre algo que quiero hablar con vosotros dos a solas.

- Oh, vale… - Dijo Harry con un ceño de confusión.

- ¿Te veré a eso de las doce entonces? - Preguntó Hermione.

- Nos vemos luego - Harry cortó la llamada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry entró en el dormitorio y se encontró con la imagen de lo que parecía ser un enorme bulto de colchas verde y azul apiladas en el centro de su cama de matrimonio. Cualquiera cometería un error al pensar que era simplemente el edredón de la cama sobre una cama sin hacer, pero Harry sabía que el bulto, de hecho, contenía a su novio quien no era una persona muy mañanera.

Harry se acercó más a la cama y consideró cuál sería la mejor estrategia despierta-novio esta mañana. Sonrió ampliamente cuando oyó que el bulto estaba roncando ligeramente. Trepó sobre la cama y se arrodilló al lado del bulto y empezó a serpentear su mano fría bajo el borde del edredón.

- ¡Oh, Dra-co! - Llamó en voz baja, con voz alegre y cantarina mientras sus dedos fríos conectaban con el trasero desnudo de su novio. El bulto emitió un gruñido apagado y se sacudió y unos segundos más tarde una cabeza rubio platino despeinada apareció desde debajo de la colcha.

- Quet'jodan - Refunfuñó Draco mientras intentaba mirar con irritación a su novio de ojos verdes. Sin embargo la mirada era realmente lamentable en una cara que estaba hinchada y arrugada por el sueño, ligeramente verde, y seguida por un amplio bostezo.

- Eres tan mono por las mañanas - Arrulló Harry mientras le alborotaba aún más el pelo. Draco gruñó y apartó la mano de Harry - ¿Sintiéndote un poco delicado, canguro?

- ¡Lárgate! - Gruñó Draco - ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano? ¡Ni siquiera huelo a café!

- Son más de las once, cariño, y tendrás té. Bebes demasiada cafeína.

- Que se joda el té.

- Oh, no seas tonto. Tienes que levantarte. Hermione vendrá a comer. Necesita hablar con nosotros sobre algo - Insistió Harry mientras le quitaba la colcha a Draco, dejando a su novio rubio hecho un ovillo en la cama, en cueros - Aquí - Harry le tendió a Draco una poción para la resaca.

- ¿Sólo nosotros? ¿Quieres decir sin la comadreja? ¿Qué se celebra? - Draco se bebió de un trago la poción y casi tuvo arcadas por el sabor - Urgh.

- Por favor, Draco, han pasado siete años desde Hogwarts. Deja ya la mierda 'comadreja' - Le regañó Harry y Draco sólo apretó los labios.

- ¡El todavía me llama hurón!

- Sí, y es irritante, maldición, considerando que todos somos amigos desde hace años - Le replicó Harry - Ahora, vete a ducharte y despéjate un poco. Te amo con locura pero eres una persona mañanera terrible.

- Es fin de semana; puedo dormir tanto como quiera. Trabajo...

- Sí, sí, ya lo sé - Le interrumpió Harry - Te partes tu magnífico culo trabajando toda la semana y te mereces suficiente descanso los fines de semana. Ya te oí las cuatrocientas mil veces que me dijiste antes, Schnookums

- Ungh, deja de decirme palabras cariñosas nauseabundas o me veré obligado a vomitar sobre esta ridícula ropa que llevas - Se quejó Draco.

- Oh, pero me gusta tanto volverte loco, pétalo - Ronroneó Harry y luego se echo a reír ante la cara de Draco.

- ¿Qué te poseyó para llevar _mono_? ¿Cómo es posible que lo hayas metido en esta casa sin que yo lo notara? - Se burló Draco.

- Estaba _arreglando_ el jardín, Draco. Es viejo. Lo saqué del fondo del armario - Explicó Harry - ¿Querías que cuidara el jardín con el _traje Prada_?

- Eres un caso mental, Potter - Refunfuñó Draco - Los vecinos podían haberte visto ¿Qué pensarían de mí después de verte así?

- Pero tú me amas - Harry alzó la nariz con desdén.

- Increíblemente, sí - Concordó Draco y entonces se bajó de la cama y estiró su cuerpo flexible, lo cual provocó que Harry mirara con hambre a su novio. Draco bostezó otra vez y estiró sus brazos encima de su cabeza y luego las bajó y se rascó distraídamente sus pelotas.

Harry notó que Draco estaba ostentando una erección matutina bastante prominente y antes de poder contenerse se abalanzó sobre Draco y le derribó sobre la cama. Harry se subió y montó a horcajadas sobre su novio y lamió sus labios con ansia. Estaba a punto de descender sobre la boca de Draco cuando Draco colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Harry y lo mantuvo a distancia.

- Hey, hey, cariño - Sonreía Draco - Recuerdo claramente que me dijiste que estamos esperando un invitado. Si exiges que esté en plena forma por ella, necesitaré _por lo menos_ una hora para ducharme y vestirme. Esto significa que no hay polvo matutino. Lo siento amor. Deberías haberme despertado más pronto. Además, no es posible que esperes que pueda cumplir contigo llevando esa ropa horrible. Me siento impotente con sólo mirarla - Draco agarró la cintura de Harry y con un movimiento veloz le hizo dar la vuelta hasta quedarse de espaldas y luego se retiró al baño.

Harry se apoyó sobre sus codos y gimió en voz alta mientras miraba desaparecer por la puerta el culo firme y pálido de Draco.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco canturreaba alegremente y movía ligeramente sus caderas al ritmo de la melodía mientras mezclaba una ensalada en la cocina, Harry estaba al lado y le observaba con diversión.

Los dos habían estado juntos desde el comienzo del séptimo curso en Hogwarts. Habían comprado juntos una casa en la parte mágica de Londres después de la graduación e iban a celebrar el octavo aniversario dentro de pocos meses.

Su vida consistía en elementos mágicos y muggles. En general, usaban magia como cualquier mago o hechicero, pero preferían hacer ciertas cosas a la manera muggle. Cocinar era el ejemplo perfecto. Draco siempre insistía en que la comida sabía mejor cuando estaba cocinada en vez de hacerla aparecer. Además eran dueños de un coche y solo viajaban por medios mágicos cuando necesitaban viajar grandes distancias (porque Draco insistía en que un coche deportivo muggle era mucho más chic que zumbar a través de una chimenea y ponerse perdido de ceniza por toda su ropa)

Cosa sorprendente, después de la graduación, Harry solo pasó doce meses trabajando como Auror en entrenamiento con el Ministerio de Magia y descubrió que odiaba el trabajo con pasión. Con Voldemort muerto y la mayor parte de sus mortífagos muertos o encarcelados, el atractivo del trabajo de Auror estaba bastante empañado, así que Harry lo dejó después de un año.

En cambio, Harry decidió seguir los pasos de Draco y ejercer una carrera muggle, quería hacerse médico y ahora estaba cursando el último año de su título de medicina en una universidad local muggle.

Draco, por otro lado, decidió ser abogado antes incluso de terminar Hogwarts. En un principio quería trabajar dentro del sistema legal mágico, pero tenía tantos criminales en su abolengo que probó ser difícil separarse de semejantes antecedentes en su historia familiar. El mundo mágico era antiguo y los valores de algunos resultaban ser igual de anticuados.

Cuando su padre había muerto el verano después de su sexto curso (curiosamente por causa natural; muerte por ataque al corazón debido a la tensión de estar en Azkaban), Draco había recibido su herencia y se convirtió en uno de los hombres más ricos de la Gran Bretaña mágica.

Después de la muerte de su padre, Draco estaba libre de la ética purasangre de su padre y, cosa sorprendente, recién aprendió a apreciar magos y brujas mestizos y de familia muggle; finalmente comprendió que no era mejor que la persona de al lado sólo por su sangre. Armado con una ambición resuelta y una pasión por tener éxito independientemente de los antiguos contactos Malfoy, junto con mucho aliento y apoyo de su nuevo novio, Draco decidió estudiar Derecho en el mundo muggle y tres años más tarde era un abogado completamente cualificado. Ahora era un abogado litigante de éxito y demandado en Londres y a menudo trabajaba muchas horas en su oficina y en casa.

La madre de Draco todavía vivía en la Mansión Malfoy y era parte importante en las vidas de Harry y Draco. Narcisa Malfoy había sido la primera en celebrar la muerte de su marido y se dio prisa en animar a Draco para que rechazara todas aquellas ideas y creencias Oscuras. De hecho fue Narcisa quien aceptó el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts al año siguiente de la graduación de Harry y Draco y ahora era el profesor de DCAO que más duraba que el colegio hubiera empleado en algún tiempo.

La pareja también poseía un negocio conjunto de éxito. Un día, en un viaje al Callejón Diagon, Harry y Draco estaban en la tienda de artículos de Quidditch cuando el propietario mencionó que iba a vender la tienda debido a compromisos familiares. Draco simplemente había mirado interrogante a Harry seguido de un asentimiento y un encogimiento de hombros de Harry, y Draco ofreció una señal de dinero en efectivo por la tienda.

Eso fue hacía cuatro años y la tienda era ahora un negocio en auge. Se había ampliado y tenían un equipo completo de empleados que dirigían el negocio y Harry y Draco sólo lo visitaban por asuntos de gestión si era preciso. Después de mucho estímulo por parte de Ron, incluso habían decidido patrocinar al equipo de Quidditch Chudley Cannons con el nombre de la tienda y ahora el equipo encabezaba la liga.

En cuanto a los dos tercios del 'Trío Dorado'… Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger todavía eran una parte importante de la vida de Harry.

Ron tenía un trabajo simple de oficina en el Ministerio, el cual le venía bien a un inmaduro. Desde Hogwarts, Ron había caído bajo la influencia de sus hermanos gemelos mayores, Fred y George y, para gran disgusto de su madre, se había dado a una vida de fiestas, alcohol y sexo. No era estúpido y no se descontroló ni se metió en problemas; no obstante era _mucho_ más sociable que sus mejores amigos y disfrutaba de los clubs y fiestas, tan opuesto a echar raíces y trabajar duro. Trabajaba para financiar su vida social y ahora compartía un apartamento con Fred y George encima de su tienda en el Callejón Diagon.

Hermione, por otra parte, siguió siendo estudiosa y ambiciosa después de la graduación y ahora era la segunda a cargo del Departamento de Investigación en el Hospital San Mungo. Se tomaba su trabajo en serio y su carrera era con mucho el foco de su vida.

A pesar de las expectativas de la mayoría de sus amigos, Ron y Hermione nunca tuvieron éxito en una relación romántica con el otro. Ron era demasiado irresponsable para el gusto de Hermione y estaba bastante horrorizada por su elección de estilo de vida. Salieron brevemente mientras estaban todavía en el colegio, pero se habían separado después de unos seis meses muy breves. Todavía eran amigos íntimos, pero ella no aprobaba el camino de vida de Ron elegido, Harry, por otro lado, le daba igual qué hiciera Ron mientras estuvieran al día el uno del otro con frecuencia.

Por así decirlo, Ron salió con algunas chicas y no había tenido una relación desde aquélla última de más de tres meses, y Hermione, en principio, estaba casada con su trabajo. Salía ocasionalmente, pero manifestaba que era sencillamente por 'alivio del estrés' y no tenía planes a largo plazo.

Atrás en Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione descubrieron la relación de Harry y Draco por pura casualidad, y había llevado a Harry a estar casi dos meses de tratamiento de silencio de sus mejores amigos.

Una noche, después de una sesión de manoseo y besuqueo particularmente intensa con Draco, Harry invitó a Draco a ir a su dormitorio y, al comienzo de la cena, se disculpó contando a sus amigos que estaba enfermo e iba a 'acostarse' y, un error por parte de Harry, subestimó completamente la preocupación y proteccionismo de Ron y Hermione por él.

Harry había pasado a Draco a escondidas a su dormitorio en la Torre Gryffindor pensando que tenía por lo menos una hora a solas con su novio sin interrupciones.

No podia haberse equivocado más.

Ron y Hermione habían estado preocupados porque Harry se saltara la cena, pensando que 'se le veía rojo' y 'se sentía acalorado'. Poco sabían que era porque Harry acababa de venir de una sesión acalorada de morreo con Draco. No ayudó que Seamus hubiera admitido oír 'gemidos' que venían de la cama de Harry antes de bajar para cenar y sugirió que Harry podía estar más enfermo de lo que daba a entender.

Así que los dos mejores amigos de Harry atajaron su cena y se dirigieron a la Torre Gryffindor para echarle un vistazo a Harry.

Creyendo que Harry estaba durmiendo detrás de sus cortinas corridas, Ron las había apartado sólo para encontrarse con la imagen de un Harry muy 'rojo' y 'acalorado' machacando a Draco contra el colchón, y Draco dándole un nuevo significado a la palabra 'gritón'.

Después del prolongado tratamiento de silencio y algunos interrogatorios muy acalorados por parte de Ron y Hermione, Harry había confesado que estaba enamorado de Draco y había estado viéndole por algún tiempo. Aunque les tomó un tiempo a sus amigos asimilar el hecho de que no sólo su dulce, pequeño e inocente Harry era gay, sino que ya no era virgen y estaba saliendo con un Slytherin quien resultaba ser _Draco Malfoy_, finalmente se adaptaron a la idea de la relación de Harry con Draco y asimilarla y, de mala gana, hicieron un esfuerzo por hacerse amigos de Draco.

Ahora los cuatro tenían una amistad muy estrecha y Ron y Hermione eran más que un apoyo con la relación de Harry y Draco. Por así decirlo, el mundo mágico estaba considerando aprobar dentro de poco leyes para permitir el matrimonio del mismo sexo y todos esperaban sinceramente que Harry y Draco se casaran si las leyes eran aprobadas. Actualmente la pareja se consideraba 'comprometida' y llevaban anillos a juego que lo reflejaban.

Ahora, mientras Harry estaba sentado observando la actividad de Draco, sonreía y no podía pensar en _nada_ que le hiciera más feliz de lo que era en ese momento.

**Shnookums:** "Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show" es una serie de animación de TV creado por Walt Disney en 1.995, sobre un gato, Schnookums y un perro, Meat, quienes no se llevan muy bien (más información en: w w w . bcdb . com / cartoons / WaltDisneyStudios / Television / TheShnookumsandMeatFunnyCartoonShow /)

**Notas de la traductora:** ¡Hola! ¡Aquí me tenéis con una nueva historia! ¿Acaso pensabais que os ibais a librar de mis locuras? Siento haber estado tanto tiempo ausente, pero tenía una razón muy válida, me cambié de trabajo y tengo un horario de mañanas y tardes (¡me muero! Pero necesito dinero para comer y para internet ) Pero he conseguido ir sacando ratos para ponerme al día con las historias (me moriría si no tuviera mi dosis diaria de slash) y empezar con una nueva historia.

Os cuento: La historia original está terminada, así que pueden respirar tranquilos, actualizaré más o menos cada domingo, y consta de 26 capítulos más el prólogo y el epílogo. Además, ya hay una precuela, "This Could Be Yours" y Lani ha anunciado una secuela, "A Priceless Gift II" Ya me irán diciendo si les gusta esta historia como para que yo siga traduciendo precuela y secuela, todo dependerá de vosotros.

Especiales agradecimientos a: Bollito Malfoy, Sashi Miura, Vampisandi, Cerdo Volador, Paddly (sugerencia apuntada) y As Black ¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestra cálida bienvenida!

Mención especial a cierta y querida Alysevv, quien me ha pedido un Sev/Harry. Prometo que mi próximo proyecto será con esa pareja, sólo darme tiempo, ¿sí? Que, aunque no lo parezca, ¡también me encanta esta pareja!


	3. Capítulo 2

**TITULO:** A Priceless Gift

**AUTOR:** Lani

**URL (inglés):** w w w . / s / 2682265 / 3 /

_Hermione les ofrece a Harry y Draco el mejor regalo posible ¿Qué ocurre cuando cambian las tornas y Draco consigue más de lo que esperaba?_

**WARNINGS: **Post-Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Drama.

**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece. Todo pertenece a JKR.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

- Bueno, Granger, ¿qué es 'esto' que necesitas discutir con Harry y conmigo tan importante como para sacarme de mi bien ganado sueño? - Preguntó Draco con ligereza, tomándole el pelo a Hermione al usar su apellido. Cogió una galleta del plato sobre la mesa de café y luego se acomodó de lado sobre su sofá de dos plazas al lado de Harry con la espalda contra el brazo del sofá y sus piernas a través de los muslos de Harry.

Hermione estaba sentada en el borde del sofá y estaba moviéndose un poco nerviosa y mordisqueándose la uña de su pulgar.

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione? - Demandó Harry - ¡Nos hemos aguantado la comida, postre _y_ preparar el café sin hacer nada excepto charlar y te retorcías todo el tiempo! ¿Ocurre algo? Oh Dios, no estarás enferma, ¿verdad? - Hermione sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia.

- ¡No, no! Claro que no - Insistió Hermione - Vale, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con vosotros. De hecho, más bien algo que quiero _pediros_, chicos.

- Vale, dispara pues - Dijo Harry.

Hermione les contempló con atención antes de continuar. Vio como Draco se incorporaba y le ofrecía a Harry un mordisco de su galleta mientras la mano derecha de Harry acariciaba las piernas de Draco y tomaba en su otra mano la de Draco y la apretaba. La pareja compartió una breve sonrisa amorosa antes de volver a mirar a Hermione. Ella les sonrió afectuosamente y supo que estaba a punto de hacer lo correcto.

- Bueno, de hecho he venido a proponeros algo.

- ¡Demonios, si no tuviera tanta curiosidad en eso, te pegaría de frustración, Hermione!- Bufó Draco con exasperación.

- ¡Vale, vale! - Hermione se rió y levantó sus manos en rendición. Respiró hondo - Quiero tener vuestro bebé.

Hermione observó cómo la boca de Harry se quedaba abierta y Draco parpadeaba una vez, luego dos veces y luego tres veces. _Uno, dos, tres..._ Hermione contó bajito para sí misma. _Cuatro, cinco..._

- ¡¿QUË! - Chilló Draco y se levantó de un salto. _Bingo_. Pensó Hermione. _Harry tiene razón, ¡Draco nunca conseguía pasar de cinco antes de explotar!_ - Esto es... tú... nosotros... ¡AMO A HARRY! ¡SOY GAY! ¡ÉL ES GAY! ¿CÓMO COÑO PUEDES QUERER NUESTRO BEBÉ? ¡¿NO PUEDES USAR UN BANCO DE ESPERMA! - Draco estaba jadeando y luego empezó a hiperventilar. Harry todavía estaba mirándola en blanco con la boca abierta.

- Harry, querido, creo que necesitas conseguir una bolsa de papel para Draco - Dijo Hermione con suavidad. Harry parpadeó saliendo del trance y se dio cuenta de que su novio estaba intentando recuperar el aliento. Sacó rápidamente su varita y conjuró una bolsa de papel marrón, luego empujó a Draco contra el asiento y le ayudó a respirar dentro de la bolsa.

Una vez que Draco recobró el aliento, Harry volvió a mirar a Hermione - Um, ¿quizá podrías explicar con todo detalle qué quisiste decir, por favor? - Preguntó mientras frotaba la espalda de Draco.

- Supongo que me expliqué mal, ¿eh? - Dijo Hermione con timidez y recibió dos miradas feroces - Vale, no quise decir que quería tener mi propio bebé usando vuestro esperma; quise decir que quiero tener un bebe _para_ vosotros. Me estoy ofreciendo para ser una madre de alquiler para vosotros.

- ¿Alquiler? - Dijo Draco con voz áspera, su garganta seca por el esfuerzo de recuperar el aliento.

- Lo siento pero me perdí - Dijo Harry impotente con un encogimiento de hombros.

- Hermione está ofreciéndose a tener un bebé por nosotros, Harry. Se quedaría embarazada y tendría al bebé y luego dárnoslo a nosotros ¿Supongo que usaría esperma de uno de nosotros? - Preguntó Draco, sus ojos se movieron con rapidez hacia Hermione en busca de confirmación y ella asintió. Draco frunció el ceño pensativo y estuvo silencioso bastantes minutos antes de alzar la vista hacia Hermione con una expresión ilegible en su cara - ¿Por qué harías algo así? - Preguntó por fin con incredulidad. Sonaba un poco estrangulado, como a punto de llorar, así que Harry le atrajo hacia él en un abrazo.

- Antes de decir algo más, quiero que los dos sepáis que he pensado en esto durante mucho tiempo. Casi un año, de hecho. Sabéis que no soy alguien que toma decisiones importantes a la ligera. Os estoy ofreciendo esto porque no sólo creo que seríais unos padres estupendos, sino que no puedo pensar en otra pareja más merecedora de un bebé - Dijo Hermione con sinceridad. Harry estaba mordiéndose el labio y Draco estaba tragando saliva con esfuerzo; Hermione podía ver que los dos estaban intentando reprimir las lágrimas, pero continuó de todas maneras - Os queréis tanto el uno al otro. El amor que tenéis para ofrecer es asombroso. Pero no sólo eso, estáis equipados para ofrecer a un niño todo lo que pueda necesitar y desear. Sé con certeza que habéis descartado la posibilidad de tener niños debido a vuestra sexualidad y probablemente no hayáis imaginado vuestra vida con hijos. Así que estoy aquí para ofreceros esta elección.

- Hermione… - Dijo Harry de forma ahogada y su voz quebrada. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó y las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus mejillas, para entonces Draco ya estaba al borde y ahogó un sollozo y escondió su cara en el hombro de su novio. Harry se giró dentro del abrazo y la pareja empezó a llorar silenciosamente en los brazos del otro.

Hermione sabía que su proposición sacaría a relucir emociones y confusión para sus dos amigos y había esperado una reacción como ésta, así que salió de puntillas de la habitación para hacer algo de té y darle algo de intimidad a la pareja. Era algo enorme para volcarlo sobre ellos, pero sabía que Harry y Draco valoraban la sinceridad total. No esperaba que le contestaran inmediatamente. De hecho esperaba que no tomaran la decisión en caliente.

Cuando volvió de la cocina, Harry y Draco ya no lloraban pero tampoco estaban hablando. Estaban envueltos en los brazos del otro y parecían perdidos en sus pensamientos. Hermione colocó la bandeja de té en la mesita de café y ellos interrumpieron el abrazo. Ella colocó una taza de té delante de cada uno de ellos y alargó a Harry una caja de pañuelos.

Harry sonrió con gratitud y alargó un par de pañuelos a Draco y cogió algunos para sí mismo - Lo siento por eso - Murmuró Harry en voz baja mientras se secaba los ojos y nariz.

- Está bien, querido, me lo esperaba - Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hermione, necesitamos asegurarnos, ¡que sabes _exactamente_ en qué te estás metiendo! - Gritó Harry desesperadamente - Esto es algo enorme. Los riesgos son... joder… ¿de verdad quieres quedarte embarazada por nosotros? Eso significa nauseas matutinas, y dolores de espalda, y cansancio, y hemorroides, ¡y PARTO! Quiero decir, ¡maldita sea! ¿Cómo es posible que quieras hacer todo eso por nosotros y no tener nada al final? Y, ¡será tu primer bebé! ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo podrías querer pasar por tu primer embarazo y entregar tu primer hijo? No es...

- Harry, querido, cálmate por favor - Le instó Hermione - Recuerda, lo he considerado por un año, he hecho mucha investigación extensiva. Sé lo que implica y no tengo problemas con ello. Sobrellevaré los síntomas del embarazo. En cuanto a que sea el primero, no tengo reparos sobre eso. No tengo planes sobre tener niños pronto, si acaso. El primero, segundo o lo que siga no es un problema para mí. Un niño es un niño, Harry, cada uno es individual y único a pesar del orden en que hayan nacido. Si tengo este bebé para vosotros, no será mi bebé. Será tu bebé y el de Draco. Seré simplemente una incubadora por nueve meses. Estaré más que contenta de ser la tía Hermione en esta etapa de mi vida.

- Pero tus padres… - Dijo Harry en vano. La verdad, no estaba preparado para permitirse creer que era posible que él y Draco pudieran tener un bebé. Si Hermione iba a cambiar de opinión, prefería que lo hiciera ahora.

- He hablado con ellos largo y tendido sobre lo que estaba planeando. Mamá y papa están locos de contento de que os ofrezca un bebé. Ambos están de acuerdo conmigo en que seríais unos padres maravillosos - Hermione tomó un sorbo de su té.

- ¿No quieren nietos? - La voz de Harry era unas octavas más alta de lo normal y Hermione notó que le faltaba poco para un ataque de ansiedad o algo así.

- Sólo si estoy feliz, casada, asentada y quiero hijos; lo cual, en este punto, _no es así_ - Dijo Hermione con mordacidad. Draco seguía silencioso durante todo el intercambio, mirando sus manos en su regazo.

- No podemos pedirte que hagas esto, Hermione - Susurró Draco y sólo Hermione pudo oír lo que dijo. Entonces levantó la mirada y Hermione podía ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas otra vez - Por favor no nos hagas tener esperanzas por algo que no es posible.

Hermione se levantó y apartó la bandeja al centro de la mesita de café y se sentó en el borde de la mesa, lo cual la dejó sólo a un palmo de la pareja. Tomó una mano de cada uno de ellos y miró profundamente a sus ojos - Draco, Harry, por favor, entended que nunca propondría esto si no estuviera segura un cien por ciento. Os quiero muchísimo. Nunca os haría daño y ser tan cruel para sugerir algo como esto sólo para arrebatároslo de vosotros en el futuro. Draco, soy completamente consciente de los riesgos por lo que estás preocupado y todo lo que puedo hacer para asegurarte es jurar por mi honor que _nunca_ pasaría por un embarazo para vosotros y, al final, querer al bebé para mí. NUNCA - Dijo Hermione con firmeza, en un tono que raramente usaba.

- Nosotros… - Empezó Harry pero Hermione le cortó.

- Firmaré cualquier contrato, afirmación, testimonio, declaración o cualquier cosa que queráis. Eres uno de los mejores abogados, Draco. Puedes tenerme tan atada en legalidades que no seré capaz de salirme de nuestro acuerdo. Haré lo que sea que necesitéis de mí para convenceros de que quiero daros esto.

- Claro que nunca exigiríamos tal cosa de ti, Hermione - Insistió Draco con sinceridad - Para nosotros tu palabra tiene más peso que cualquiera escrita sobre papel - Hermione sonrió a Draco y acarició su mano.

- Gracias Draco. Viniendo de ti, éste es el mejor cumplido. Lo valoro - Dijo Hermione - Y al decir eso, tenéis mucho que discutir. Me iré y os dejaré para que lo hagáis. Tomaos el tiempo que necesitéis y poneos en contacto conmigo cualquier momento que queráis. No me entrometeré otra vez hasta que estéis preparados - Les besó a ambos en la mejilla y les abrazó a los dos a la vez.

--------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

Esa noche, Harry y Draco estaban tumbados, envueltos en los brazos del otro en su enorme bañera, disfrutando del agua caliente burbujeante. Draco estaba tendido medio al lado de Harry y pasaba la mano amorosamente por el musculoso pecho de Harry. La habitación estaba iluminada sólo por velas aromáticas que daban un ambiente suave y sensual a la habitación.

- ¿Crees que podremos ser padres, Harry? - Se preguntó Draco - Quiero decir, ambos sabemos que soy una persona increíblemente egoísta y, bueno, en cierto modo me he acostumbrado a no tener que compartirte.

- Nunca sentirás que tienes que compartirme, Draco. Te prometo eso. Sabes que los dos nunca hemos tenido en cuenta que era posible tener un bebé, así que nunca echamos en falta lo que creíamos que no podíamos tener. Pero, bueno, ahora que es una posibilidad, tengo que admitir que creo que sería maravilloso tener un bebé juntos - Admitió Harry con un pequeño suspiro.

- Pero, es algo tan grande. Todavía somos jóvenes y, bueno, todavía no estamos casados, aunque sé que nos casaremos si... cuando podamos - Draco pasó su mano ausentemente por las burbujas aromáticas.

- ¿Te molestaría que tuviéramos un bebé sin estar casados? - Preguntó Harry.

- No lo sé ¡No sé qué pensar, Harry! - Harry levantó las manos en frustración y el agua se derramó un poco - No pensé que bebés y bodas serían una opción para nosotros. Pero zas, aquí estamos, ¡nos dicen que es probable que podamos casarnos y seis meses más tarde se nos ofrece la oportunidad de un bebé juntos! Es solo que me siento…

- ¿Presionado? - Facilitó Harry.

- No, abrumado. Estoy tan ocupado con mi carrera, y no te falta mucho para empezar la tuya ¿Y cómo se supone que sabré cómo ser un buen padre, Harry? El mío era un bastardo. Quiero decir, joder, ¡soy tan egocéntrico, maldita sea, que estoy sorprendido de que Hermione no piense que debería ser esterilizado! - Se angustió Draco.

- Calla. Detén esta horrible palabrería ahora mismo - Le amonestó Harry - Sí, puedes ser egocéntrico, un mocoso, exigente, egoísta, arrogante... y cualquier cosa que puedas pensar. Pero también eres cariñoso, comprensivo, dulce, inteligente, divertido, sexy y adorable. Amo todas tus cualidades, querido, incluso si algunos me enfurecen a veces ¿Cómo se supone que sabremos si cualquiera de los dos seremos buenos padres si no lo intentamos?

- Oh, por favor ¿El Chico Dorado de Gryffindor? ¡Harry, eres el epitome de todo lo bueno! Todos te quieren y te preocupas por todos ¿Cómo podrías no ser un buen padre? - Gimió Draco.

- Posiblemente, pero, ¿qué experiencia hemos tenido alguna vez con niños? De hecho, ya que lo mencionas, ¿qué experiencia hemos tenido alguna vez con padres? Pero nada de eso quita el hecho de que me gustaría muchísimo tener un bebé contigo, Draco - Dijo Harry con sinceridad - Además estoy completamente preparado para aplazar mi carrera por el bebé; no es como si el dinero fuera un problema para nosotros.

- Es solo que no sé qué pensar ¡Estoy tan confuso! - Se quejó Draco. Harry le dio un beso reconfortante en los labios y pasó su mano por el torso de Draco.

- Entonces, lo consultaremos con la almohada, ¿vale? Hablaremos más por la mañana ¡Tengamos sexo caliente y sudoroso!- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa descarada.

--------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

Harry estaba montado a horcajadas sobre Draco, succionando suavemente su cuello mientras Draco acariciaba la nuca de Harry con una mano y con la otra pasaba sus uñas ligeramente por su espalda. Movió su cabeza hacia un lado para darle mejor acceso a Harry y un sonido suave de contento escapó de su boca mientras sus ojos cerrados se agitaban.

- Hmmm… oh joder, me encanta tu lengua, bebé… - Jadeó Draco y movió sus caderas para crear fricción en su erección contra la de Harry. Quien empezó a balancearse lentamente en respuesta y con su lengua fue bajando por la garganta y pecho de Draco, alcanzando su destino en el pezón de Draco, el cual lo mordisqueó suavemente - Oh, no te pares...

- Sabes exquisito… - Ronroneó Harry y se movió hacia el otro pezón, con la intención de venerar cada parte del cuerpo sexy de su novio esa noche.

- Sabes… si tenemos un niño… uh,hmmm, eso es… ahí mismo… - Gruñó Draco - No podremos… mierda… hacer esto siempre que queramos…

Harry dejó de succionar inmediatamente y se incorporó - ¡Vaya manera de ir y arruinar el ambiente, Draco! - Bufó - Pensé que habíamos acabado con eso por esta noche.

- ¡No, no! ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir! ¡No pares por favor! - Rogó Draco y empujó contra Harry para enfatizar su punto - Sólo lo decía, eso es todo.

- Decirlo significa que estabas pensando en eso y no en _esto_ - Le cortó Harry y cogió el pene de Draco y le dio un apretón - ¿Por qué dirías algo como eso justo cuando estábamos metidos en materia?

- ¡Sólo pensé en ello cuando lo dije! - Se defendió Draco - ¡Lo retiro! ¡Vuelve a hacer eso con la lengua que estabas haciendo!

- ¡No, estabas insinuando que si tenemos un bebé, no podemos follar siempre! ¡Qué horrible que digas eso! - Gritó Harry y se bajó de Draco - ¡Maldición! ¡Todo lo que piensas es en sexo y trabajo!

- ¡Harry! - Dijo Draco con exasperación - ¡Sólo era un comentario! ¡No podremos tener sexo siempre que tengamos ganas si tenemos un bebé! Tenemos mucho sexo; ¡estamos enamorados y es como lo expresamos! Siempre hemos sido personas muy sexuales, Harry. _Nosotros dos_ ¡Claro que voy a estar un poco preocupado porque ya no seamos sólo tú y yo! ¿Puedes culparme por eso? - Draco se incorporó sobre sus codos y le lanzó a Harry una mirada dolida.

- No, claro que no - Murmuró Harry - Pero estoy un poco ofendido porque lo plantearas cuando lo hiciste.

- Lo sé, lo siento. Eso fue falto de tacto - Draco alargó la mano y acarició el muslo de Harry.

- Soy bien consciente de lo que estaremos sacrificando con eso, Draco, ¡y no quiero hablar más de eso esta noche! - Dijo Harry con firmeza - ¿Vamos a hacer el amor o no?

- Sí, hagámoslo - Dijo Draco con suavidad y gateó hacia donde estaba arrodillado Harry y presionó sus labios contra los de Harry. Su lengua se encontró con la de Harry y se reclinaron en la cama juntos en un profundo beso.

Draco se permitió una sonrisa interior cuando sintió presionar la erección de Harry contra su cadera. Sólo le hacía falta poco más que un morreo decente para renovar sus erecciones. Draco se desplazó ligeramente para que sus penes estuvieran frotándose juntos otra vez y Harry se apartó del beso con un jadeo y se agarró al trasero de Draco para acercarle más.

Harry abrió sus ojos y sonrió sensualmente a Draco antes de mover su mano hacia la nuca del rubio y tirar de Draco para otro beso lleno de necesidad; moviéndose ahora ambos rítmicamente contra el otro.

- Mmm… Harry… bebé… - Farfulló Draco contra el beso - Mierda… ¡para! - Draco se movió hacia atrás y pasó una mano despacio por el abdomen de Harry - ¿Quieres terminar así? Porque no me falta mucho.

- No - Jadeó Harry - Túmbate - Draco le obedeció y se reclinó sobre su espalda. Harry trepó sobre él y reclamó sus labios en otro beso antes de moverse para seguir con su asalto al suave cuello de Draco. A Harry siempre le había encantado cómo sabía Draco y la piel suave del cuello de Draco era su punto débil. Estaba completamente a merced de Harry siempre que la cálida y húmeda lengua de Harry exploraba su garganta. Draco oyó vagamente a Harry convocar el lubricante, pero no lo registró hasta que Harry se acercó e hizo que separara sus piernas.

- Oh Dios, sí… - Gimió Draco cuando sintió que el habilidoso dedo de Harry entraba en él - No te tomes tu tiempo en eso... sólo... ¡joder! - Gritó y se tensó cuando Harry curvó su dedo y encontró su próstata - ¡Vamos! ¡Dentro de mí, ahora!

Harry sonrió - Pequeño descarado impaciente, ¿eh? - Se movió con cuidado entre las piernas de Draco.

- ¡Joder, sí lo soy! - Siseó Draco mientras sentía que los dedos de Harry amasaban con cariño los suaves mofletes de su trasero antes de separarlos. Harry pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre el orificio resbaladizo de Draco y sonrió con adoración a su jadeante y ruborizado novio. Draco, siempre flexible y más relajado durante el sexo en posturas extrañas, puso las dos piernas sobre los hombros de Harry mientras Harry penetraba lentamente en el trasero de Draco.

Draco gruñó y apretó sus manos en las sábanas ante la sensación ligeramente abrasadora que provenía de una preparación bastante incompleta. Harry alargó la mano y acarició con sus dedos el flequillo del sedoso pelo rubio mientras Draco se tomaba unos minutes para ajustarse.

Draco abrió sus ojos y sonrió a Harry - Más - Susurró. Harry asintió y colocó un ligero beso en el interior de cada una de las rodillas de Draco antes de deslizarse completamente en el pasaje de Draco. Quien exhaló profundamente y se lamió los labios.

Harry empezó a moverse; lenta y resueltamente al principio. Se inclinó y se encontró con Draco a medio camino en un beso antes de tomar el pene de Draco en su mano y tocarle como si manejara la más fina seda. Sentía que era maravilloso, pero Draco quería presión. Envolvió con su mano la de Harry y le dio un apretón deliberado. Harry rió entre dientes y empezó a bombear la erección de Draco a la vez que sus embates.

- Más fuerte… - Draco se ahogó y arqueó su espalda para ayudar a Harry a moverse más profundamente en su interior. Harry se preparó y empezó a empujar contra Draco con fuerza. Draco estaba emitiendo una mezcla de sonidos que oscilaba entre jadeos a gemidos profundos, guturales, salpicados con juramentos ahogados. Ni siquiera lo notó cuando unas gotitas de sudor se escurrieron de la frente de Harry y caían en el ombligo de Draco, uniéndose al brillo de su propia transpiración sobre su abdomen.

Draco estuvo jadeando pronto con breves bocanadas y Harry sabía que faltaba poco. Harry apartó la mano de Draco y siguió bombeando la erección de Draco con su mano de modo que Draco no tenía nada excepto su propio placer en el que concentrarse. Draco alargó la mano detrás suyo y se agarró de la cabecera para sujetarse contra los vigorosos embates de Harry.

- Oh Dios… Harry… te amo… te am… - Draco se cortó y eyaculó fuerte con un gruñido desesperado; derramando su fluido contra su estómago y la mano de Harry. Se desplomó contra la cama, perdido en la sensación de plenitud y saciedad.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior y sintió esa siempre tan familiar sensación ardiente y profunda en su estómago. La imagen del orgasmo de Draco siempre le hacía eso y dio algunas embestidas más antes de gritar el nombre de Draco en un sollozo desesperado y eyaculó.

El esfuerzo había dejado a Harry tembloroso y se apartó de un incoherente Draco y apenas logró arrastrarse por la cama antes de dejarse caer al lado de Draco, cansado y agotado - Yo también te amo - Murmuró contra el oído de Draco. Quien le respondió rodeando a Harry con sus brazos y suspirando de contento.

- Varita - Murmuró Harry, el sueño le reclamaba con rapidez.

- Déjalo - Contestó Draco y no hizo ademán de limpiar como hacía normalmente.

- Pero tú…

- No importa - Susurró Draco y estuvo roncando en minutos.

- Mmm - Estuvo de acuerdo Harry, y se acurrucó más cerca del hombro de Draco y se apagó como una luz.

**Notas de la traductora:** ¡Hola! ¡Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué pensáis del 'regalo' de Hermione? ¿Qué va a decidir nuestra pareja favorita? ¡Lo siento pero tendréis que seguir leyendo para iros enterando! Juas, juas.

¿Se os hizo pesada mi forma de traducir? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¡Lo que quieran! Todo es bienvenido, pero no me hagan pupa.

He recibido muy buena acogida sobre la perspectiva de seguir con la precuela y secuela una vez acabe con esta estupenda historia, que tiene tantas cosas, romance, humor y un poquito de angst, sólo un poquito para añadirle sal a la historia. Cuando esté cerca del final os lo volveré a preguntar, pesadita que es una, y para entonces espero tener el visto bueno de Lani para seguir con mi labor ¡Cruzad los dedos!

Especiales agradecimientos a: Hermione Seixas, Prongcito, SarukoUchiha y Murtilla ¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestra reviews!


	4. Capítulo 3

**TITULO:** A Priceless Gift

**AUTOR:** Lani

**URL (inglés):** w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 2682265 / 4 /

_Hermione les ofrece a Harry y Draco el mejor regalo posible ¿Qué ocurre cuando cambian las tornas y Draco consigue más de lo que esperaba?_

**WARNINGS: **Post-Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Drama.

**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece. Todo pertenece a JKR.**

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

Cuando Draco volvió a casa del trabajo la tarde siguiente, a eso de las nueve y media, encontró a Harry sentado a la mesa de la cocina con sus libros de texto y apuntes esparcidos por todas partes, pero mirando en blanco al otro lado de la habitación con la punta del bolígrafo en su boca. Draco colocó su maletín sobre la barra de desayuno, se quitó su chaqueta y luego se aflojó su corbata antes de acercarse a Harry y agitar una mano delante de su cara. Harry salió de su ensoñación parpadeando y levantó la mirada hacia Draco con una sonrisa dulce.

- Hola cariño - Le saludó Harry, Draco se inclinó para darle un beso ligero en sus labios - ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

- Agitado - Contestó Draco y gruñó mientras se dejaba caer sobre el asiento junto a Harry – Por cada cliente honrado e inteligente que tengo, tengo que tratar con unos cuarenta gilipollas que creen que conocen la ley mejor que yo.

Harry rió entre dientes - ¿Has comido? – Preguntó y Draco sacudió su cabeza.

- No desde la comida – Respondió Draco y se estremeció ante la mirada irritada que le lanzó Harry.

- Idiota – Refunfuñó Harry. Se levantó y fue hacia la cocina y empezó a sacar algunas sobras de la nevera para hacerle a Draco algo de comer. Draco echó un vistazo breve a los libros de Harry para ver en qué había estado trabajando y se estremeció cuando vio fotos de heridas abiertas y úlceras llenas de pus esparcidas en las páginas delante suyo.

Harry traía un plato de sandwiches, un cuenco de ensalada y un trozo de tarta de chocolate para Draco y los colocó delante de él. Draco empezó a comerse la comida con avidez e intentó ignorar la mirada de desaprobación de Harry – No tuve tiempo para parar, ¿vale? – Dijo Draco a la defensiva.

- Estoy seguro de que encontrarías tiempo si te desmayaras de desnutrición – Le replicó Harry y cerró sus libros de texto para que a Draco no le diera demasiado asco comer su comida. Harry sacudió su cabeza y suspiró. Esta escena entre ellos no era nueva y ocurría por lo menos una vez cada dos semanas. Draco trabajaría hasta tarde y no se detendría para comer y llegaría a casa agotado pero famélico. De hecho nunca habían discutido sobre ello, pero Draco era bien consciente de la firme desaprobación de Harry sobre sus malos hábitos.

Un rápido cambio de tema estaba en orden – Hablé hoy con Marion – Empezó Draco y Harry frunció el ceño.

- ¿Quién es Marion? – Preguntó Harry en confusión.

- Uno de mis compañeros. Ya sabes, ¿la pelirroja con gafas azules? Representó a una pareja el año pasado en un desagradable caso de custodia – Explicó Draco y Harry palideció ligeramente.

- ¿Oh? – Dijo Harry, intentando sonar indiferente

- Sus clientes eran los que querían el bebé. No tenían posibilidad de concebir en absoluto y la fecundación in vitro nunca les funcionó y habían perdido casi veinte mil libras en tentativas de fecundación in vitro. Una mujer, una buena amiga de varios años de la familia, se ofreció para ser madre de alquiler por ellos. Todo fue bien y estupendamente hasta que dio a luz y decidió quedarse con el bebé. En principio, los clientes de Marion no tenían con qué defenderse porque la mujer que tiene al bebé casi siempre gana en esos casos porque es la madre biológica. Fue llevado a las cortes y la pareja desembolsó más y más dinero para aferrarse a la pequeña esperanza que creían que tenían ya que el hombre era el padre biológico. Ellos perdieron, obviamente, y la madre de alquiler incluso fue tan lejos como para irse del país y conseguir una orden judicial constatando que el hombre no podía ver al niño, aunque fuera el padre biológico – Finalizó Draco con suavidad y observó con atención las reacciones de Harry.

- ¡Hermione nunca nos haría eso! – Habló Harry airadamente - ¿Cómo puedes comparar incluso? ¡Ya oíste lo que dijo ella! ¡Firmará cualquier documento legal y le dijiste que no necesitaría hacerlo! ¡¿Qué coño ha cambiado!

- Nada, cariño – Le tranquilizó Draco y puso su mano sobre la de Harry – Sólo quería que supieras que hay enormes riesgos en esto. No quiero tomar la decisión a la ligera. Dímelo, ¿cómo te sentirías si Hermione decidiera que quería quedarse con el bebé? Sólo es humana, Harry, y técnicamente ella sería la madre. Un documento legal puede tener algo de peso en el tribunal, pero generalmente la madre biológica siempre será favorecida por encima de todo.

Harry hizo un sonido de dolor y enterró su cara entre sus manos – Ella no nos haría eso – Farfulló. Draco suspiró y apartó las manos de Harry de su cara y se las apretó.

- Pero, ¿y si lo hiciera? ¿Y si viera a su pequeño, precioso bebé y no pudiera soportar separarse de él o ella? ¿La llevarías a los tribunales para intentar tener nuestro bebé? – Razonó Draco.

- No – Susurró Harry – Si quisiera quedarse con su bebé, no podría pensar en quitárselo. Eso… no estaría bien…

- ¿Puedes ver lo que estoy diciendo, cariño? No podemos tomarnos esto a la ligera. Sé que el pensamiento de tener un bebé juntos es increíble pero estoy preocupado… yo… yo no podría soportar verte tan herido – Finalizó Draco con voz leve.

- ¿Pero no crees que vale la pena el riesgo? – Preguntó desesperado Harry.

- Yo… no lo sé – Dijo Draco con impotencia – Francamente, no creo que algo valga la pena si acabas herido.

- ¡Esto no es sobre mí, Draco! – Dijo Harry con enfado – ¡Deja de pintarme como si yo fuera el catalizador de todo esto! ¡Esto es sobre nosotros dos y traer un bebé al mundo! ¡Si pasamos por esto y Hermione se echa atrás al final, te va a doler tanto como a mí! ¿Crees que quiero ver eso también? No obstante, creo que esto vale la pena el riesgo, pero si no puedes ver eso, ¡entonces quizá lo mejor es que ni siquiera lo consideremos en absoluto! Hermione es una de las pocas personas en este mundo en quien confío incondicionalmente. Si alguien puede hacer esto realidad para nosotros, es ella. ¡No sé si enfadarme contigo por hacerme dudar de ella o estar disgustado porque no estés extático ante la posibilidad de que podamos tener un bebé, no importa cuánto riesgo haya! – Harry cerró de golpe su libreta y salió furioso de la habitación.

--------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

Para cuando Draco terminó de comer, recoger y ducharse, Harry estaba acurrucado en la cama con su espalda hacia Draco. Se movió cuando Draco entró en la habitación, así que Draco supo que estaba despierto.

Draco se desnudó hasta quedarse en boxers y se deslizó en la cama detrás de Harry y se acopló detrás de él. Sintió más que oyó suspirar a Harry.

- Lo siento – Murmuró Draco y besó la espalda de Harry entre sus omóplatos.

- No lo estés. Tenías todo el derecho a manifestar tus preocupaciones. Sólo que no quería escucharlas. No quería reconocer que había un inconveniente – Contestó Harry.

- Nunca quise insinuar nada contra Hermione, amor – Dijo Draco con pesar – Sólo estoy intentando protegerte… a nosotros… confesaré que no quiero salir lastimado tanto como verte a ti herido. Después de todo, no creo que pueda pasar por todo esto y no tener un final feliz, ¿sabes?

- Lo sé – Dijo Harry y se dio la vuelta hasta encararse con Draco – Y ya no sé si puedo ser capaz de más mierda, para ser sinceros, pero confío en Hermione y… de verdad quiero esto… - La voz de Harry se quebró al final y se secó apresuradamente algunas lágrimas perdidas.

Draco le dio un beso ligero a Harry y le sonrió, sin mencionar las lágrimas - ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos esos días para pensarlo? De verdad no quiero tomar una decisión precipitada y no podemos dejarnos llevar por nuestras emociones. Nos lo pensaremos y entonces hablaremos otra vez en unos días. Hermione dijo que no había prisa y creo que deberíamos seguir su consejo.

- No quiero hablar más sobre eso ahora de todas maneras – Dijo Harry y se dio la vuelta – Y tampoco tengo ganas de sexo – Apartó con brusquedad la mano de Draco de donde estaba serpenteando hacia su parte delantera.

- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? – Preguntó Draco confuso, pero apartó obediente su mano.

- Sólo estoy cansado – Farfulló Harry y se acurrucó más profundamente bajo la colcha. Se quedó dormido en un rato así que Draco se apartó lentamente de él para no molestarle. Se cambió de sitio sobre su espalda y alargó la mano para apagar la luz. Miró al techo a oscuras por un largo rato aquella noche; inmerso en pensamientos que no le dejaban dormir. Lo odiaba cuando Harry estaba enfadado con él, especialmente cuando no estaba exactamente seguro del motivo. Draco se relajó ligeramente cuando Harry, en su sueño, se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó al lado de Draco. Besó la parte de arriba de la despeinada cabeza de Harry antes de caer en un sueño inquieto.

--------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

Hubo tensión entre la pareja durante los siguientes días. No ayudó que Draco no hubiera estado en casa por trabajo cada día antes de las diez de la noche; dos veces de las cuales Harry ya estaba en cama dormido cuando por fin Draco se arrastraba con cansancio por la puerta principal.

Nada sobre el tema del bebé había sido mencionado desde aquella noche, y Hermione había mantenido su palabra y no se puso en contacto. Harry había estado pisando fuerte por la cocina esa mañana mientras Draco se preparaba para el trabajo, tirando varios artículos sobre la encimera mientras hacía el desayuno. Draco decidió entonces que era hora de hablar y dijo a Harry que estaría en casa pronto esa noche y no hiciera la cena ya que traería a casa comida para llevar.

Harry simplemente se había encogido de hombros con un breve – Como quieras – Dio un beso de despedida a Draco en la mejilla y se retiró a su despacho a estudiar.

Eran ahora poco más de las cinco y media y Draco entraba al recibidor haciendo malabarismos con su maletín en una mano y una caja de pizza en otra - ¿Harry? – Llamó y frunció el ceño cuando no hubo respuesta. Se adentró más hacia la cocina y vio que no había una nota o cualquier otra cosa – Harry, ¿amor, estás en casa? – Lo intentó otra vez.

Harry entró en la cocina como si tal cosa con un vaso vacío y parecía ligeramente sorprendido de ver allí a Draco – Viniste a casa pronto – Comentó Harry, enjuagando el vaso y poniéndolo en el escurreplatos.

- Dije que lo haría – Replicó secamente Draco.

Harry se encogió de hombros – Supongo que aprendí ya a no confiar en tu palabra cuando dices eso – Cogió la pizza de Draco y la puso sobre la mesa de la cocina antes de ir a por platos, vasos y una botella de Coca Cola Light de la nevera.

Draco no estaba seguro de qué contestar a eso así que sólo se dejó caer frustrado en una silla – Me aseguré de que no le pusieran cebolla – Dijo distraído.

- Gracias – Dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa – Podías haberla puesto en tu mitad.

- Lo sé, pero odias tener que apartarte los trozos de tu parte cuando no son cuidadosos – Contestó Draco y mordió su porción. Cuando levantó la mirada, estaba sorprendido de encontrar a Harry mirándole con intensidad y sin comer.

- Siento haber sido un idiota este último par de días – Dijo Harry con suavidad – Estaba un poco enfadado porque no estabas cerca cuando necesitaba hablar. Luego estaba cabreado porque no parecías necesitar o querer hablar en absoluto.

- Oh, Harry – Suspiró Draco y alargó la mano para tomar la de Harry – Quería… quiero hablar de eso pero no quería terminar en una discusión contigo otra vez. Deberías haberme dicho que me necesitabas, amor. Habría buscado un rato. Tú lo sabes.

Harry sonrió irónicamente – Has estado ocupado. No hace falta ser un genio para ver eso. No quería molestarte.

Draco chasqueó sus labios con exasperación y miró con enfado a Harry - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me molestes si me necesitas? – Gritó – ¿Si tenemos un bebé y él o ella está enfermo o algo así no vas a 'molestarme' con eso? ¡Te pegaré hasta dejarte tonto si no lo haces!

- ¡No es lo mismo, Draco! – Se burló Harry.

- ¡Lo es, maldición Harry! – Dijo Draco y alzó sus manos – ¡Mi trabajo no es más importante que tú! – Draco se detuvo y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, exhalando pesadamente – Vale, vamos a dejar esto. No vamos a discutir esta noche. Vamos a hablar de todo lo que necesitamos hablar los dos y no vamos a pelearnos, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – Convino Harry y por fin tomó un bocado de su pizza.

- Entonces, ¿quieres que empiece yo? – Preguntó Draco después de que Harry permaneciera silencioso por unos momentos.

- No me di cuenta que necesitábamos coger número – Contestó Harry secamente.

- Eso no es lo que quise decir. Jesús, vaya humor que estás hoy – Resopló Draco y miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

Harry solo puso los ojos en blanco – Sí, quiero que empieces tú – Dijo con petulancia.

- Te eché de menos este par de días – Empezó Draco.

- Querrás decir que echaste de menos el sexo cuando estaba durmiendo antes de que llegaras a casa – Replicó Harry.

- ¡Joder! ¡No, maldición! ¡No es lo que quise decir! ¿Por qué estás siendo un idiota otra vez? ¡Estabas disculpándote conmigo por eso no hace más de cinco minutos! – Dijo Draco con brusquedad.

- ¡Porque no irás al grano y hablar del bebé! ¡Estás evitando el tema y han sido días por ahora! ¡Sólo admite que piensas que Hermione nos la va a jugar y no oirás mencionar otra vez la palabra 'alquiler' en esta casa! – Gritó Harry y se apartó el plato.

- ¡Eso no es lo que pienso, para nada! ¿Es esto por lo que has estado preocupado esos últimos días? ¿Que estoy evitando el tema porque no confío en Hermione y no quiero el bebé? – Preguntó Draco y cuando Harry apartó la mirada, eso le confirmó sus sospechas. Tomó la mano de Harry y la apretó en muda disculpa - No lo es, Harry, en absoluto. Lo he evitado porque…

- ¿Sí…? – Presionó Harry, contento de que Draco dejara por fin las barreras bajadas.

- Porque estoy asustado por cuánto deseo esto – Confesó Draco en voz baja – Deseo tanto un niño contigo que casi siento dolor físico cuando pienso en ello y qué minúscula oportunidad de que Hermione pueda decidir quedarse con el bebé al final es más de lo que pueda soportar. Sólo creo que es más seguro para nosotros no pasar por esto en vez de intentarlo y salir heridos al final. Por lo menos nos aseguraremos de ser felices de esta manera.

El corazón de Harry se le partió cuando vio la mirada de angustia en la cara de Draco y se dio cuenta de cuánto le había preocupado el tema a Draco. Acercó más su silla a la de su novio y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Draco – Aunque, ¿de verdad tenemos asegurada la felicidad?

- No, supongo que no… - Murmuró Draco – Pero nos aseguramos de que no estaremos dolidos por la pérdida de un bebé… y todavía no creo que tenga las bazas para ser un buen padre.

- ¿No hay una cualidad que tengas que pueda darte un indicio de que podrías ser un padre decente? – Presionó Harry y sonrió a Draco.

Draco miró en blanco a Harry y entonces le devolvió la sonrisa de mala gana – Bueno, supongo que me gustan, uh… los abrazos.

- Y tienes buenos valores – Apuntó Harry.

- Sí, normalmente. Aunque me llevó bastante tiempo darme cuenta de que estaban ahí – Murmuró Draco.

- Tienes mucho amor que dar – Continuó Harry.

- Hacia mí, tal vez – Replicó Draco con un resoplido.

- Vaya tontería, Draco. Detén esto, ¿vale? Estoy intentando ayudarte. Dijiste que deseabas tanto eso que duele. Dime por qué – Le exhortó Harry.

Draco parpadeó mientras reflexionaba sobre la pregunta de Harry – No lo sé con exactitud. Sólo pensar en nosotros sentados juntos y tú con este bebé en brazos con esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes cuando no tienes absolutamente ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Nosotros paseando en el parque con un cochecito de bebé y cogidos de la mano. Luego pienso en cosas pequeñas como enseñar a nuestro hijo o hija a andar, o cambiar mi primer pañal. Es un montón de cosas que no puedo explicar… - Terminó y se pasó sus manos por su pelo en frustración – Está comiéndome vivo, pero mi lado práctico está diciéndome que desista para que no salgamos heridos.

- Aunque, ¿cómo te sientes ahora, cuando piensas en el hecho de que si no hacemos esto probablemente no conseguiremos otra oportunidad de tener un bebé juntos? – Preguntó Harry en voz baja y observando con intensidad a Draco.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Draco y entonces una mirada de comprensión le hizo caer en la cuenta y se tapó la boca con su mano con un grito sofocado – Oh Dios, tienes razón. Francamente no había pensado en eso. Este asunto de la madre de alquiler ha sido totalmente absorbente para mí.

- ¿No crees que vale la pena el más mínimo riesgo, cariño? – Murmuró Harry y se acurrucó contra la garganta de Draco – Sé que crees que no podrías ser un buen padre, ¿pero no crees que podemos ser buenos padres juntos?

- Supongo que sí… - Susurró por fin Draco – ¿Quizá podamos, algo así como, pedirlo prestado por un día y ver cómo lo hacemos? - Todavía sonaba inseguro.

Harry se rió – No sabemos nada de bebés, amor, y dudo que un extraño estuviera dispuesto a dejarnos su bebé y orgullo para que probemos la paternidad.

- ¿Qué tal uno de esos muñecos? ¿Ya sabes, los que lloran y eructan y cagan y cosas así, como un bebé de verdad y puedes practicar con ellos? Una vez tenían uno en 'Coronation Street' – Sugirió Draco y Harry solo sacudió su cabeza con diversión.

- Bueno, ¿confiesas ahora que ves Coronation Street? – Bromeó Harry, sabiendo muy bien que Draco era un fan de 'Corrie" cuando tenía tiempo de verlo.

- ¡No! – Bufó Draco – Era sólo un ejemplo para ilustrar mi intención.

- Claro – Harry le dio la razón con condescendencia.

Draco se quedó silencioso y empezó a picotear la parte de arriba de su pizza con poco entusiasmo – Estoy asustado de fastidiarlo todo, Harry – Dijo después de unos largos y silenciosos minutos – No quiero un bebé a menos que podamos ofrecerle perfección en todo… incluyendo padres ¿Por qué no debería tener nuestro hijo o hija lo mejor de todo? Pero de verdad no creo que yo tenga lo que hace falta y no quiero que un pobre e inocente pequeño sufra cuando la fastidie…

- Ven aquí – Dijo Harry e hizo señas a Draco para ponerse en su regazo. Draco se hundió en las rodillas de Harry y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos – Sólo necesitamos un poco más de tiempo y más información con el que trabajar. Pediremos a Hermione que nos consiga algunos libros para leer e incluso podemos hablar con algunos Sanadores si quieres.

Draco asintió. Pasó sus dedos a través del pelo de Harry y besó su frente con besos ligeros - ¿Entonces, nada de decisiones precipitadas? ¿No estás enfadado porque necesito más tiempo en esto?

Harry cogió otro trozo de pizza y le ofreció un bocado a Draco antes de tomar uno él mismo - ¡No seas tonto! Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, amor. Hablaremos con Hermione, ¿vale? No decidiremos hasta que tengamos las cosas más claras con ella. No hemos hablado con ella desde que nos ofreció esto y creo que nos podría ayudar a los dos – Draco asintió. Se levantó del regazo de Harry y volvió a su asiento, mirando avergonzado a Harry antes de quedarse callado - ¿Qué? – Preguntó Harry con diversión, sospechando lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Draco.

- ¿Podemos, um, hacer el amor esta noche? – Pidió Draco y tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse un poco.

- Creo que puedo arreglar algo – Bromeó Harry y luego sujetó la cara de Draco entre sus manos y le dio un beso profundo, lleno de necesidad - Apúntame en tu agenda para esta noche, alrededor de las nueve – Dijo con ligereza y se levantó y empezó a recoger sus platos.

Draco gimió y se apretó contra su ingle para posponer su erección hasta más tarde.

**Coronation Street:** Es la serie más larga en emisión de Gran Bretaña, Coronation Street se centra en las vidas de diario de gente de clase trabajadora en Manchester (Inglaterra) Más información en: http // en . wikipedia . org / wiki / Coronation Street

--------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

**Notas de la traductora:** ¿Qué os ha parecido? Parece que les está costando tomar una decisión, aunque a uno sí que le interesa el ofrecimiento de Hermione, era de esperar. Y ya se empieza a vislumbrar que hay alguna que otra nube en el horizonte como cualquier otra pareja. Es lo que atrajo mi interés en esta historia, eso y que se toque el tema de los matrimonios homosexuales y sus deseos de formar una familia como cualquier otra pareja, temas de candente actualidad en estos días.

¿Sugerencias? ¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¡Lo que quieran! Todo es bienvenido, pero denme tiempo para ponerme a resguardo detrás de una barrera, no sea que me hagan pupa.

Especiales agradecimientos a: Bollito Malfoy, Hermione Seixas y SarukoUchiha ¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews!

Siento no contestar vuestros maravillosos reviews por falta de tiempo, asco de vida real, ojalá me pagaran por las traducciones para dedicarme sólo a buscar historias, leerlas, pedir permiso y traducíroslas (bueno, de sueños vive el ser humano), cuando recibo uno me salta el corazón de alegría y lo leo con una sonrisa en la cara, me siento bien sabiendo que están disfrutando de la historia y me dan más ánimos y ganas para seguir.


	5. Capítulo 4

**TITULO:** A Priceless Gift

**AUTOR:** Lani

**URL (inglés):** w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 2682265 / 5 /

_Hermione les ofrece a Harry y Draco el mejor regalo posible ¿Qué ocurre cuando cambian las tornas y Draco consigue más de lo que esperaba?_

**WARNINGS: **Post-Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Drama.

**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece. Todo pertenece a JKR.**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

Un mes más tarde Hermione, Harry y Draco estaban sentados en la sala de espera de la clínica de fertilidad en el Hospital San Mungo.

Les había tomado casi dos meses decidirse a aceptar el ofrecimiento de Hermione. Habían discutido a menudo, gritado, ignorado el uno al otro, reconciliado, tenido sexo, hablado un poco más y por fin tomaron la lacrimógena decisión de tener un bebé juntos.

Costó mucho trabajo convencer a Draco de que sería un buen padre y todavía no había tenido éxito total. Harry estaba sorprendido de descubrir que su normalmente seguro y arrogante novio tenía tantas inseguridades, que hasta ahora no habían tenido una razón para hacer que surgieran. Por fin, llegaron a la conclusión de que aunque los dos estaban preocupados por sus habilidades parentales, sabían que sus familias y amigos estarían allí para ayudarle y ofrecer tanto consejo como fuera necesario.

Entonces la discusión dio un giro hacia quien donaría esperma y sería el padre biológico. Ni a Harry ni a Draco les importaba cuál de ellos fuera el donante de esperma, así que antes de que la III Guerra Mundial de '_Hazlo tú_' y '_No, hazlo TÜ_' estallara entre la pareja, Hermione había sugerido que los dos entregaran muestras, las cuales serían mezcladas juntas y, de esa manera, dejarían al destino que cualquiera de los dos se convirtiera en el padre biológico.

Ahora estaban en la clínica para hacer las donaciones y esa misma tarde, Hermione se sometería al proceso de fertilización y sabrían en tres semanas si el proceso tuvo éxito.

Hermione estaba excitada pero leía una revista con calma. Harry estaba sentado a su lado, su pierna balanceándose nerviosamente, y estaba mordiéndose la uña de su pulgar.

- Tengo que ir al baño - Se quejó Draco y se levantó.

- ¡Acabas de ir hace diez minutos! - Dijo Harry con exasperación - Y veinte minutes antes de ésa, y dos veces antes de que nos fuéramos ¿Tienes pánico o qué?

Draco se sonrojó de forma notoria y frunció el ceño - ¿y qué si es así? - Dijo con brusquedad - ¡Estoy nervioso! ¡Sabes que mi estómago me da la lata cuando estoy nervioso! - Salió airado de la sala de espera para irse al baño.

- No sabía que Draco fuera capaz de sufrir de nervios - Indicó simplemente Hermione - Nunca le he visto así. Está hecho un desastre.

- Lo sé. No le tomarías por un abogado importante, ¿verdad? Normalmente es tan seguro. En un tribunal puede hacer frente al juez más severo y no inmutarse, pero las situaciones fuera de su control le perturban. La única vez que le vi así de nervioso que le envió corriendo al baño cada diez minutos fue cuando debía hacer frente a un tribunal la primera vez. Severus tuvo que Aparecerse urgentemente en el tribunal para darle una poción - Explicó Harry con una risa nerviosa y cambió de postura en su asiento con nerviosismo.

- Harry, necesitas relajarte. Vosotros dos vais a pasar un mal rato haciendo una donación si ni siquiera os podéis levantar. Nos nervios os van a causar problemas. Ve a buscar a tu novio y bésale hasta dejarlo inconsciente en una esquina oscura o algo. Vosotros dos necesitáis tranquilizaros - Dijo Hermione mientras ojeaba con rapidez su revista.

- ¿Me estás dando permiso para violar a Draco en público, en el mismo edificio donde trabajas? - Preguntó Harry con incredulidad.

- Violar no. Nada más allá de besos, ¿vale? Ninguno de nosotros quiere que vuestras donaciones terminen en vuestros calzoncillos; y no en público, encuentra algún sitio relativamente privado. Sólo quedaos un poco acalorados y alterados. Os ayudará a relajaros y entonces los dos estaréis en condiciones más que adecuadas para las donaciones - Aconsejó Hermione con una sonrisita. Harry asintió distraído y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando la recepcionista fue a la ventanilla.

- ¿Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy? - Llamó ella.

Harry levantó la mirada - Joder, todavía está en el baño - Juró.

- Vete a buscarle y yo iré a echaros un vistazo dentro - Dijo Hermione.

Harry se fue corriendo de la sala de espera y se encontró con Draco saliendo del baño - ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Draco y le dio un beso rápido. Draco se frotó un poco su estómago.

- Sobreviviré. Espero que nos llamen pronto. No sé cuánto tiempo tendré antes de que necesite ir otra vez - Draco gimió en voz baja.

- Ahora están preparados - Harry arrastró a Draco de vuelta a la clínica de fertilidad y Hermione estaba de pie en la puerta de la cliníca con una mujer baja y regordeta, quien recordaba a Harry a una Sra. Weasley morena. Harry tragó saliva. Esto iba a ser embarazoso.

- Harry, Draco, soy Wendy y seré vuestra enfermera por hoy si necesitáis ayuda - Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa alegre. Draco hizo un sonido ahogado y empezó a toser.

- No necesitaremos, er, ayuda, gracias Wendy ¿Puedes decirnos qué es necesario? - Preguntó Harry. Fue Hermione quien tosió esta vez, aunque sonaba como si estuviera intentando ocultar una risa.

- Oh, estoy segura de que sabes qué se necesita, querido - Rió Wendy y Harry se ruborizó ¡_Incluso suena como la Sra. Weasley_! Pensó - No obstante, lo primero es que necesito saber si alguno de vosotros tuvo alguna enfermedad en las últimas veinticuatro horas, tales como dolores de cabeza, nauseas, vómitos, mucosidades, tos, mareos, fiebre, etcétera.

- Draco tiene… - Empezó Harry pero fue interrumpido por Draco quien le había dado un codazo en las costillas - ¡Au! - Harry miró enfurecido a su novio mientras se frotaba su costado.

- Tienes que contárselo, Draco - Insistió Hermione.

- No impedirá nada, querido. Sólo necesitamos estar enterados en caso de que encontremos una anormalidad con la muestra - Explicó Wendy.

- Diarrea - Farfulló Draco y miró a sus pies.

- ¿Cuándo fue tu última micción, querido? - Preguntó Wendy mientras escribía algunas notas en su carpeta. De forma casi imposible, Draco se sonrojó de un rojo un tono más brillante.

- Demonios - Masculló Draco para sí mismo - Hace alrededor de diez minutos - Dijo sin levantar la mirada.

- Oh vaya, te conseguiré algo para eso. No os interrumpirá durante vuestra donación ¡Volveré en un tic! - Wendy desapareció por una puerta a su derecha y les dejó de pie en el pasillo. Volvió pocos minutos más tarde con un pequeño vial con una poción rosa y un vaso de agua - Ahí está. Hará efecto en unos diez minutos.

- ¿Puedo preguntar cuánto tiempo nos llevará esto, Wendy? - Preguntó Hermione con educación mientras observaba a Draco tragarse la poción y beberse de un trago el agua del vaso.

- Tanto como dure, querida - Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa. Tomó el vial y el vaso vacío de Draco y los colocó sobre el escritorio y cogió otros dos envases pequeños para muestras - Ahora, vosotros dos sois más que bienvenidos para acompañarme los dos a la sala de donaciones. Hay revistas y videos, ¡pero dudo que los necesiten! ¡Nada como la realidad! Necesitamos esos envases medio llenos por lo menos. La habitación es bastante cómoda; debería tener todo lo que necesitéis pero si hace falta ayuda en algún momento llamadme a través del interfono en la pared. Hay un baño fuera de la habitación si lo necesitan. Una vez hayáis acabado, si pudieran anotar la hora de la donación en este formulario, aquí. Me traéis los envases al escritorio cuando hayan acabado los dos - Les alargó un envase a Harry y Draco y le dio la carpeta a Harry y les hizo señas hacia una habitación al otro extremo del vestíbulo.

- ¡Hasta pronto, chicos! ¡Buena suerte! - Dijo Hermione con un pequeño gesto de la mano y una sonrisa descarada.

La pareja entró en la pequeña habitación, la cual contenía un sofá de piel de aspecto cómodo, un refrigerador de agua, una mesa, una televisión colgada de la pared y un estante con algunas revistas para adultos y videos en él.

Harry puso la carpeta encima de la mesa y ojeó las revistas y videos - No hay porno gay en absoluto - Bufó - ¿De qué serviría? Estaríamos atrapados aquí dentro por horas si tuviera que depender de esta basura - Antes de que se diera cuenta, Draco le hizo dar la vuelta y presionó sus labios contra los de Harry con hambre. Se fundieron en un beso profundo y lleno de necesidad y de alguna manera tropezaron contra el sofá y se dejaron caer contra él con Draco tumbado encima de Harry.

Se tomaron su tiempo y pasaron media hora o así besándose, metiéndose mano, tocándose. Ambos sabían que podían tener todo el proceso terminado en minutos si lo necesitaban pero querían tomarse su tiempo. Ésta era su contribución para hacer su bebé y querían disfrutarlo. Pronto, estaban ambos acercándose al punto sin retorno.

- ¡Harry! - Jadeó Draco mientras se apartaba de la boca de Harry - Voy a correrme si sigues así, bebé - Draco sacó la mano de Harry de sus pantalones.

- Yo también - Rió Harry - Iré a por los envases. Si no nos centramos en la tarea entre manos, voy a tener un accidente en mis vaqueros. Quítate tus pantalones - Draco se desembarazó de sus pantalones y se sentó otra vez. Harry se acercó y le alargó el envase.

- ¿Cómo deberíamos hacer esto? - Preguntó Draco - Me gustaría besarte y cosas así, ¿sabes? - Harry se sentó de lado junto a Draco y se inclinó para besarle. Tomó la erección de Draco en su mano y empezó a masajearla lentamente.

- ¿Así está bien? - Susurró Harry.

-Mmmmmm… - Draco suspiró de placer - No aguantaré mucho.

- Está bien - Murmuró Harry. Hizo recorrer su lengua tiernamente sobre el labio inferior de Draco y su lengua empezó a salir para encontrarse con la suya. Llegaron a perderse en el beso y pronto Draco estaba moviendo sus caderas con impaciencia.

- Me voy a correr, bebé… - Jadeó Draco en aviso con voz entrecortada y gimió de placer mientras su orgasmo le arrastraba. Harry se apartó e hizo lo mejor que pudo para recoger la muestra de Draco.

Draco se dejó caer en el asiento jadeando con los ojos cerrados y una ligera sonrisa de placer en su cara - Lo hiciste bien, cariño - Dijo Harry y besó la nariz de Draco. Cogió la caja de pañuelos y empezó a limpiar a Draco. Quien abrió sus ojos y miró el envase en la mano de Harry, que estaba casi lleno.

- Wow - Dijo Draco impresionado de sí mismo - Supongo que ayudó el no echar un polvo anoche - Harry se rió. Enroscó la tapa del envase y lo puso junto a la carpeta para anotar la hora en el formulario. Draco volvió a ponerse sus pantalones y se levantó a beber agua del refrigerador.

- ¿Cómo está tu estómago? - Preguntó Harry; empezó a quitarse sus vaqueros y se sentó en el sofá con su envase en la mano.

Draco se tomó un trago largo de agua y saboreó el líquido frío en su boca antes de tragar - Esa poción parece haber hecho efecto - Se sentó cerca de Harry de la misma forma que Harry había hecho con él. Harry ya estaba más que preparado para continuar; saltó y casi eyaculó al primer toque de Draco. Quien rió entre dientes.

- Lo siento - Dijo Harry avergonzado - Pero casi me corrí al mismo tiempo que tú. Hizo falta toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo - Draco se inclinó y empezó a succionar en un lugar especialmente sensible del cuello de Harry y éste jadeó ante la sensación. Draco se dedicó a ello ansiosamente y parecieron sólo segundos antes de que Harry estuviera mordiendo su mano para sofocar sus gritos mientras eyaculaba dentro del envase que estaba sujetando Draco - Te amo - Murmuró Harry mientras se corría desde su clímax.

- Yo también te amo, bebé- Respondió Draco mientras limpiaba a Harry - ¡Hecho! Impresionante. Y pensar que esto será nuestro futuro hijo ó hija - Enroscó la tapa y se lo tendió a Harry. Quien miraba el envase y levantó la ceja.

- Ew, Draco, ¡ten un poco de tacto! Se supone que tiene que ser un momento especial para nosotros - Se quejó Harry mientras se ponía sus vaqueros. Draco anotó la hora en el formulario y fue a buscar un vaso de agua para Harry - Gracias - Draco recogió el formulario y los dos envases y los examinó con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué son transparentes? ¡Todos pueden ver qué hay en ellos! - Draco sonaba más ofendido que avergonzado.

- Todos los que lo vean, lo ven cada día, Draco - Dijo Harry razonablemente.

- Hermione no - Señaló Draco.

- Sí, pero va a ir _dentro_ de ella, así que, ¿cuál es el problema? - Preguntó Harry con un suspiro. Draco se estremeció ligeramente.

- No lo pongas de esta manera. Es raro para mí - Farfulló Draco mientras salían de la habitación. Hermione estaba apoyada contra la pared de enfrente.

- ¡Cuarenta y cinco minutos! - Bufó Hermione - ¿Por qué tardasteis tanto?

- Estábamos pasándolo bien ¿Tienes algún problema con esto? - Dijo Draco levantando la nariz con altivez.

- Bien hecho - Dijo ella con una risa. Wendy salió de la oficina luego y sonrió a los muchachos.

- ¡Muy bien! - Dijo Wendy con entusiasmo - Ahora que vuestro trabajo está hecho, sois libres de iros, muchachos.

- Sra…, uh, ¿Wendy? - Dijo Draco y Harry podía oír el tono profesional deslizándose en la voz de su novio.

- ¿Sí? - Contestó Wendy con una sonrisa.

- Me gustaría presentar una queja formal a Dirección sobre la falta de material visual homosexual en vuestra sala de donaciones - Dijo Draco con severidad.

- Draco… - Dijo amonestador Harry y se ruborizó de vergüenza.

Wendy se rió - Somos una clínica de fertilidad, Sr. Malfoy. Generalmente los donantes lo hacen con el propósito de fecundar a su esposa y, por tanto, son heterosexuales.

- ¿Cómo puede estar segura? Harry y yo no somos heterosexuales, ni mucho menos, y teníamos necesidad de vuestras instalaciones - Le retó Draco, sonando como un abogado en todos aspectos y Harry se encogió de vergüenza.

- Oh, bueno, um - Dijo Wendy, nerviosa y se rió ligeramente.

- Y además, ¿cómo puede estar segura de que el material pornográfico heterosexual excita a todos los hombres? - Presionó Draco y Harry hundió su cara en sus manos y gimió.

- ¡Draco! - Le regañó Hermione - ¡No necesitan tener material ahí dentro en absoluto, si ellos no quieren! ¡Todos los hombres están dotados con suficiente material para excitarse conectados al final de su brazo! Déjalo ya ¡Sólo estás retrasando el proceso!

La cara de Draco se arrugó en un ceño fruncido e iba a abrir su boca pero encontró la mano de Harry tapándosela.

Wendy aclaró su garganta y miró a Draco con cautela, aún ligeramente aturrullada - Son libres de irse, ahora - Dijo con intención.

- Nos quedamos con Hermione - Dijo Harry con firmeza.

- Estaré bien, chicos. Después voy a volver al trabajo. Sin ofender, pero ya soy mayorcita y no necesito a dos sobreprotectores sujetando mi mano y no necesito de ninguna manera a Draco amenazando con demandar a todos al alcance del oído - Rió Hermione.

- Pero deberíamos estar contigo - Insistió Draco - Mantendré mi boca cerrada, pero…

- ¡Ya habías dado tu opinión! - Dijo Harry con brusquedad, interrumpiéndole.

- Ésta es la parte fácil, chicos. Sabéis que os pediría que os quedéis si os necesitara, pero estaré bien. No vamos a saber nada hoy de todas maneras. Iros a casa y descansad un poco.

- ¡No necesitamos descansar! ¡Hemos donado esperma, no un riñón! - Exclamó Harry.

- Sí, pero Draco no estaba bien antes y creo que le está afectando a su cerebro. Cumple con tus deberes de novio y llévale a casa a descansar. De verdad, Harry, no seas cabezota, no te sienta bien - Dijo Hermione mientras besaba a Harry en la mejilla.

- ¿Estás insinuando que mi cerebro está en mi culo? - Bufó Draco y parecía ofendido. Harry dio un resoplido - Aún así, ahora me encuentro bien - Hermione le besó también.

- ¡Entonces iros a casa y tened un buen, largo polvo! No me importa qué hagáis pero de verdad no necesitáis quedaros. Tenéis el día libre. Disfrutadlo - Hermione les empujó suavemente hacia la puerta - Estaré en contacto.

--------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

- ¿Por qué sonríes? - Preguntó Harry con curiosidad mientras caminaban cogidos de la mano por el parque cerca de su casa.

- ¡Nada! - Dijo Draco a la defensiva, dándose cuenta de que había sido pillado soñando despierto. Miró a Harry y luego volvió la vista hacia donde un niño y una niña de unos tres años, parecían ser gemelos ya que estaban vestidos de forma idéntica, que estaban dando de comer a los patos del estanque a algunos metros por delante.

Harry sonrió con complicidad mientras seguía la mirada de Draco - Esa sonrisa boba que tenías no era 'nada', Draco - Comentó. Draco le lanzó una mirada a medio camino entre vergüenza e irritación.

- Podríamos estar embarazados en este mismo momento, Harry - Murmuró Draco melancólicamente. Se dejó caer en un banco al que se habían acercado, y la sonrisa boba ya estaba de vuelta en unos momentos.

- Espero que no - Harry dio un resoplido.

- ¡Sabes qué quiero decir! - Gritó Draco y golpeó a Harry en la cabeza.

- Bebé, no dudo que tu esperma sea de categoría superior, ¡el mejor incluso! Pero, aún así, ¡tendrían que ser _extremadamente_, um, dotados para nadar y hacer un bebé _así de rápido_! Hermione casi habrá terminado ya el procedimiento, amor - Señaló Harry y dio unos golpecitos a su reloj.

- Oh, sí - Dijo Draco débilmente y se rascó la cabeza avergonzado.

Harry puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Draco y besó su coronilla - Estás excitado. Nadie te lo prohíbe, ¿sabes? - Dijo.

- Sí, la verdad es que lo estoy - Draco le dio la razón con una risa suave - Siento que estoy a punto de coger al bebé más cercano y decirle cosas y hacer pedorretas en su barriga.

- No lo hagas por favor. Planeo echarte un polvo esta noche, no visitar una comisaría para pagarte la fianza por haber sido arrestado - Bromeó Harry y se ganó otro golpe en la cabeza - ¿No estás aterrorizado de cambiar tu primer pañal en lo más mínimo?

Draco inhaló por la nariz y se apoyó despreocupadamente contra el respaldo - Claro que no. Tengo intención de que le cambies tú todos los pañales - Dijo con ligereza y la boca de Harry se abrió completamente de sorpresa.

- Mejor que no lo digas en serio, Malfoy - Le dijo Harry amonestador. Draco sólo sonrió con suficiencia.

- No estoy asustado de un pañal sucio, Harry - Dijo Draco con una sacudida de cabeza.

- Ah, ahora dices eso - Dijo Harry con conocimiento - Tienes arcadas con el olor de la leche cortada y del queso parmesano.

- ¿Y quién no? - Señaló Draco.

- ¿A qué crees que olerá un pañal sucio? ¿Rosas? - Se rió Harry.

- Pfft - Se mofó Draco - He ido al baño después de que hubieras estado dentro y sobreviví para contarlo. Incluso cuando de vez en cuando te olvidas de usar el ambientador.

- Mi héroe - Se burló Harry y fingió desmayarse. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Draco había cogido su cara y estaba plantándole un beso firme y húmedo en sus labios. Harry se rió - ¿Qué hice para merecer eso?

- Por ser tú, y te amo por eso - Dijo Draco con un encogimiento de hombros - Acabamos de venir del primer paso para hacer nuestro bebé. Me siento… no lo sé, no puedo describirlo totalmente.

Harry asintió - Sé lo que quieres decir, amor - Dijo y tomó la mano de Draco - Pero sabes que hay una posibilidad de que no funcione la primera vez.

Draco cerró sus ojos y suspiró - Sí - Murmuró - Soy optimista. Así que disparadme.

- No eres optimista - Dijo Harry con conocimiento - Sólo estás asustado de que si esto no nos da resultado la primera vez, eso sea una señal - Draco se volvio y miró a Harry; un brillo indescifrable en sus ojos plateados.

Nunca pude precisar el momento exacto en que empezaste a conocerme mejor que yo mismo - Dijo Draco con el destello de una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Es eso algo malo? - Preguntó Harry - Si es de algún consuelo, tú también me conoces mejor que yo mismo.

Draco se protegió sus ojos del sol y se dio la vuelta para observar a los niños a tiempo de ver a la niña pegar al niño en la cara con su bolsa de migas de pan. Draco se rió - No ¿Cómo podría ser algo malo? La gente pasa por toda una vida y nunca encuentran a alguien que sepa siquiera cómo toman su té por la mañana. Nosotros tenemos algo bastante perfecto aquí… ¿Crees que eso va a cambiar cuando llegue el bebé?

- Para ser honesto, Draco, desearía tener notas decentes en Adivinación para poder Ver en qué nos estamos metiendo. Pero no predije mi muerte lo suficiente y fracasé. Aunque, la verdad, ¿cómo podrían empeorar las cosas con un pequeño de esos - Señaló a los niños - nuestro corriendo cerca? - Los ojos de Draco estaban nublándose y parpadeó y se ensimismó observando a los pequeños gemelos. La niña dio al niño un empellón y él se cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar. Harry vio a Draco contenerse físicamente de correr para coger al niño, asiéndose al borde del asiento - Aunque el nuestro _nunca_ haría algo como eso.

Draco dio un resoplido - ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Si tenemos una hija, quiero que sea _exactamente_ así! Si tenemos un hijo… - Draco dejó de hablar y tragó saliva para reprimir sus emociones - Quiero que sea exactamente como tú.

Harry sonrió y besó a Draco con suavidad - Estaremos bien, Draco. Te prometo eso - Murmuró - Nada puede ser más perfecto con nosotros. Nuestro hijo o hija sólo será la guinda del pastel.

- Sí - Draco asintió ligeramente. Cogió la mano de Harry rodeó las palmas con sus pulgares - Somos buenos juntos, así que seremos buenos padres juntos. Tiene sentido - meditó y sonrió a Harry - ¡Todavía voy a obligarte a cambiar todos los pañales!- Saltó y se fue corriendo antes de que Harry tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar.

--------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

**Notas de la traductora:** ¿Sugerencias? ¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¡Lo que quieran! Todo es bienvenido, pero denme tiempo para ponerme a resguardo detrás de una barrera, no sea que me hagan pupa.

Especiales agradecimientos a: SarukoUchiha, Vampisandi, giosseppe, Paddly y Gwendy-weasley ¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews!

Animan a hacerlo más y mejor por vosotros. Y a juzgar por el índice de lecturas de la historia, parece que gusta a más gente todavía, me alegro mucho y tened por seguro que quedará historia para rato y que intentaré mantener mi constancia en actualizaciones aunque se me complica un poco porque me tientan con la playa y las escapadas para tomar un helado. Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi horchata?


	6. Capítulo 5

**TITULO:** A Priceless Gift

**AUTOR:** Lani

**URL (inglés):** w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 2682265 / 6 /

_Hermione les ofrece a Harry y Draco el mejor regalo posible ¿Qué ocurre cuando cambian las tornas y Draco consigue más de lo que esperaba?_

**WARNINGS: **Post-Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Drama.

**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece. Todo pertenece a JKR.**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Tres semanas más tarde, Draco estaba en el trabajo intentando garabatear furiosamente una nota para una reunión sobre un caso que tenía que terminar. Echó un vistazo a su reloj otra vez, por trigésima vez en los últimos quince minutos, y gimió enojado.

- Mirarlo no hará que vaya más rápido, ¿sabes? - Dijo Grace, la ayudante personal de Draco, con diversión. Estaba sentada delante del escritorio asegurándose de que la agenda personal de Draco coincidiera con su programa de citas - ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? Tu caligrafía se vuelve ilegible cuando tienes prisa. Da vueltas y se arremolina.

- Tengo una cita esta tarde - Murmuró distraído Draco.

- ¿Qué cita? - El tono de Grace era acusador - No me dijiste nada sobre alguna cita para esta tarde.

- Sí, lo hice. Lo garabateé en aquella agenda sobre tu escritorio - Argumentó Draco y Grace hizo chasquear sus labios.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Tienes que mandarme un email o decírmelo a la cara cuando tengas citas. Necesito saber dónde estás en caso de que pregunte alguno de los jefes ¡Garabatearlo en la agenda no me ayudará! Necesito ponerlo en el sistema informático para que todos puedan acceder a él ¡Creía que querías la tarde libre para ponerte al día en el papeleo! - Le regañó Grace.

Draco le lanzó una mirada de culpabilidad - Lo siento mucho, Gracie. Mi mente ha estado en cien lugares este último par de semanas. No obstante, no es una cita relacionada con el trabajo. Tengo que salir del despacho por unas horas - Le dijo.

- Tendrás clientes que vendrán a dejar cosas para ti esta tarde - Señaló Grace.

- Pueden dejarlas en el escritorio contigo - Dijo Draco - Mira, lo siento mucho por no clarificar más mi cita, pero es importante que vaya. Muy importante. Harry me matará si el trabajo me retiene. Viene en veinte minutos para recogerme. Tengo este montón de notas del caso que no voy a conseguir acabar antes de que venga, maldición, y para colmo, tengo dolor de estómago, así que... lo siento, ¿vale?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no te sentías bien? - Preguntó Grace, herida.

Draco suspiró de exasperación - Gracias por ser una ayudante personal maravillosa y comprensiva. Normalmente, es probable que te lo hubiera mencionado, pero es la menor de mis preocupaciones y no hay nada que puedas hacer sobre ello.

- Tengo Buscopan, podrías tomártela - Discutió Grace - Ayuda a asentar el estómago.

- Muy poco probable considerando que me siento como si estuviera a punto de vomitar en cualquier momento - Masculló Draco, más para sí mismo que para Grace. '_Daría cualquier cosa por otra poción para asentar el estómago ahora mismo'_, pensó para sí. '_Aunque no hizo efecto cuando me lo tomé esta mañana'_.

- ¡Draco! - Le amonestó Grace - ¡Si fuera yo, estarías insistiendo que me fuera a casa inmediatamente y tener una semana libre! No estás dando buen ejemplo a tu personal.

- Es un dolor de estómago, Gracie, no la peste - Le contestó Draco con sarcasmo - Y por favor, voy a tener que contárselo a Harry cuando me recoja porque lo sabrá enseguida en cuanto me vea, que me encuentro mal, tiene este peculiar sexto sentido o algo así, y recibiré un sermón suyo, así que... - Draco dejó de hablar antes de decirle con grosería que le dejara en paz.

- Vale, vale - Cedió Gracie y levantó las manos - No te daré la lata ¿Saben los jefes que te irás por unas horas?

Draco asintió - Sí, Bill me dio el visto bueno - Dijo con otro vistazo a su reloj - Demonios, de verdad que tengo que irme - Se levantó y se puso su chaqueta y metió sus llaves, móvil y agenda en su maletín antes de cerrarlo de golpe.

- ¡Intenta tomarte una taza de té o algo! ¡Aliviará tu estómago! - Le gritó Grace mientras salía apresuradamente del despacho. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y pulsó el botón del ascensor con un suspiro.

--------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

Draco se metió en el coche con un suspiro - Hola bebé - Dijo y se inclinó sobre Harry para darle un beso de bienvenida.

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon - Hola - Dijo con suspicacia - ¿Qué ocurre?

Draco sacudió la cabeza - ¿Tengo destellos de luz en mi frente que aúllan cuando no me siento bien o qué? Das miedo cuando haces eso - Se quejó.

- ¿No te sientes bien? - Preguntó Harry inmediatamente.

Draco se encogió de hombros evasivamente - Estoy mal del estómago, eso es todo - Murmuró y se giró para mirar el tráfico por la ventanilla. Pulsó el botón para bajar la ventanilla unas pulgadas.

- ¡Tengo el aire acondicionado puesto! - Argumentó Harry.

- Sólo necesito aire fresco - Le dijo Draco e inhaló una bocanada de aire, sin importarle que estuviera despeinándole su pelo.

- ¿Qué tipo de malestar es? ¿Cuánto tiempo lo tienes? ¿Tomaste algo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - Le interrogó Harry.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Harry! - Gritó Draco - ¡Lo he tenido la mayor parte de la mañana, me tomé una poción para asentar el estómago esta mañana que no me hizo nada, te lo digo ahora, y no tengo ninguna jodida pista de qué clase de malestar es! ¡Uno insoportable! ¿Contento?

- Bueno, estás de un humor encantador, ¿eh? - Comentó Harry con desconcierto.

- Muérdeme - Bufó Draco.

- Con mucho gusto, pero más tarde - Harry se echó atrás. Draco miró de reojo a Harry y sacudió la cabeza pero Harry podía ver que estaba intentando reprimir una sonrisa. Harry alargó la mano y acarició el muslo de Draco - Anímate un poco, Draco ¡Estamos a punto de enterarnos si vamos a ser padres!

Draco no respondió, pero en cambio empezó a revolver frenéticamente en la guantera. Sacó una de las pequeñas bolsas azules que guardaban ahí para la basura, e inmediatamente se lo acercó y vomitó en ella.

- ¡Draco! - Chilló Harry en sorpresa y luchó por mantener sus ojos en la carretera. Alargó la mano y frotó la espalda de Draco en un esfuerzo por consolar a su novio - ¿Quieres que me detenga?

- No - Draco se atragantó y se sentó y se limpió la boca con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo - Mantén tus ojos en la maldita carretera ¿Estás intentando matarnos? - Ató la bolsa con un gesto de asco en su cara y lo puso en el suelo a sus pies.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Harry con preocupación - Hay algunas pastillas de menta en la guantera.

- Me siento como una mierda - Dijo Draco y sacó las pastillas de menta y se metió cuatro en su boca. Pararon en un semáforo, así que Harry alargó la mano y tocó la frente de Draco.

- Estás un poco caliente, Draco - Le dijo Harry.

- Debe de ser del esfuerzo de expulsar mis intestinos - Respondió Draco con sequedad - No estaba caliente antes de vomitar.

- ¿Estás bien para ir a esta cita? Puedo llamar a Hermione y decirle que estás enfermo. Lo entenderá - Le ofreció Harry.

- ¡Estoy bien! No voy a perderme esta cita. Es demasiado importante - Insistió Draco - Necesito saberlo. El suspense hace que me suba por las paredes.

Harry se acercó al aparcamiento y encontró un lugar cerca de la puerta. Draco salió inmediatamente con la bolsa entre sus dedos y la tiró con cautela dentro de un cubo de basura cercano.

- Vamónos - Dijo Draco y cogió la mano de Harry.

--------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

Hermione estaba sentada en la oficina de su Sanadora con Harry y Draco sentados a su lado. Estaban esperando a que la Sanadora se reuniera con ellos y Hermione desaba que se diera prisa. Estaba desesperada por saber si estaba embarazada y Harry y Draco estaban hechos un manojo de nervios y ninguno había dicho apenas dos palabras desde que llegaron.

Hermione miró con cautela a la pareja. Harry estaba moviéndose nerviosamente en su asiento, sujetando la mano de Draco y jugando con el anillo en el dedo anular derecho de Draco. Draco estaba vestido con un traje formal azul oscuro y parecía un poco fuera de lugar; estaba desplomado en el asiento con la cabeza apoyada contra el respaldo. Estaba blanco como un fantasma y una ligera película de sudor brillaba en su frente.

- Draco, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó Hermione con preocupación - Pareces enfermo.

Draco tragó saliva con esfuerzo y la miró con rapidez - Estoy bien - Dijo roncamente. Harry se volvió y alisó el pelo de Draco, apartándolo de su cara y presionó un beso ligero en su sien.

- No mientas - Dijo Harry con suavidad - Está mintiendo. Estaba enfermo de camino hacia aquí. Estaba hecho un asco cuando le recogí del trabajo - Contó Harry a Hermione.

- Muchísimas gracias, querido novio - Murmuró Draco con sarcasmo.

- Mierda, Draco, pobrecito. Deberías haberme llamado. Podía haber reprogramado esta cita - Dijo Hermione con compasión - Vete a casa. Me dejaré caer después y os daré las noticias.

- No, ya estamos aquí ahora. Estaré bien - Dijo Draco, aunque no sonaba demasiado convencido. Harry puso su brazo alrededor de Draco, quien dejó caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Harry y cerró los ojos con cansancio. La Sanadora llegó en ese momento y se sentó en su escritorio.

- ¡Buenos dias! Hola Hermione - Dijo la Sanadora y luego se volvió hacia Harry y Draco - Vosotros debéis de ser Harry y Draco - Soy la Sanadora Carlton, pero llamadme Jenny por favor… oh querido, no se te ve bien, mi muchacho - Dijo Jenny a Draco.

- Ése es Draco - Dijo Hermione - Y no lo está. Pero es cabezota y no se irá a casa hasta que sepa los resultados - Draco abrió los ojos y miró ligeramente enfadado a Hermione.

- Encantado de conocerla, Jenny - Dijo Draco en voz baja y extendió la mano. Jenny la estrechó y luego la de Harry.

El móvil de Draco empezó a sonar audiblemente desde su maletín y él chasqueó sus labios de molestia y se inclinó con un gruñido de cansancio para sacarlo - Hola, habla Draco Malfoy… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?... No, no puedo; estoy en una reunión muy importante… Entonces tendrá que esperar… No, Gracie, es imposible. Tendrás que decirle que espere… - Draco escuchó la respuesta de su ayudante personal y luego miró su reloj con un suspiro - … al menos una hora… Maldición, le dije que lo hiciera… puede salir del tribunal y comprobarlo… Haz que Graham le eche un vistazo… No lo sé, Gracie. Mira, tengo que irme… No puedo darte una hora exacta… De acuerdo… no… Hazlo por favor. Adiós - Draco presionó el botón del móvil y lo lanzó al maletín con un bufido - De verdad lo siento por eso. Uno de mis clientes más difíciles está fastidiando a mi ayudante personal.

- No hay problema, Draco. Acabaremos con esto con rapidez - Dijo Jenny mientras sujetaba sus manos delante suyo - Felicidades, Harry y Draco, vais a ser papás - Harry saltó de su asiento y gritó.

- ¡Siiii! - Gritó Harry y se puso a dar brincos.

- ¿De verdad? - Chilló Draco en sorpresa. Había estado esperando que les dijera que no había funcionado - ¿Vamos a tener un bebé…?

- ¡Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío! - Dijo Harry frenéticamente - ¡Un bebé… oh Dios mío! ¡Voy a ser papá! - Draco alargó la mano y tomó la mano de Harry y le dio una sonrisa acuosa. Harry se arrodilló delante de Draco y le tiró dentro de un apretado abrazo.

Lloraron juntos un rato antes de que Draco saliera frenéticamente del abrazo con su mano presionada contra su boca. Jenny se levantó y abrió la puerta con rapidez.

- La puerta al final del pasillo, Draco - Dijo Jenny con rapidez mientras el rubio corría delante suyo. Harry iba a seguir a Draco pero Jenny le detuvo.

- No hay mucho espacio en ese baño, Harry, no cabrás a menos que dejes la puerta abierta y dudo que Draco aprecie que todo nuestro equipo de personal de secretaría le mire con la boca abierta mientras está expulsando su almuerzo. Además, si ayudas a Hermione a acabar con el papeleo para registrar el acuerdo de alquiler con el Ministerio de Magia, puedes llevarle más pronto a casa y meterlo en la cama - Sugirió Jenny. Harry parecía dividido pero asintió con un suspiro reluctante.

Harry se inclinó y abrazó estrechamente a Hemione - Muchísimas gracias de parte de nosotros dos, Hermione. Nunca podremos pagarte por esto - Hermione le devolvió el abrazo.

- Tonterías, no quiero que me pagen. Vais a darme un sobrino o sobrina, ¿qué más podía desear? - Rió Hermione - Puedo cuidarle y devolver el bebé Potter-Malfoy al final del día ¡Me viene bien!

Mientras se ocuparon del papeleo, Jenny empezó a explicar varios aspectos del embarazo a Hermione.

- Ahora, las náuseas matutinas pueden ser el síntoma más molesto para ti, ya que planeas trabajar hasta el tercer trimestre. En ese momento estás de tres semanas, así que puede empezar en cualquier momento y que te dure hasta tu segundo timestre, quizá incluso más. Me temo que todo lo que puedo ofrecerte para eso son galletas saladas y té de jengibre. Ya que esta enfermedad es hormonal y única para cada mujer, nunca se ha elaborado una poción con éxito. Hay algunas, pero no siempre hacen efecto. Aunque, al decirte eso, puedes tener muy pocas e incluso no tener náuseas matutinas. Varias mujeres experimentan pocos síntomas con su primer embarazo. Es muy subjetivo - Dijo Jenny mientras alargaba algunos folletos informativos a Hermione.

- Oh, sí, mamá me consiguió el libro 'Qué esperar cuando estás esperando' y lo he leído todo. Estoy segura de que estaré bien - Rió Hermione - Si no, ¡iré a atormentar a Harry y Draco un rato y pueden cuidarme! - Era una broma pero Harry asintió con seriedad y Hermione se rió más fuerte y le dio un beso rápido en la sien.

Draco volvió luego con aspecto horrible - Odio esto - Graznó mientras volvía con cuidado a su silla. Harry cogió su mano y le acarició con dulzura la palma con su pulgar, observándole de cerca con preocupación.

- ¿Qué otros síntomas tienes además de náuseas y vómitos, Draco? - Preguntó Jenny. Se levantó para coger un vaso de agua del refrigerador.

- Nada, sólo me siento mal del estómago - Draco cogió la taza con agradecimiento y se bebió a sorbos el agua - Urgh, nunca me pongo enfermo ¿Qué es esto? La poción para asentar el estómago es inútil.

- ¿Te importa si te tomo la temperatura y te hago un chequeo rápido? - Preguntó Jenny. Draco sólo se encogió de hombros evasivamente. Jenny cogió la mano de Draco y acercó su varita a su palma.

- Una fiebre ligeramente alta pero nada serio. No puedo ver indicios de lo qué está causando el vómito. Podría ser una intoxicación muy ligera por la comida que no aparece con este hechizo - Aconsejó Jenny - Muchos liquídos, quedarse tumbado y una botella de agua caliente en el estómago son probablemente lo mejor en primera instancia. Podrías probar otra poción, pero si no hace nada la primera vez, probablemente no vale la pena. Si no te sientes mejor en un día o dos o tienes otros síntomas, deberías ver a un Sanador. Eres más que bienvenido para venir a verme si es necesario.

- Voy a llevarte a casa - Dijo Harry con firmeza a Draco y se puso de pie.

- No puedo irme a casa, Harry. Necesito volver al trabajo - Protestó Draco.

- ¡No vas a volver al trabajo así! - Discutió Harry y cruzó los brazos desafiante - Saca ese pequeño móvil de tu maletín y llama a Gracie y dile que estás enfermo y no puedes volver al trabajo - Exigió Harry - ¡Ahora! - Draco frunció los labios y bufó por la nariz pero sacó su móvil de todas maneras - ¿No te importa si nos vamos, Hermione? - Preguntó Harry mientras Draco hacía la llamada. Hermione estaba escrudiñando con atención a Draco.

- Claro que no. Ya he terminado aquí de todas formas; me voy con vosotros - Le contestó ella.

- Dijiste que también tenías que volver al trabajo - Dijo Harry mientras ayudaba a Draco a levantarse de la silla.

- No, dije que podría volver al trabajo, no que tuviera que hacerlo, lo cual no haré - Afirmó Hermione y Draco empezó a protestar pero ella le detuvo - Además, deberíamos hablar un poco sobre esto. Como, para empezar, cómo deberíamos contárselo a todos.

- Ah, mierda - Gimió Draco.

- Gracias por toda tu ayuda, Jenny - Dijo Harry mientras estrechaba su mano - Estoy seguro de que hablaremos pronto.

- Claro que sí, y felicidades otra vez - Dijo Jenny con calidez - Hermione, te veré en dos semanas para tu primera revisión. Espero que te encuentres mejor, Draco.

--------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

**Notas de la traductora:** Por fin, hay un bebé de camino, ¿qué va a seguir ahora? ¡Lean las próximas actualizaciones para iros enterando!

Para aquellos que quieran leer alguna historia interesante en inglés durante el verano, os recomiendo "Summer Rain" de la misma autora que esta historia, y su secuela, "Everything was perfect", que es un angst y me gustó muchísimo (más bien me impactó) Como bien dice el título, todo era perfecto hasta que…

¡Halaaaaaaa, a disfrutar del verano, tanto si están de vacaciones como si están trabajando, ¡es la mejor época del año para hacer millones de cosas!

Especiales agradecimientos a: Paddly (por cierto, ¿la historia era "Cribuckes of Lucius" o "The chronicles of Lucius"?), BollitoMalfoy y Vampisandi ¿Serán los problemas con el servidor la causa de que no recibiera muchos reviews? ¿O es que no gustó nada, nadita la histora? ¿O fueron las vacaciones?

Aún así… etoooo… ¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros maravillosos reviews!


	7. Capítulo 6

**TITULO:** A Priceless Gift

**AUTOR:** Lani

**URL (inglés):** w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 2682265 / 7 /

_Hermione les ofrece a Harry y Draco el mejor regalo posible ¿Qué ocurre cuando cambian las tornas y Draco consigue más de lo que esperaba?_

**WARNINGS: **Post-Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Drama.

**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece. Todo pertenece a JKR.**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Volvieron a casa de Harry y Draco y se dirigieron a la sala de estar para discutir el embarazo. Draco se sentó en un extremo del sofá, se acurrucó y puso su cabeza sobre el reposabrazos.

Harry sacó su varita y conjuró té y galletas y luego se giró hacia Hermione. Había estado tan excitado por las noticias que se había centrado completamente en Hermione y en realidad se le olvidó que su novio estaba indispuesto.

- ¿Estás cómoda? ¿Quieres más cojines para tu espalda? ¿Quieres levantar los pies? ¿Te apetece que te dé un masaje en los hombros? ¿Puedo conseguirte algo? - Se preocupó Harry y arregló los cojines detrás de Hermione.

- Harry, sólo estoy embarazada de tres semanas y estupendamente. Basta - Le apartó Hermione con la mano.

- Pero, puedo conseguirte algo. Deberías tomártelo con cal… - Insistió Harry.

- Vete y preocúpate del que lo necesita de verdad ahora mismo - Le interrumpió Hermione y dirigió su mirada con intención hacia Draco. Harry se tragó una oleada de culpa mientras se daba la vuelta y veía que Draco estaba llorando miserablemente contra la curva de su brazo.

- ¡Draco, bebé! ¿Qué te pasa? - Jadeó Harry mientras se sentaba al lado de Draco.

- Me duele el estómago. Necesito un abrazo, Harry - Sollozó Draco y Harry se giró para mirar a Hermione, quien alzó las cejas y se encogió de hombros con impotencia. Draco nunca actuaba tan vulnerable. Seguro, era una persona afectuosa y sensible cuando quería serlo pero no vulnerable. Harry hizo chasquear los labios con compasión y acercó a Draco hacia su pecho.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama y te tomas una siesta? No estás bien y suenas cansado. Has estado levantado desde las cuatro y media y tuviste una mañana atrejeada en el trabajo - Murmuró Harry contra el pelo de Draco mientras frotaba la espalda de Draco para tranquilizarle.

- No quiero irme a la cama ¡Quiero quedarme aquí! ¡No me siento bien! - Gimió Draco, confundiendo completamente a Harry.

- Um, vale, haré un trato contigo. Puedes quedarte aquí, pero tienes que tumbarte en el sofá y descansar - Lo atrajo hacia sí y secó algunas lágrimas de la cara de Draco. Draco sorbió la nariz y asintió - Vete y ponte ropa cómoda, ¿vale? Hay ropa limpia en la cesta encima de la cama - Draco se desovilló del sofá y se retiró hacia las escaleras, a su habitación.

- Bueno, eso no fue propio de él - Comentó Hermione. Cogió una galleta de la bandeja - ¿Desde cuándo está Draco lloroso y emocional por un simple dolor de estómago?

- Demonios, ya sé. Creo que su trabajo está estresándole más de lo que me ha dado a entender y todo este asunto del bebé debe haberle hecho una jugada a sus emociones o algo así. No es él mismo ¡Y yo pensando que eras tú quien se supone que se pondría emocional! - Dijo Harry con un bufido.

- Tonterías, nunca he sido una persona sensiblera - Se burló Hermione - Espero con ganas el reto de estar embarazada.

- Sólo tú, cariño, verías el embarazo como un reto - Rió Harry.

- Hey, puedo matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Daros a ti y a Draco el bebé que os merecéis y hacer algo de investigación práctica sobre embarazos - Bromeó Hermione. Harry se rió - No te rías ¡He trabajado con compañeros que se habían infectado con virus a propósito para ayudar a su investigación en remedios!

Harry la miró con incredulidad - Eso es jodido, es lo que es - Comentó y sacudió la cabeza.

Draco volvió vestido con pantalones de chándal negros y una camiseta ajustada gris. Llevaba su almohada y arrastrando el edredón de su cama detrás suyo, lo cual indicó a Harry que Draco estaba cansado pero probablemente sentiría que irse a la cama sería admitir que estaba débil y Draco era demasiado cabezota para eso. Harry quitó los cojines del sofá y los apiló en el suelo.

Draco se tumbó sobre el sofá con un pequeño gemido y Harry remetió el grueso edredón a su alrededor y Draco se acurrucó debajo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, bebé? - Preguntó Harry con suavidad.

- Tan mareado como la mierda. Mi estómago no deja de tener retortijones. Creo que comí algo en mal estado. Lo siento, Hermione. Lo he arruinado todo. Deberíamos estar celebrandólo - Draco cerró los ojos y tragó saliva con esfuerzo.

- Shh, no importa, cariño. De todas maneras, mejor que pospongamos la celebración, al menos hasta que se lo contemos a nuestras familias y amigos - Sugirió Hermione. Fue el turno de Harry para gemir esta vez.

- Oh demonios, ¿qué van a pensar todos? - Murmuró Harry y se pasó una mano por la cara.

- ¿A quién le importa lo que piensen? O estarán felices o no. Y si no lo están, entonces que se fastidien - Hermione agitó la mano desdeñosamente y luego sacó un libro de su bolso - Ahora, quiero que leáis esto, Harry. No porque piense que todo eso me va a pasar, sino porque creo que os hará bien saber qué está pasando. Siempre os gustaba saberlo todo - Harry cogió la copia de '_Qué esperar cuando estás esperando_' de Hermione y se rió entre dientes.

- Hermione, casi estoy terminando una carrera de medicina. Soy bien consciente de lo que pasa durante tu embarazo - Se burló Harry.

- Aún así, léetelo. Además, sólo lo diré una vez, ¿vale? Os lo diré si algo me pasa o si necesito algo. Os preocuparéis hasta quedaros tontos si armáis alboroto conmigo durante los siguientes nueve meses. Te conozco, Harry. Quiero que tú y Draco evitéis esto y no lo haréis si estás sentados esperando lo peor - Insistió Hermione - Por cierto, se ha quedado dormido.

Harry bajó la mirada y vio que Draco se había quedado dormido y estaba roncando ligeramente - Estupendo, lo necesita - Murmuró Harry mientras le apartaba el pelo de Draco de su cara - Ha estado trabajando duro. Espero que este embarazo le dé algo en qué centrarse aparte de trabajo, trabajo, trabajo - Ojeó ociosamente el libro cuando su Flu volvió a la vida con un rugido y Ron aparecía en su sala de estar.

- ¡Harry, amigo! Tengo la tarde libre; ¡Pensé en venir aquí y que podríamos salir al pub o algo así! - Rugió Ron con voz estentórea mientras se sacudía la ropa.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Ron! - Saltó Harry y siseó a través de sus dientes - ¡Mantén la voz baja! ¡Draco está durmiendo! ¡Está enfermo! - Harry señaló a Draco, boca abajo, sobre el sofá. Draco murmuró en voz baja en sueños y se dio la vuelta, dándoles la espalda, pero no se despertó con el ruido.

- Afortunadamente duerme como un tronco - Dijo Hermione.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hey, cariño! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Puedes salir con nosotros también! - Sonrió Ron y cruzó para darle un abrazo a Hermione - ¿Qué le pasa al hurón? - Harry puso los ojos en blanco mientras se sentaba en el sillón junto a la cabeza de Draco.

- Intoxicación o algo así - Respondió Harry.

- Ah, mierda, eso debe ser duro. Simpatizo por completo. Yo lo tuve la otra semana cuando me comí un curry poco fiable. Pasé toda la noche en el baño y con mi cabeza en un cubo, y las pociones no hacen nada. Fred y George sólo se reían de mí, los bastardos… - Dijo Ron con una mueca - ¿Esperar qué?

- ¿Huh? - Dijo Harry estúpidamente.

- Tu libro ¿De qué se trata? - Preguntó Ron. Harry tragó saliva y miró a Hermione, quien sólo sonrió y le lanzó a Harry una mirada mordaz que decía: _Es elección tuya cuándo contárselo, pero ten presente su temperamento._

Harry se mordió el labio. No quería contarselo a nadie sin Draco. Eran sus noticias para contarlas juntos. Por otro lado, Ron tenía un temperamento famoso y odiaba que le dejaran fuera en cualquier cosa que involucrara a Harry y Hermione. Y por último, Harry no podía pensar en una sola excusa para decirle a Ron lo que posiblemente podía estar 'esperando' que requiriera un libro, especialmente considerando que bajo la palma de su mano había una foto de una mujer embarazada. Harry suspiró y esperó que Draco no estuviera demasiado enfadado con él por revelar sus noticias a Ron.

- Un bebé, Ron. Esperar un bebé - Dijo Harry con suavidad. Ron miró a Harry por un momento y entonces se echó a reír.

- Entonces, ¿por qué conseguiste _tú_ ese libro? - Preguntó Ron. Harry aclaró su garganta.

- Um, nosotros, er… - Empezó Harry pero fue interrumpido cuando Draco se despertó bruscamente, se dio la vuelta y vomitó espectacularmente por todo el suelo y los pies de Harry - ¡Oh, mierda! Draco, ¿estás bien? - Gritó Harry y se movió para sujetar la cabeza de Draco.

- Espera, Harry - Dijo Hermione y retiró su varita y retiró la suciedad. Harry ayudó a Draco a incorporarse y luego sacó su varita y conjuró un trapo húmedo y un vaso de agua.

- ¡Demonios! - Dijo Ron mientras observaba la escena delante suyo. Harry limpió la cara enrojecida de Draco y cuello con ternura y luego le ayudó a tomar un sorbo de agua. Draco gimió y se frotó el estómago.

- ¿Te sientes como si quisieras vomitar más? - Preguntó Harry.

- Sí - Graznó Draco y tomó unas cuantas inhalaciones profundas, así que Harry _Acció_ una palangana de plástico de la cocina y lo puso en el regazo de Draco. Quien miraba miserablemente su interior unos minutos mientras Harry acariciaba su espalda antes de que la siguiente oleada de vómito le abrumara.

Nadie dijo nada mientras Draco estaba vomitando y por fin logró tener su estómago bajo control - Creo que acabé ahora - Murmuró y puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry. Quien limpió su cara una vez más, hizo desaparecer el contenido de la palangana y la puso en la mesita de café. Harry le dio un abrazo consolador y le besó la coronilla.

- Vas a ser un padre estupendo, Harry - Dijo Hermione afectuosamente.

- ¡¿QUÉ! - Chilló Ron - ¡¿Qué coño está pasando! ¿Cómo coño dejaste embarazada a alguien? ¿Cómo pudiste engañar a Draco? ¡Vosotros estáis prácticamente casados! ¡Creía que te conocía mejor, Harry, bastardo! - Ron estaba bordeando la histeria y saltó directamente a la conclusión equivocada, como siempre.

- ¡Oh, grita más fuerte! - Hermione dio un resoplido y puso los ojos en blanco - ¡Sólo cállate y piensa un minuto antes de empezar a soltar tonterías por la boca!

Draco hizo una mueca de dolor por los gritos - Me voy a la cama - Farfulló mientras juntaba con cautela su almohada y edredón. Harry se levantó para ayudarle pero Draco le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y le detuvo - Estaré bien. Quédate aquí y habla con él, ¿vale?

- Podemos esperar hasta que estés mejor - Sugirió Harry pero Draco sacudió la cabeza.

- No me importa, bebé. Necesita saberlo. Esto no debería ser algo negativo. Me quedaría pero de verdad quiero irme a dormir. No puedo apañármelas con una discusión en ese momento - Dijo Draco. Harry le dio un abrazo.

- Vale, duerme bien, guapísimo. Iré a echarte un vistazo en un rato. Te quiero - Harry colocó algunos mechones de pelo rubio detrás de la oreja de Draco.

- Yo también te quiero - Draco desapareció por las escaleras.

- ¿Qué coñ… - Empezó a despotricar Ron.

- Cállate, Ron, y déjame hablar - Harry siseó con enfado y miró con disgusto a su mejor amigo - ¡No puedo creer que pienses que engañaría a Draco, ni mucho menos dejar embarazada a alguna chica! ¡Hermione ni siquiera ha mencionado dejar embarazada a alguien! ¡Sólo dijo que sería un buen padre! ¡No puedo creer que pensarías tan mal de mí como para saltar a una conclusión tan horrible como ésa y especialmente no decírtelo! ¡Es el Cáliz de Fuego otra vez! ¿Tú me llamas un bastardo? ¡Bueno, el sentimiento es mutuo!

- ¡¿Qué se supone que crea! - Replicó Ron - ¡Hermione te está diciendo que vas a 'ser un padre estupendo' y tú estás ahí de pie sujetando un libro sobre esperar un maldito niño!

- ¡Deberías haber esperado a que te lo explicara yo! ¡Iba a contártelo! - Gritó Harry.

- ¡Pero no lo hiciste! - Le replicó Ron.

- ¡MI NOVIO ACABA DE VOMITAR POR TODO EL SUELO! ¿QUÉ QUERÍAS QUE HICIERA? ¿DEJARLE SENTADO AHÍ CUBIERTO DE VÓMITO MIENTRAS TE TRANQUILIZO? BIEN, ¡TE FASTIDIAS! - Escupió Harry.

- Chicos, ¿por favor? Calmaos y dejad de gritar. Draco no está bien e intentando dormir, ¿recordáis? - Interrumpió Hermione - Sentaos, vosotros dos, y hablaremos de esto como seres humanos racionales - Harry y Ron se dejaron caer en sus asientos y se miraron con odio el uno al otro.

- ¿Alguien va a contarme qué coño está pasando? - Exigió Ron.

- Harry, creo que deberías tranquilizarte y entender un poco por qué Ron saltó a esas conclusiones y explicar la situación - Instigó Hermione la conversación.

- Vale - Dijo Harry con brusquedad y se sentó por unos minutos respirando profundamente para sofocar su genio - Ron, siento perder mi temperamento. Te merecías saber qué está pasando. La cosa es, que voy a ser padre, pero no engañé a Draco. En realidad, Draco también va a ser padre. Verás, se nos ha dado una oportunidad para tener un bebé juntos.

- ¿Vas a adoptar? - Preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

- No, alguien se ha ofrecido a tener nuestro bebé por nosotros - Explicó Harry.

- Oh, ¿como de alquiler? - Preguntó Ron - Oí a mamá y Ginny hablando sobre esta clase de cosas un día. Estaban discutiendo un artículo de una revista o algo así.

- Sí, es cierto, amigo. Una madre de alquiler tendrá un bebé por nosotros. Nos enteramos hoy que se ha quedado embarazada con éxito - Dijo Harry con indecisión.

- ¡Wow! ¡Eso es fantástico, Harry! Felicidades amigo. Tú y Draco os merecéis esto. Lo digo en serio desde el fondo de mi corazón - Se entusiasmó Ron y le dio a Harry un breve abrazo - Siento lo que dije; sabes que no lo dije en serio.

- Sí, lo sé - Dijo Harry lentamente, sabiendo que la peor parte de la información iba a ser revelada. El trío se quedó callado.

- Um, no estoy cabreado… bueno, quizá un poco ofendido, eso es todo, pero, ¿por qué se lo contaste a Hermione antes que yo? Pensé que habíamos acordado no tener más secretos el uno con el otro - Ron sonaba dolido y Harry odiaba eso, pero por desgracia, Harry sentía que esta situación era personal entre él, Draco y Hermione y, la verdad, no necesitaban contar sus planes a Ron al principio.

- Bueno, um, la verdad no fue así. No fue una decisión consciente el mantenerte fuera. Hermione está involucrada por defecto… - Harry tropezó ligeramente con sus palabras. Tenía un mal presentimiento de que Ron iba a ofenderse por la situación. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Harry era bien consciente de que Ron tenía sentimientos románticos por Hermione de los que ella sabía nada - Verás, Hermione será nuestra madre de alquiler. Está embarazada de tres semanas con mi bebé y el de Draco.

- ¿Qué? - Dijo Ron, su voz peligrosamente baja. Harry sintió llamear en su interior un ramalazo de enfado ¿Por qué Ron no podía estar feliz sin causar problemas? - ¡¿Cómo pudisteis los dos tomar semejante decisión sin mí! - Harry gruñó y apretó los puños, a lo que Hermione alargó la mano y tocó su hombro en un intento de tranquilizarle.

- Ron, puedo entender que estés dolido y te sientas apartado. Sin embargo, ésta es una situación única que sólo involucraba inicialmente a Harry, Draco y yo y es algo que sentíamos que era necesario ser discutido y decidido a solas - Hermione mantenía su voz tranquila.

- Qué conveniente - Se burló Ron - ¡Todos vosotros decidís tener un bebé juntos como una jodida familia y sorpresa, sorpresa, ni siquiera pensastéis mencionármelo de antemano!

- ¡Nosotros no necesitábamos tu maldito permiso, Ron! ¡¿Crees que te dejamos aparte a propósito! - Gritó Harry.

- ¡Oh, perdóname por pensar que tenías una tendencia a reservarte información importante conmigo! ¡No es como si no te hubieras guardado grandes secretos conmigo! ¡Y mira qué pasó! - Gruñó Ron con sarcasmo referiéndose a Harry al ocultarles su relación con Draco tiempo atrás en Hogwarts.

- ¡SÏ! ¡Veamos lo que pasó! - Explotó Harry - ¡Descubriste mi relación con alguien a quien amaba muchísimo! ¡Alguien con quien resulta que todavía estoy muy enamorado y con quien planeo casarme un día y con quien una persona muy especial me ha permitido tener un bebé con él! ¡Hermione nos ofreció un regalo increíble y la decisión a tomar es sólo mía y de Draco. Hermione no nos ayudó ni influyó en nuestra decisión y no ha asumido para sí siquiera creer o asumir que ella era un factor en mi decisión y la de Draco de tener un bebé juntos! ¡Nos ha dado algo que ni siquiera pensábamos que era posible y acabas de recibir nuestra increíble noticia y HACERLA AÑICOS! ¡MUCHISÍMAS GRACIAS, RON, PERO QUE TE JODAN! - Escupió Harry y se volvió hacia Hermione - Tengo que echarle un vistazo a Draco - Y con eso, salió de la habitación.

--------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

**Notas de la traductora:** ¡Bufffff! Espero que os gustara el capítulo, empieza a ponerse interesante, aunque están empezando ya los problemas de verdad,y eso que lo que acaba de pasar sólo es un pequeño anticipo, je je.

Por cierto, algunos lectores están empezando a hacer conjeturas sobre el estado de salud de Draco, y un par estaban peligrosamente cerca. Sólo decir que todos son perspicaces porque el malestar de Draco es parte importante en la trama, y haré lo mismo que Lani, la autora, tendrán que descubrir qué está pasando por sí mismos, juas juas, ¡se levanta la veda de especulaciones!

Y ahora una pequeña noticia, ésta es la última actualización por un tiempo, no sufran, tengo un par de semanas de vacaciones y me iré de campamento durante ese tiempo, y no tendré conexión a internet al alcance de la mano hasta que vuelva. En realidad, estoy posteándolo entre ratos que voy sacando mientras hago las maletas, ¡horror! Os prometo una actualización para Agosto.

Especiales agradecimientos a: Paddly, Hotaru, Bollito Malfoy, MMTXDMB y Vampisandi ¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros maravillosos reviews!


	8. Capítulo 7

**TITULO:** A Priceless Gift

**AUTOR:** Lani

**URL (inglés):** les ofrece a Harry y Draco el mejor regalo posible ¿Qué ocurre cuando cambian las tornas y Draco consigue más de lo que esperaba?

**WARNINGS: **Post-Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Drama.

**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece. Todo pertenece a JKR.**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

Habían pasado dos semanas después de la discusión de Harry con Ron y las cosas todavía no se habían resuelto entre los dos. En realidad, ni Harry ni Draco ni Hermione habían tenido noticias de Ron desde entonces.

Hermione le contó a Harry que Ron había desaparecido por la red Flú después de que Harry se fuera a ver a Draco y nada más se había dicho. Harry le había contado a Draco todo lo que había pasado y Draco terminó tan enfadado con Ron igual que Harry, si no más.

Las últimas dos semanas habían transcurrido sin incidentes y el embarazo parecía ir sin problemas. Hermione había informado a la pareja que lo único relacionado con el embarazo que había sufrido hasta ahora era la pérdida de menstruación y estaba más que feliz con eso.

La 'intoxicación' de Draco había desaparecido al día siguiente y Harry estaba más inclinado a pensar que era estrés.

Todos ellos habían decidido esperar hasta que el embarazo cumpliera un mes antes de contárselo a alguien más, ya que la Sanadora de la clínica de fertilidad les había dicho que había una posibilidad de que Hermione pudiera abortar en la primera fase del embarazo. Había llegado el momento y habían invitado a Narcissa a comer para contárselo primero y habían invitado a todos los demás a cenar para soltarles la noticia.

Era domingo y Harry estaba dándose el gusto de dormir hasta tarde. Gradualmente fue tomando consciencia de su entorno mientras se despertaba lentamente. Bostezando lentamente, alargó la mano para abrazar a Draco, sólo para descubrir que estaba solo en la cama. Harry se sentó y se frotó los ojos. No podía oler a café o desayuno, y ésas eran normalmente las únicas dos cosas que sacarían a Draco de la cama antes que Harry en un fin de semana.

- ¿Draco? - Llamó Harry pero no obtuvo respuesta. Harry apartó la colcha y se ponía los pantalones del pijama cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y salió Draco. Estaba vestido sólo con unos boxers grises y su pelo todavía estaba alborotado por el sueño. Su cara estaba sudorosa y parecía tan blanco como un fantasma.

- Me encuentro mal otra vez, Harry - Dijo Draco con esfuerzo y tragó saliva para humedecer su garganta seca - Acabo de pasar la última media hora vomitando el contenido de mi estómago ¿Cómo puedo estar así de enfermo dos veces en dos semanas? Dios, espero que esté mejor mañana. Tengo que estar en el tribunal a las nueve - Harry se levantó y le dio un abrazo cariñoso a Draco.

- Deberías haberme despertado, bebé - Le dijo Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros - Estabas profundamente dormido, se te veía tan tranquilo. No quería molestarte. No duermes a menudo hasta tarde.

- ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama y yo llamo a tu madre y suspendo la comida? - Sugirió Harry pero Draco sacudió la cabeza.

- No, me estoy sintiendo un poco mejor ahora, y sabes que ella vendrá, no importa lo que pase. Puedo tomarme una ducha y luego ir a ayudar a preparar la comida. No que quiera comer algo, pero puedo ayudar a prepararla.

- ¿Estás seguro? Todavía te ves mal - Harry le escrudiñó de cerca.

- Estoy seguro - Insistió Draco - ¿Quieres unirte a mí en la ducha?

- ¿Cómo podría negarme? - Rió Harry.

Tuvieron una larga y relajada ducha juntos donde Harry le dio a Draco un masaje jabonoso en el cuello y después Draco dijo que se sentía aún mejor. Se vistieron bien por la visita de Narcissa y se dirigieron escaleras abajo a preparar la comida. Ya eran las 11,30 am y estaban agradecidos de que hubieran hecho la comida la noche anterior y sólo hacía falta calentarla en el horno.

La chimenea cobró vida con un rugido y Hermione apareció con gracia - ¡Buenos días, chicos! - Dijo y les dio a ambos un abrazo. Harry y Draco le habían pedido que estuviera allí cuando le contaran las noticias a la madre de Draco - ¿Cómo están mis futuros papás favoritos?

Harry rió entre dientes - No muy mal ¿Cómo estás esta mañana, Hermione? - Preguntó mientras apartaba una silla de cocina para que se sentara - ¿Café o té?

- Té por favor, pero flojo y sin azúcar - Pidió Hermione - Es la segunda mañana consecutiva que me he levantado sintiéndome un poco mal. Aunque nada importante y aún no he vomitado. Las galletas saladas y el té de jengibre me alivian.

- Qué bueno oírlo. Recuerda hacernóslo saber si necesitas ayuda o algo, ¿vale? - Le recordó Draco a Hermione por décima vez en dos semanas. Harry le alargó a Hermione su té.

- Draco, cariño, ¿puedes venir y poner la lasaña en el horno mientras hago la ensalada? - Preguntó Harry y Draco se levantó y se dirigió a la nevera. Sacó la lasaña tapada y la colocó en el banco de la cocina.

- ¿Supongo que no habrás tenido noticias de Ron? - Preguntó Hermione.

- No - Dijo Harry tenso - Y tampoco le extendimos la invitación para cenar esta noche. No puedo encargarme de él si casua problemas.

- No es una gran pérdida - Murmuró Draco y retiró la tapa del plato de lasaña. El olor del queso le llegó a Draco como una tonelada de ladrillos y su estómago dio sacudidas violentas, enviando su contenido en una oleada por su garganta. Se apartó bruscamente de la imagen de la deliciosa lasaña delante suyo y tropezó con el fregadero y vomitó por segunda vez esta mañana. Harry estaba a su lado en un instante, apartando su pelo de la cara y frotando su espalda.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Draco! - Gritó Hermione con un jadeo.

- No se siente bien otra vez. Ésta es la segunda vez esta mañana. Dijo que estuvo vomitando durante media hora esta mañana cuando se despertó - Contó Harry a Hermione.

- Pobrecito - Hermione sacudió la cabeza con compasión - ¿Crees que es gripe?

- No lo sé. No estoy seguro de lo que es, pero me estoy preocupando - Admitió Harry.

- ¡Dejad de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí! - Tosió Draco y luego vomitó otra vez.

- Lo siento, bebé - Dijo Harry disculpándose y le sonrió con ironía a Hermione. Pronto Draco estaba reducido a arcadas secas, así que Harry abrió el grifo para retirar el vómito. Draco se enjuagó la boca y cerró el grifo y se incorporó tembloroso - ¿Estás bien ahora? - Preguntó Harry con preocupación.

Antes de que Draco pudiera contestar su chimenea rugió y salió Narcissa - ¡Chicos! - Gritó y cruzó la habitación y sumió a Harry y Draco en un estrecho abrazo. Luego retrocedió y les examinó. Puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de Draco y levantó su cara con amabilidad - Estás enfermo, querido - Afirmó Narcissa

- ¿Cómo puede saberlo, Sra. Malfoy? - Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

- Narcissa - Le corrigió la madre de Draco - Instinto maternal. Siempre he sido capaz de saber cuándo no se encuentra bien. No todas las madres pueden pero yo fui una de las afortunadas - Explicó Narcissa - Debo decir, Hermione querida, que estás radiante ¿Nueva loción?

- Er, no exactamente - Hermione aclaró su garganta y se ruborizó.

- Ven y siéntate, Draco - Le instó Harry y le empujó con suavidad hacia la mesa de la cocina - Te haré té de menta para asentar tu estómago ¿Quieres una poción? - Draco se encogió de hombros, sin importarle la verdad qué le trajera Harry ya que era poco probable que permanecieara mucho rato.

- Ahora, Draco querido, cuéntame qué pasa ¿No habrás estado trabajando demasiado otra vez, verdad? - Preguntó Narcissa con amabilidad y cogió la mano de su hijo.

- Estoy bien mamá - Suspiró Draco.

- También puedo saber cuándo está mintiendo - Dijo Narcissa con intención. Draco sólo puso los ojos en blanco - Bueno, Harry me lo contará, ¿verdad Harry, querido?

- Ha estado vomitando dos veces esta mañana - Afirmó Harry sin titubeos y sólo levantó una ceja cuando Draco le miró ferozmente. Puso una pequeña taza de té de menta delante de su novio y una taza de café con un trozo de tarta delante de Narcissa. Draco olió el café y tuvo arcadas contra su mano.

- Harry, aparta la tarta - Dijo Hermione con rapidez y Harry lo retiró rápidamente de la mesa. Draco mantenía su mano sobre su nariz y boca y tenía arcadas secas, así que Harry apartó también el café y el té.

- ¿Es la vista de la comida lo que te molesta? - Preguntó Harry mientras volvía y se sentaba en la silla al lado de Draco. Quien apartó su mano y tomó aliento profundamente.

- Era el olor del café - Admitió Draco con el ceño fruncido - Pero me encanta el café…

- ¿Quizá deberías ir al Sanador? - Sugirió Harry vacilante y presionó un pequeño vial de poción para asentar el estómago contra la mano de Draco.

- Pero no me siento mal todo el tiempo. Es sólo una náusea ligera que sólo empeora justo antes de vomitar y me siento mejor después - Insistió Draco y bebió la poción con rapidez - Probablemente sólo sea estrés por… - Se detuvo bruscamente y miró a su madre.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - Exigió inmediatamente Narcissa.

- Chicos, ¿os importa si hablamos de eso ahora? - Preguntó Draco a Harry y Hermione - No creo que pueda aguantar durante la comida.

- No del todo - Dijo Hermione y se volvió a sentar en su silla.

- ¿Crees que puedes tolerar el té, cariño? - Preguntó Harry y Draco asintió.

- Fue el café - Insistió Draco - Mamá, ¿te importa tomar té en cambio? - Narcissa sacudió su cabeza y Draco sacó su varita y conjuró una tetera y algunas tazas. Harry retiró el té de menta de Draco y volvió para unirse con todos en la mesa.

- Mamá, Hermione se ha ofrecido a tener un bebé para Harry y para mí y ahora está embarazada de casi cinco semanas - Soltó Draco y Harry le miró boquiabierto.

- ¡No puedes soltárselo así sin más! - Jadeó Harry.

Narcissa, no obstante, no parecía sorprendida, sino encantada - ¿Voy a ser abuela? – Chilló y aplaudió - ¡Oh, mis queridos! ¡Éstas son noticias fabulosas! ¡Hermione, eres una joven increíble! Tenéis que contármelo todo - Estuvo de pie en un instante y arrullando el estómago de Hermione y acariciándolo con cariño.

- ¿No estás disgustada, Narcissa? - Preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué debería estar disgustada? ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Mis chicos van a ser papás! ¿Quién es el padre biológico? - Preguntó Narcissa, a lo cual recibió idénticos encogimientos de hombros de Harry y Draco - Esto no ocurrió cuando estabáis todos borrachos, ¿verdad? - Preguntó recelosamente - No es que haya algo malo en eso, si estáis inclinados en ese sentido...

Harry, Draco y Hermione estallaron en carcajadas - Sin ofender, Hermione, ¡pero no podría estar lo suficientemente borracho como para acostarme con una mujer! - Gritó Draco y se secó las lágrimas de risa de sus ojos.

- Hey, para nada - Se rió Hermione - ¡Yo tampoco podría estar lo suficientemente borracha como para acostarme con una mujer! - Draco sonrió y le dio un codazo juguetón al brazo.

- Bueno, ¿conseguiré una explicación entonces? ¿O fue una inmaculada concepción? - Preguntó Narcissa con diversión.

- Los dos hicimos, er, donaciones, Narcissa - Explicó Harry ruborizado.

- Oh, eso lo explica mucho pues - Se rió Narcissa - A veces vosotros dos me tenéis preocupada. Sé el tipo de cosas en las que os metéis. No penséis que me creí por un momento que vosotros dos sólo estabáis admirando la decoración de la sauna en la Mansión aquel día ¡Podría haber sido creíble si vosotros dos no hubierais estado desnudos de cintura para abajo!

- ¡MAMÁ! - Gritó Draco y apartó la mirada. Harry se había tapado su cara entre sus manos y estaba gimiendo avergonzado.

- Oh, vamos, chicos - Se burló Narcissa - Sé que los dos estabáis más que dispuestos a un morreo rápido y un revolcón en el baño ¡No estéis tan avergonzados! - Narcissa le guiñó el ojo a Hermione.

- ¡No se supone que hables de este tipo de cosas! ¡Eres mi madre! - Protestó Draco con un estremecimiento.

- ¿Las madres no saben de sexo? - Se burló Narcissa - Vosotros dos estaréis encantados de saber que no renunciaréis al sexo sólo porque os convirtáis en padres.

- ¡Pero no se supone que hables de eso con tu niño! - Discutió Draco y se llevó las manos a las orejas - ¡La la la la la! ¡No puedo oírte!

Narcissa se rió y alborotó el pelo de Draco - Siempre fuiste un drama queen, hijo - Dijo con afecto. Apartó las manos de Draco de sus orejas - Pararé. Lo prometo - Draco sólo le gruñó - Ahora, contadme más sobre el bebé.

- Estoy tan nervioso. Tengo el estómago revuelto - Gimió Draco y se apretó el estómago.

Harry se rió entre dientes y se acercó a Draco por detrás y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Draco y acarició su abdomen - ¿Por qué estás nervioso, cariño? Están nuestros amigos más cercanos y familia. Van a estar felices por nosotros. Ya lo sabes. Sólo cálmate.

- No creo que pueda comer - Protestó Draco y se giró entre los brazos de Harry para acurrucarse contra su pecho - Mierda, ¿en qué nos metimos? ¡Van a reírse o burlarse de nosotros! ¡Nosotros, Harry! ¡Potter y Malfoy teniendo un niño! ¡Es casi criminal!

Harry se rió - ¿Estás seguro de que uno de tus nombres no es 'drama queen'? ¿Cómo puedes pasar de estar perfectamente calmado, tranquilo y sereno a casi orinarte de los nervios en tan corto espacio de tiempo? Estás hecho un lío últimamente, cariño. Cálmate un poco, ¿vale? No tendrás que comer - Le dijo Harry. Sacó su varita y convocó una poción para asentar estómagos - Tómate esto. Te ayudó esta mañana cuando te lo tomaste.

Draco asintió y quitó la tapa del vial y se lo tragó - Necesito pedirle a Sev si es posible que pueda tener más de eso... ¿De verdad crees que se pondrán contentos?

- ¡No lo dudo! Piensa por un momento quién va a venir... - Le instó Harry - Hermione, tu madre, el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, Ginny, Remus, Severus y Pansy. Todas las personas más importantes que merecen saber primero que vamos a tener un bebé. Hemos estado juntos desde hace años, Draco. Todos ellos aceptan nuestra relación. Van a estar muy contentos por nosotros. Confía en mí, ¿vale?

El timbre sonó y Draco suspiró - De acuerdo, confío en ti ¿Cómo es que no vienen por la red Flu?

- No quería un montón de gente cayéndose de nuestra chimenea y armando un lío. Me llevó toda la tarde limpiar la casa. Les dije que Aparecieran detrás de la gasolinera abandonada al otro lado de la calle y llamen a nuestro timbre cuando lleguen - Explicó Harry y sacudió un poco de polvo sobre el mantel con su mano.

- ¿Vas tú a la puerta y yo le echo un vistazo a la cena? - Le ofreció Draco.

- Puedo hacer yo la comida si todavía estás mal del estómago.

- No, la poción hizo efecto. Está bien - Dijo Draco con una sonrisa - De hecho, ahora estoy un poco excitado.

- Bien ¡Deberías estarlo! - Sonrió Harry y le dio un beso a Draco mientras el timbre sonaba otra vez - ¡Bastardos impacientes! - Harry hizo una mueca y luego corrió a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Harry! - Gritó Remus Lupin y tragó a Harry en un abrazo firme - Gracias por la invitación. Debo decir que estoy bastante intrigado. 'Algo que contarme', sí claro.

- Lo siento, Remus - Dijo Harry avergonzado - Queríamos contarlo a todos a la vez.

- Todavía no han aprobado las leyes, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que lo habría oído si lo hubieran hecho - Constató Remus - O al menos lo vería plasmado en El Profeta.

- No, no vamos a casarnos todavía - Rió Harry.

- ¿Qué más podrías necesitar anunciar? - Se preguntó Remus.

- ¡Deja de intentar embaucarme para contártelo antes! - Le regañó Harry con afabilidad.

- Ah, valía la pena intentarlo - Bromeó Remus - ¿Dónde está esa encantadora otra mitad tuya? Algo huele delicioso.

- Vigilando la cena en la coci… ¡oomf! - Harry fue interrumpido mientras la Sra. Weasley parecía aparecer de ninguna parte y fue envuelto en otro abrazo asfixiante.

- ¡Qué bueno verte otra vez, Harry querido! - Arrulló la Sra. Weasley - Mírate, se te ve tan guapo en tus hermosos pantalones y esa magnifíca camisa azul ¿Dónde está Draco? - Dejó en libertad a Harry y miró en el interior mientras sacudía una arruga casi inexistente sobre su hombro. Harry notó que Ginny y el Sr. Weasley estaban detrás de ella riéndose.

- Cocina - Se atragantó Harry y jadeó intentando recuperar el aliento - Entrad todos. Pasad por la salita - Ginny tomó la mano de Harry y se la estrechó con una sonrisa mientras pasaba por su lado y Harry le lanzó una mirada interrogante. Era casi como si Ginny supiera qué estaba pasando, pero estaba seguro de que Hermione no diría nada ¿Quizá Ron en un arranque de ira?

Harry iba a cerrar la puerta cuando apareció Severus Snape y le dio a Harry una mirada fría con una ceja levantada - Harry - Dijo simplemente.

- Profesor - Saludó Harry y extendió su mano - Gracias por venir.

Severus estrechó la mano de Harry - Draco fue bastante insistente cuando hablé con él y Narcissa casi me amenazó cuando hablé con ella esta tarde sobre venir esta tarde. Debo admitir que pasar una noche rodeado de ex-estudiantes y conocidos muy distantes no es mi idea de socializar.

- Esto no es una visita social. Es importante. Draco te quería aquí - Insistió Harry - Sabes que no te habríamos molestado si no fuera importante. A pesar de ser un idiota arrogante, todavía eres su padrino y valora tu opinión.

Severus miró a Harry antes de aclarar su garganta - ¿Asumo que es por las leyes sobre matrimonio del mismo sexo?

- No, nada que ver con eso, realmente - Dijo Harry, tomándose gran placer en demostrar que Snape estaba equivocado, quien levantó la ceja otra vez.

- ¿Oh?

- Sí, pero puedes esperar como todos los demás para oír lo que tenemos que contar - Dijo Harry secamente y se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Severus - Draco está en la cocina si quieres saludarle - Severus no dijo nada más y sólo rozó a Harry al pasar a su lado y entró en la casa.

Poco después, Narcissa, Hermione y Pansy llegaron juntas y de repente Harry y Draco fueron muy conscientes de que tenían una casa llena de invitados a quienes necesitaban contar que tendrían un bebé que llegaría en ocho breves meses. Habían decidido hacer el anuncio antes de la cena para evitar casos desafortunados de atragantamiento. Draco había colocado aperitivos en la salita y una vez Harry estuvo seguro de que todos tenían una bebida en su mano, se levantó y se aclaró la garganta.

- Um, ¿puedo tener la atención de todos por un minuto? - Preguntó Harry y todos detuvieron su parloteo y le miraron expectantes - Um, bueno - Se aclaró la garganta - Sabéis que os hemos invitado aquí por una razón y uh… - Harry indicó a Draco que se pusiera a su lado. Draco se levantó con una sonrisa y colocó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

- ¿Quieres que lo diga yo, amor? Estás atragantándote con tus palabras y estoy seguro de que todos quieren comer antes de medianoche - Le ofreció con una sonrisa y todos se rieron. Narcissa ya había sacado un pañuelo y estaba secándose lágrimas de felicidad, ganándose dos miradas de confusión de la Sra. Weasley y Ginny.

- Sí claro - Farfulló Harry y se ruborizó.

- De hecho, os hemos invitado a todos aquí porque tenemos noticias, unas noticias fantásticas que queríamos compartir con todos vosotros. Hermione, deberías estar aquí con nosotros, querida - Draco le hizo señas para que se levantara y ella se ruborizó ligeramente antes de levantarse y ponerse al lado de Harry con incomodidad - Hermione, aquí, es la mujer más asombrosa de la faz de la tierra. Increíblemente nos ha ofrecido a Harry y a mí algo que nunca pensamos sería posible y a su vez nos ha hecho la pareja más feliz del mundo. No podemos agradecerle lo suficiente y está cansada de decirnos que nos callemos de una vez cuando lo intentamos - Todos se rieron ante esto y Hermione sonrió con suficiencia - Hemos aceptado su regalo sin precio y ahora está embarazada de un mes de nuestro bebé.

El silencio era ensorcededor. Nadie dijo nada durante unos momentos de sorpresa hasta que todos explotaron en parloteos ruidosos y sollozos.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! - Chilló Ginny - ¡Pensé que ibais a anunciar vuestro compromiso oficial! ¡Un bebé! ¡Demonios! ¡¿Hermione, por qué no me lo contaste!

Hermione rió - ¡No era mi sitio para contarlo!

- ¡Oh, mis queridos! - Sollozó la Sra. Weasley y Harry y Draco fueron otra vez atrapados en un abrazo. Hermione fue pronto empujada en él - ¡Oh, estoy tan orgullosa de todos vosotros! ¡Qué noticias más maravillosas! ¡Hermione, cariño! - Se apartó y conjuró un juego de agujas y se dejó caer al lado del Sr. Weasley y empezó a tejer patucos. Harry y Draco compartieron una breve mirada de diversión.

Pansy saltó y besó a Draco en las dos mejillas - Felicidades, Draco cariño ¡Los dos os merecéis esto tanto, tanto! - Draco empezó a llorar de felicidad entonces y perdió su capacidad de habla.

Remus se les acercó con una sonrisa enorme en su cara - Hermione, qué joven tan asombrosa, increíble - Dijo Remus efusivamente y besó el dorso de su mano - Harry, Draco, los dos tienen mi apoyo total en esto. Vais a ser unos padres maravillosos ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de vosotros! - Eso fue el final de Harry entonces, y también empezó a llorar; lágrimas de felicidad se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Los dos se ganaron palmadas en la espalda del Sr. Weasley, quien preguntó si podía usar la red Flu para contar las buenas noticias al resto de la familia.

La única persona que todavía tenía que reaccionar era Severus. Estaba de pie en la chimienea observando la escena con una expresión indescifrable en su cara. Draco se dio cuenta entonces de que su padrino no había dado su opinión y dio un paso hacia él, secándose apresuradamente las lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Severus - Dijo atragantándose Draco, vacilante. Narcissa estaba observando la escena con intensidad y parecía preparada para saltar sobre Severus si tan sólo respirara de forma incorrecta sobre él. Harry se mordió el labio con preocupación. Sabía cuánto valoraba Draco las opiniones de su padrino y ganarse su aprobación. Severus raramente desaprobaba algo que hiciera Draco, pero él siempre estaba desesperado por demostrar que era lo que su madre y padrino esperaban que fuera.

Éste era el motivo por el que Draco estuviera visiblemente conmocionado cuando Severus cogió a Draco por los hombros y le acercó a su pecho en un abrazo de aceptación, levantando su mano para acariciar la parte de atrás de la rubia cabeza de Draco. Incluso Harry oyó a Narcissa exhalar con alivio - Felicidades, hijo - Murmuró Severus y Draco se colgó de él, pero Severus le apartó con discreción, no queriendo mostrar más demostraciones de afecto en público más de lo necesario para asegurar su aprobación a Draco. Se volvió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Bueno, esto requiere un brindis! - Gritó Remus y cogió su varita y pronto las bebidas de todos se convirtieron en champagne, excepto el de Hermione, quien tenía un chispeante zumo de manzana. Levantó su vaso - ¡Por Harry y Draco! ¡Les deseamos nuestras más sinceras felicitaciones y desearles lo mejor en su camino hacia la paternidad!

- ¡HARRY Y DRACO! - Gritaron todos y el tintineo de cristal sonó por la habitación mientras Harry y Draco se abrazaban estrechamente y compartieron un beso breve pero feliz delante de sus seres amados.

**_Especiales agradecimientos a: The angel of the dreams, gioseppe, Bollito Malfoy, Paddly, Vampisandi y Demeure ¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros estupendos reviews! Ha sido maravilloso leer vuestros reviews a la vuelta de las vacaciones, no se me hizo tan dura la vuelta a la rutina, ¡thanks!_**


	9. Capítulo 8

**TITULO:** A Priceless Gift

**AUTOR:** Lani

**URL (inglés):** w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 2682265 / 9 /

_Hermione les ofrece a Harry y Draco el mejor regalo posible._

**WARNINGS: **Post-Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Drama.

**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece. Todo pertenece a JKR.**

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

La cena de anuncio había ido muy bien. Todos estaban locos de contento por Harry y Draco y llenos de admiración por Hermione. Para gran diversión de ellos, al acabar la velada la Sra. Weasley les había tejido dieciocho pares de patucos en una variedad de colores, induciendo a Draco a preguntarse cuántos pies esperaba ella que tuviera su bebé.

Ahora era lunes por la mañana y Draco estaba sentado en una reunión de personal del bufete intentando fingir con desesperación que no se sentía como si fuera a vomitar por toda la mesa de reuniones y esperando que la expresión de su cara reflejara algo parecido a atención.

El socio senior sentado a la izquierda de Draco olía como si se hubiera echado una botella entera de Calvin Klein Be esa mañana y Draco tuvo que luchar para no levantar la mano y ponérsela sobre su nariz para evitar el olor. Tragó saliva, intentando bajar parte de la náusea.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo, Draco? – Preguntó el socio senior sentado delante de Draco al otro lado de la mesa y Draco parpadeó sorprendido.

- Erm, ¿sí…? – Dijo Draco vacilante, esperando que fuera la respuesta correcta.

- Pensaba que querías resolverlo fuera del tribunal sobre el caso Davidson – Comentó la compañera de Draco con una mirada de sorpresa en su cara.

- Eso quiero – Dijo Draco y sintió revolvérsele su estómago en aviso _¡Oh joder, ahora no!_ Pensó Draco _¡Por favor! ¡Nunca haré otro comentario negativo contra la ropa de Harry otra vez!_

- Pero acabas de… - Empezó ella y dejó de hablar - ¿Estás bien, Draco?

Draco saltó de su silla con la mano sobre la boca desesperado, giró y corrió a gran velocidad por el pasillo hacia el baño de hombres sin excusarse de la reunión. _Espero no haberla cagado por eso_, pensó Draco mientras se apoyaba sobre uno de los inodoros, con un brazo apoyado sobre la cisterna y apartándose el pelo de su cara con la otra mano mientras intentaba permanecer de pie. No quedaría bien arrodillarse en el suelo de un baño público en un traje Armani, y vomitar en el pelo de uno era demasiado insoportable como para pensar en ello. Oyó abrirse la puerta del baño de hombres detrás suyo mientras su estómago se retorcía con una ruidosa arcada y el vómito llenó su boca y salpicó la taza.

- ¿Estás bien, Draco?

Draco solo logró gruñir en respuesta cuando oyó que era su jefe quien había ido a verle _¿Parece que estoy bien? ¿Por qué yo?_ Pensó Draco molesto. Nunca era bueno mostrar debilidad a alguien en el lugar de trabajo, ¡y menos con su jefe! _También puedo darle un beso de despedida a esa promoción después de esto_, pensó – Sí, s… - Dijo Draco con rapidez antes de que más líquido pasara por su garganta con una arcada y cortara su respuesta.

- ¿Sabes? Incluso los mejores abogados de Gran Bretaña tienen días malos, Draco – Dijo su jefe con un deje de diversión en su voz. _Oh estupendo_, pensó Draco. _Ahora se está riendo a mis expensas. Jodidamente brillante_ – Y hemos trabajado juntos desde hace años; no me molestaría que me llamaras Bill – Más diversión. Draco suspiró y deseó que Bill se largara a la reunión de personal y le dejara vomitar en paz.

De hecho a Draco le gustaba su jefe y le admiraba por su trabajo. No obstante, el trabajo de Draco fue siempre su prioridad y raras veces necesitaba interacción individual con su jefe. Así que Draco habría preferido que esta pequeña charla no fuera a través de una puerta de baño mientras su maldito estómago intentaba evacuar a través de su garganta.

- ¿Quieres que llame a tu novio para que venga a recogerte? – Le ofreció Bill y Draco hizo un ligero sonido de dolor. Se secó rápidamente su boca con papel higiénico con mano temblorosa y tiró de la cadena antes de tomar aliento para afrontar las consecuencias.

Draco abrió la puerta y salió – No gracias, Bill – Entonó Draco con una débil sonrisa – Harry está en la universidad hoy y estoy sintiéndome mejor ahora. Me disculpo por dejar la reunión sin excusarme – Bill se rió entre dientes.

- No es necesario disculparse por eso – Le aseguró Bill. El estómago de Draco se revolvió otra vez y se abrazó contra el lavabo y tomó algunas bocanadas de aire. Eso tenía que parar. De no vomitar en unos cuatro años a más veces en dos semanas de lo que podía contar era ridículo – Es evidente que no estás bien. Deberías ir a casa y tumbarte.

- Estoy bien, señor – Insistió Draco – Tengo una reunión con la Srta. Swinton a las tres a la que no puedo faltar – Draco se inclinó sobre el lavabo para enjuagarse la boca.

- No se te ve bien, Draco. Pareces a punto de desmayarte. Voy a tener que insistir que te vayas a casa. No vas a hacerte ningún favor al quedarte. Michael y yo podemos ocuparnos de tus casos hoy; vete a casa y descansa. No es una petición – Dijo Bill con firmeza y acompañó a Draco hasta la puerta del baño – Y no te molestes en intentar llevarte trabajo a escondidas a casa. Gracie estará bajo órdenes estrictas de castigarte severamente si lo intentas – Draco maldijo en su fuero interno y se fue airado del hall a su despacho para recoger su maletín.

--------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

Harry abrió la puerta principal con sus llaves y entró arrastrando los pies con un gran suspiro. Se sentía bien estar en casa. Había estado en clases teóricas en la universidad todo el día y le dolía su cabeza y su mano de tomar tantos apuntes. Esperaba que Draco no se hubiera tomado lo que quedaba de la poción para el dolor de cabeza sin reemplazarlo otra vez. Miró rápidamente el reloj y notó que Draco no estaría en casa por otras cuatro horas, así que Harry decidió coger una cerveza de la nevera y sentarse delante de la tele un rato para relajarse.

Harry se quitó los zapatos de un puntapié y caminó por la casa hacia la salita. Saltó de sorpresa cuando encontró a Draco acurrucado en el sofá, en albornoz, mirando la tele y comiendo lo que parecía ser un sándwich de salsa de tomate.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo en casa, bebé? – Preguntó Harry mientras se inclinaba y le daba un beso a Draco. Sip, era un sándwich de salsa de tomate; Harry arrugó la nariz - ¿No estás bien? – Puso su mano en la frente de Draco, pero no había fiebre.

- No me sentía bien en el trabajo esta mañana así que mi jefe me mandó a casa – Refunfuñó Draco – Aunque estoy bien. Sólo me sentí mal por un rato. Debería estar en el trabajo ¡Tengo mucho que hacer, mierda!

- Entonces debiste de estar bastante enfermo para que te mandara a casa – Comentó Harry mientras veía a Draco terminarse el sándwich. Draco se encogió de hombros evasivo - ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

- Ahora estoy bien – Le dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué acabas de comerte un sándwich de salsa de tomate? – Preguntó Harry con una risa.

- Tenía hambre – Explicó Draco – No quería cortar el jamón, supongo.

- ¡Había muchas cosas más en la nevera! – Discutió Harry.

- Éste era fácil – Draco se encogió de hombros otra vez.

-Estás desanimado. Un día libre no va a hacerte daño – Sonrió Harry.

- Esto no es desánimo; esto es aburrimiento – Le corrigió Draco alzando la nariz. Harry se levantó y retiró algo de su despacho, volvió y se lo dio a Draco.

- Aquí – Dijo Harry – Eso debería mantenerte ocupado por un rato – Draco miró el título del libro: _Top 1000 nombres de bebés para tu nuevo niño o niña._

- ¿No es un poco pronto para eso? – Preguntó Draco con una ceja levantada – De todas maneras, esperaba algo único.

- No voy a llamar a mi niño Xavier, o Winthorpe, o Constantine o algo pretencioso como ésos – Se burló Harry.

- Dije único, no que diera miedo ¿Winthorpe? - Draco dio un resoplido mientras ojeaba el libro – Emmeline, ése es bonito – Harry hizo una mueca - ¿Qué pasa con él?

- ¡Nada! – Dijo Harry y levantó los brazos – Yo sólo… el bebé tendrá que aprender finalmente cómo escribir su nombre ¿No crees que cuantas menos letras mejor?

- ¿Cómo piensas en cosas como éstas? – Rió Draco. Harry le frunció el ceño y miró la página que Draco había abierto.

- Skye es bonito – Sugirió Harry.

- Sí para algo azul que cubre la tierra, no para mi hija – Dijo Draco con arrogancia – Oh Dios mío… - Draco jadeó y miró a Harry con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Harry frenético.

- ¿Y si tenemos una niña, Harry? – Gritó Draco en pánico - ¡Somos tíos! ¿Qué sabemos de educar una niña? ¡No sé cómo trenzar pelo o jugar con muñecas! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Harry se rió entre dientes y cogió el libro del regazo de Draco antes de darle un abrazo.

- Aprenderemos – Dijo Harry – ¿Qué sabemos de educar a un niño de todas maneras?

- Bueno, al menos tenemos el mismo… equipo – Murmuró Draco y Harry se rió.

- Aún así, tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar en todo esto – Dijo Harry con ligereza - ¿Te apetece salir a tomar una bebida o algo? ¿Cenar?

- Suena bien – Estuvo de acuerdo Draco – Pero mi jefe cree que estoy enfermo ¿Y si me ve un compañero? – Harry se levantó y tendió la mano para ayudar a Draco a levantarse del sofá.

- Le dijiste que estabas bien, pero insistió en que te fueras de todas maneras – Le recordó Harry – A nadie le importará.

- Vámonos a por comida china entonces – Sugirió Draco – No hemos tenido eso en años. Me apetece pollo agridulce.

--------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

- Mmm, etho etha bueo – Farfulló Draco a través de un bocado de pollo agridulce. Harry dio un resoplido y sacudió su cabeza, preguntándose en qué demonios se habría metido Draco últimamente. Draco nunca hablaba con la boca llena y nunca comía a un ritmo que sugería que no había comido en un mes.

- Fred y George me llamaron hoy, bebé – Dijo Harry y Draco levantó las cejas para indicarle a Harry que estaba escuchando aunque seguía devorando el plato de arroz delante suyo – Dijeron que, cito textualmente, 'los hombres Weasley' quieren que salgamos a tomar una copa mañana por la noche para 'celebrar la inminente paternidad'. Menos Ron, claro. Fred dijo que no podían creer lo gilipollas que había sido su hermanito con todo esto y bien merecido que lo tenía por perderse una noche de borrachera.

Draco finalizó su actual bocado y se tomó un gran trago de vino – Mañana no puedo, amor. Lo siento. Tengo que preparar un caso para el tribunal el miércoles. Ya estoy atrasado por estar enfermo hoy y los clientes que estoy representando van a venir a verme mañana; tendré que trabajar toda la noche y mañana para ponerme al día y estar preparado – Explicó y se sintió culpable por la expresión alicaída en la cara de Harry.

- Vale – Suspiró Harry y volvió a su comida en silencio – Les llamaré y les diré que no podemos.

- ¡Aún así deberías ir! – Insistió Draco – Sal, tómate unas copas y pásalo bien. Has estado estudiando mucho últimamente; te lo mereces.

- No es lo mismo sin ti – Murmuró Harry y jugueteó con un trozo de rosbif en su plato con su tenedor.

- ¿Quieres decir que no es lo mismo cuando no estoy allí para arrastrarte borracho a casa mientras vomitas inconsciente sobre mis zapatos de diseño de quinientas libras? – Draco arrastró las palabras con una sonrisa irónica, que desapareció cuando Harry le lanzó una mirada en blanco – Bebé, lo siento. Sabes que iría incluso si tuviera la más remota posibilidad de acabar el trabajo en otro momento. Esto es importante para la…

- La promoción – Le cortó Harry – Sí, lo sé – Dijo malhumorado - ¿Vas a tomar postre? – Draco no era estúpido como para presionar en la conversación porque ésa era la forma sutil de Harry de terminar con esa conversación.

--------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

Harry había estado apagado por el resto de la noche. No estaba de mal humor; tampoco estaba de buen humor. Draco intentó varias veces animar a Harry pero nunca obtuvo mucho más que una risa o una sonrisa de su novio.

Draco se sentía fatal. Siempre había pensado que a Harry no le importaban sus largas horas de trabajo, pero varios comentarios recientes de su novio reflejaban una opinión diferente. No creía que Harry estuviera sintiéndose descuidado sino que anhelaba pasar más tiempo con Draco. Bueno, al menos esperaba que fuera todo eso.

Draco se sentó en la cama esperando a que Harry se reuniera con él. Oyó del baño de su habitación el sonido de la cisterna un momento antes de que Harry saliera en albornoz. Se dirigió hacia la cama y dejó caer el albornoz al suelo revelando su cuerpo desnudo a un Draco muy ansioso, quien estaba igualmente tan desnudo como su novio.

Harry se deslizó entre las sábanas y acurrucó al lado de Draco con un pequeño suspiro y cerró los ojos – Te amo, Harry – Murmuró Draco y los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron por un momento.

- Te amo – Susurró Harry antes de bajar por la cama hacia la ingle de Draco.

Vale, así que quizá Harry no estaba tan disgustado como creía Draco. Harry jugueteó con la punta del pene de Draco con movimientos ligeros de su lengua – Yo no…

- Calla – Demandó Harry, empujando las piernas de Draco para separarlas más y colocarse entre ellas – No hables… sólo siente… - _Vale_, pensó Draco, _así que está en uno de esos cambios de humor que tiene cuando está disgustado con algo que he hecho, pero no enfadado conmigo_.

Draco se tumbó de espaldas e intentó disfrutar de las atenciones de Harry, pero no podía erradicar ese aguijonazo de culpa en su estómago. Harry tomó a Draco completamente en su boca y los ojos de Draco revolotearon cerrándose ante la sensación. Alargó la mano y hundió sus dedos en el pelo de Harry, haciendo saber a Harry que estaba haciendo un trabajo perfecto.

Harry lamió hacia arriba por un lado de la erección de Draco y rodeó con sus labios alrededor de la punta; saboreando con la lengua la pequeña acumulación de líquido ahí. El sabor era tan familiar y se regodeó en él antes de que sus ojos verdes se abrieran y miraran a Draco, quien se le cortó el aliento cuando los ojos de Harry se encontraron con los suyos y la imagen de Harry haciéndole esto a él una vez más casi le hizo perder el control en espiral.

Sin quitar la vista de los ojos plateados, Harry movió una mano debajo de Draco y empezó a rozar ligeramente las pelotas de Draco, rodeándolas expertamente entre sus dedos.

- Oh, sí…. – Suspiró Draco, echando hacia atrás su cabeza, pero luego cerró la boca cuando Harry apretó intencionadamente alrededor de la base de su erección para hacerle callar otra vez. _Ah claro_, pensó Draco. _No hablar_. Y entonces fue engullido por Harry otra vez y observó mientras su pene desaparecía dentro de esa increíble boca.

Draco se mordió el dorso de la mano para evitar decir algo más. Siempre había sido el ruidoso en la relación. Seguro, Harry susurraba palabras amorosas, murmuraba sus pensamientos al oído de Draco, y decía con voz entrecortada sus sentimientos cuando hacían el amor, pero Draco siempre había expresado su pasión con palabras mucho más a fondo que Harry.

Harry se apartó entonces y convocó para sí el lubricante. Sacó un poco con dificultad con sus dedos y Draco cogió aliento esperando a que la fría sustancia tocara su piel sensible pero nunca llegó. Frunciendo el ceño, se incorporó sobre un codo para ver qué tramaba su enigmático novio y se atragantó con una honda inspiración cuando vio que Harry estaba insertándose los dedos en su propio trasero mientras continuaba mamando a Draco, sus ojos verdes sin abandonar nunca los plateados.

La boca de Draco se quedó abierta y formó un silencioso 'Oh' pero se contuvo mentalmente de hablar otra vez. Joder, cuando Harry hacía eso, Draco nunca podía contenerse ¿Estaba haciendo esto Harry a propósito? ¿Era su retribución por rechazar la invitación Weasley? _¡Joder!_

Justo mientras Draco empezaba a empujar contra la boca de Harry y volverse casi incoherente en esa sensación abrumadora del inminente orgasmo, Harry se apartó de Draco otra vez y sopló ligeramente sobre la punta húmeda de la erección de Draco, quien emitió un gruñido de frustración en su garganta.

Y entonces Harry estaba ahí, montado a horcajadas y aplicando más lubricante provocativamente entre sus largos dedos que pronto contactaron con el sensible pene y Draco corcoveó de sorpresa por la sensación. Las dos manos de Harry estaban repartiendo la sustancia aceitosa sobre Draco, preparándole para lo siguiente por venir.

Harry trepó por el pálido cuerpo de Draco. Se preparó a sí mismo con una mano en la cama y la otra en el estómago de Draco e instó a Draco a dirigirse hacia la entrada de Harry. Una vez Draco se posicionó con manos temblorosas de anticipación, los ojos hipnotizantes de Harry volvieron a él, hipnotizándole y exigiendo que Draco se perdiera en ellos.

Harry, lentamente, provocativamente, descendió sobre la erección de Draco; jadeó y echó la cabeza atrás ante la sensación de ser penetrado. Draco entrelazó sus dedos con los de Harry y los apretó mientras Harry se acomodaba con la sensación de estar completo por Draco. Sólo le tomó unos momentos de tranquilidad, y luego Harry estaba moviéndose, balanceándose en un ritmo dolorosamente lento.

Draco se incorporó otra vez, y Harry sabía qué quería; se inclinó y capturó los labios de Draco con los suyos. Sus lenguas se unieron en una imitación de lo que estaban haciendo sus cuerpos y se fundieron juntos, completamente.

Draco se unió a los movimientos de Harry con sus propios embates. Harry interrumpió el beso y sonrió a Draco, recorriendo sus dedos a través del flequillo de Draco antes de enderezarse otra vez. El mordisqueo revelador del labio inferior indicó a Draco que a Harry le faltaba poco, así que tomó la erección de Harry en su mano y empezó a apretar, bombeándole al mismo tiempo que sus movimientos.

Pronto los dos estuvieron inmersos en las sensaciones. Los movimientos de Harry estaban haciéndose más ansiosos y erráticos y los dos estaban jadeando y gimiendo. Antes de que lo supiera Draco, se descubrió gritando el nombre de Harry, derramándose en Harry y agarrándose tan fuerte en los muslos de Harry que sus uñas se clavaron en su piel. Harry gritó de dolor y eyaculó, chorreando sobre el estómago y la mano de Draco. Se dejó caer sobre el torso de Draco, resollando y jadeando para recuperar el aliento.

Después de unos momentos, Harry se sentó y se dejó caer de lado y Draco gateó inmediatamente hasta una posición sentada y examinó los muslos de Harry – ¡Oh, joder! ¡Te he hecho sangrar! ¡Lo siento tanto, bebé! – Se asustó Draco y cogió la mitad de la caja de pañuelos y empezó a aplicarlos sobre las gotitas de sangre en los muslos de Harry.

- ¡Ay, mierda! ¡Está bien, Draco! – Harry detuvo la fricción frenética de Draco cogiéndole de su muñeca – No es como si no te hubieras entusiasmado de más durante el sexo antes, amor. Ambos lo hemos hecho – Sonrió Harry y le quitó los pañuelos a Draco.

- ¡Pero, _sangre_, Harry! ¡Nunca había hecho eso antes! – Discutió Draco.

- ¡Puedo sobrevivir con unos rasguños! Sólo escuece un poco, no te preocupes – Harry le dio un beso – Me voy al baño ¿Estás bien como para limpiar nuestro desorden?

Draco le lanzó una mirada extraña – Oh, um, ¿déjame ver? Vaya, no lo sé, Harry. Agitar mi varita es un esfuerzo terriblemente agotador, no creo que pueda lograrlo – Dijo Draco con sarcasmo mientras cogía su varita y con un movimiento delicado de muñeca desapareció toda evidencia de sus actividades sexuales, salvo por la ropa de cama arrugada y diez marcas ensangrentadas en forma de media luna en los muslos de Harry.

- Recuérdame que te folle más fuerte. No debo haber hecho un trabajo bastante bueno esta vez porque todavía estás hablando – Dijo Harry secamente, se dio la vuelta y entró en el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

--------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

_**Especiales agradecimientos a: Bollito Malfoy, Vampisandi, The angel of the dreams, MMTXDMB, AgataBlack y Gwendy-weasley ¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros maravillosos reviews! Sé que no los pido expresamente pero me encantan y me animan mucho así que por favor no dejen de escribirlos, ¡vivo de ellos! ja ja **_

_Y ahora una nota más… personal, ya que no soy muy dada a abrirme de esa forma sólo porque sí._

_Antes que nada, mis más humildes disculpas por todos esos meses sin actualizar. Sólo puedo apelar a vuestra comprensión, ya que he pasado por una mala época personal, bastante dura, con la larga enfermedad y tratamiento de un familiar que acabó de la peor manera posible, con su ausencia entre los que le queremos. Ha sido un golpe duro y ha sido difícil hacer equilibrios con la dura realidad laboral y familiar pero hay que salir adelante, me digo a mí misma._

_Traducir estas historias no es sólo un placer personal que adoro compartir con vosotros, sino también una vía de escape y una oportunidad maravillosa de sumergirme en el mundo de Harry Potter (la versión flash, claro) y disfrutar de mis personajes favoritos._

_Por eso hago mención especial a este maravilloso lugar que considero un hogar espiritual para mí. Cuando entro aquí me siento como en casa, y eso no me pasa en todas partes. _

_Y para cerrar esta nota antes de que me muera de vergüenza y lo borre todo, aseguraros que seguiré adelante con 'A Priceless Gift' y 'A Time To Change' con cierta regularidad ¡Os queda todavía historia para rato!_

_Muchísimas gracias de todo corazón por vuestra comprensión y generosidad._


	10. Capítulo 9

**TITULO:** A Priceless Gift

**AUTOR:** Lani

**VERSIÓN ORIGINAL DEL FANFIC (inglés):** w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 2682265 / 10 /

_Hermione les ofrece a Harry y Draco el mejor regalo posible._

**WARNINGS: **Post-Hogwarts, Relación establecida, Contenido sexual, Dolor/Consuelo, Fluff, Drama.

**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece. Todo pertenece a JKR.**

**Capítulo 9**

El móvil de Draco empezó a sonar y le hizo saltar por la sorpresa. Estaba tan absorto en intentar acabar la montaña de papeles que había conseguido acumular que había estado ajeno a cualquier cosa a su alrededor.

- ¿Quién coño está llamándome a esta hora de la noche? – Maldijo Draco mientras miraba al reloj, que le decía que eran las 12.33 de la noche. Cogió el móvil y pulsó el botón - ¿Hola? – Preguntó distraídamente mientras seguía garabateando anotaciones en su bloc.

- ¡Ssssssssssssólo llamaba… para deciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir… teeeeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamo! – Cantó Harry al teléfono en un tono muy arrastrado y desafinado.

- Harry, bebé, ¿cuánto tenías para beber? – Preguntó Draco con diversión.

- No mucho – Contestó Harry con voz cantarina – Debías haber salido, cariño… ¡Tá divertido! – Draco no pudo reprimir su risa.

- Ya sabes que tenía trabajo que hacer, mi amor – Contestó Draco.

- ¡Trabajo! ¡Te vasa convertir eun libroalgo, Dray! Un gran… sessiiii… libro… rubio, pero aún un libro… - A Harry se le trababa la lengua con sus palabras.

Draco se estremeció ante la abreviatura de su nombre y luego tuvo que dar un resoplido cuando se dio cuenta de que su novio le acababa de llamarle un... ¿libro rubio sexy? – Draco sacudió la cabeza. Harry y alcohol no se mezclaban bien - ¿Te lo estás pasando bien con los Weasley?

- Yatome algunas copas – Dijo Harry con orgullo – Para cel… cebrel… breleclate… cel… eb…rar el emba… ebma… embazo… em… el bebé…

- Puedo oír eso – Dijo Draco secamente.

- ¡Fred y George han estado comprándome muchas! ¡Toas de difentes coloes! ¿nosss genial, cariño… mi amor… querido? – Arrulló Harry borracho por el teléfono – ¡El Sssr. Weasley me consiguió un puro! Por el bebé y todo esssso…

- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo Draco con brusquedad – ¡Espero que no te lo fumaras! Me niego a besar a alguien que sabe a cenicero sucio.

- Mmmmm… - Ronroneó Harry – La verdad no recuedo qué hice con él… quizá lo fumé… ¡Oh, oh! Mencaaaaaaaaanta esta canción! _Soy demasiao sesssiiiii para eta camisa, demasiao sesssiiiii para eta camisa, tan sesssiiiii…_

- Harry, mi amor, ¿estás en un lugar público? – Preguntó Draco, esperando que la respuesta fuera negativa.

- ¡Sí! ¡Toy en el bar! ¡Talleno de gente! – Se entusiasmó Harry y Draco se masajeó la frente y suspiró.

- Pon al Sr. Weasley al teléfono, cariño – Pidió Draco. Podía oír movimientos torpes al otro lado de la línea. Se permitió un pequeño gruñido de frustración. No sólo Harry estaba muy borracho, había estado mezclando alguna cantidad de diferentes clases de bebidas. Era muy propenso a las resacas y, para colmo, era alérgico a la poción para la resaca. Draco había aprendido pronto en su relación por Ron y Hermione que, cuando Harry se tomaba una cura para la resaca, le salían grandes manchas púrpura dolorosas por todo el cuerpo y, desde entonces, Draco había detestado intentar administrárselo a su novio en cualquier capacidad.

- ¡HOLA DRACO!

- Puedes hablar un poco más bajo, Sr. Weasley – Le dijo Draco – Habla como si estuvieras hablándome cara a cara. Un móvil es como cualquier otro teléfono Muggle.

- ¿Así está mejor? – Preguntó el Sr. Weasley con una voz más baja, pero aún así más alta para ser oído por encima de la música.

- Mucho – Confirmó Draco – Señor, ¿cuánto tenía Harry para beber?

- Bastante, por desgracia, hijo – Dijo el Sr. Weasley irónicamente - ¡Es una vergüenza que no puedas unirte a nosotros! Harry está pasándoselo bien celebrando vuestra inminente paternidad. Cuanto más ebrio está, más menciona tu nombre, que luego se pasó a apodos bastante, eh, creativos – Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

- Desearía poder haber ido, pero tengo demasiado trabajo con que ponerme al día. Pero gracias por llevar a Harry para unas copas ¿Crees que lo llevarás pronto a casa? – Preguntó Draco y podía oír a Harry cantando 'I Love The Nightlife' desde alguna parte, cerca del Sr. Weasley.

- Hum – Dijo el Sr. Weasley con una carcajada - ¡Vaya! ¡Está intentando quitarse la camisa! Creo que tendremos que llevarle a casa más pronto que tarde… ¡No Harry! ¡Esa mesa es inestable! No… - y la linea se cortó mientras el Sr. Weasley soltaba su teléfono.

- Oh, mierda – Gruñó Draco.

00000000000

Draco se despertó en el sofá con un sobresalto cuando su red Flú volvió a la vida rugiendo y cogió su varita de inmediato como reacción. Se sentó con rigidez y se frotó sus ojos cansados. Debía haberse quedado dormido esperando a Harry.

Fred apareció primero, seguido por su hermano y luego, unos momentos más tarde, el Sr. Weasley sosteniendo a un semiinconsciente Harry, quien tenía un gran moratón en su mejilla, que parecía sospechosamente como si hubiera sido golpeado en la cara.

- ¡¿Quién le golpeó?! – Exigió Draco, y Fred y George se rieron.

- Oh, fue así de enorme… – Empezó George.

- ¡Colosal! – Le cortó Fred.

- ¡El bastardo! – Gritó Draco - ¿Conseguisteis su nombre? ¿Descripción? ¿Número de teléfono? ¡Voy a demandarle!

- Tranquilízate, Malfoy – Fred dio un resoplido, divertido.

- Harry tropezó con sus pies al, lo que él llamaría, bailar, y su cara conectó con la esquina de una mesa en la caída – Explicó George y sonrió - ¡Incluso se quedó inconsciente durante unos momentos!

- ¿Por qué coño estáis riendo? – Dijo Draco con brusquedad y caminó airado hacia donde el Sr. Weasley estaba poniendo a Harry en el sofá – Mierda, realmente hizo un buen trabajo, ¿eh? – Siseó Draco mientras rozaba ligeramente con sus dedos la mejilla herida de Harry.

- ¡Sólo aséstale una poción en él! ¡Estará como nuevo en un santiamén! – Gritó George y palmeó la espalda de Draco.

- ¡No tengo nada bastante fuerte para curar un moratón como éste! – Gruñó Draco, y George retrocedió un paso en respuesta.

- Entonces mejor que no mires su cadera o su muñeca – Comentó Fred con un encogimiento de hombros. Draco se dio la vuelta y se inclinó sobre Harry, levantando su camisa para examinar su cadera, que tenía un moratón enorme y oscuro, rodeado por un par de pequeños cortes. Draco gimió ante esa imagen y luego levantó con cautela la muñeca de Harry y vio que estaba hinchada y volviéndose de color morado oscuro alrededor de la base del pulgar.

- ¡¿Qué coño le pasó?! – Aulló Draco y luego se giró hacia Fred con gesto despectivo, golpeándole firmemente en el pecho - ¡¿Y cómo sabes cómo tiene su cadera?!

Fred retrocedió y levantó las manos, en rendición, mientras su hermano se interponía entre él y el furioso rubio como una barrera.

- Vamos, Draco – Dijo el Sr. Weasley con la esperanza de apaciguar a Draco – Fue como dijo George, Harry tropezó y cayó y todas sus heridas son debido a eso. Pensábamos que era sólo su mejilla la que tenía herida, pero cuando salimos del pub, Harry estaba casi llorando diciendo que estaba herido. No estábamos demasiado seguros sobre a qué estaba refiriéndose porque estaba bastante ebrio, así que le preguntamos dónde estaba herido y se levantó la camisa y tiró de la cintura de sus pantalones para enseñarnos la cadera. Cuando hizo esto, hizo otra vez una mueca de dolor por la presión en su muñeca.

- ¡Voy a tener que llevarle a Urgencias de San Mungo! – Dijo Draco con brusquedad.

- Íbamos a hacer eso, pero sabíamos que querrías saber qué estaba pasando – Explicó el Sr. Weasley con calma. Draco parecía estar indeciso entre discutir más o estar de acuerdo, pero el Sr. Weasley continuó antes de que pudiera responder – Molly tiene una selección de pociones curativas en casa. Me complacería llamarla por la red Flú y hacer que viniera a ver las heridas de Harry. Eso nos evitaría un viaje a Urgencias.

Draco suspiró y asintió de mala gana – Vale, gracias – Dijo.

- Chicos, iros y llamad a vuestra madre – Pidió el Sr. Weasley – Y, por favor, no entréis en una discusión animada sobre lo que pasó. No quiero que venga con toda su artillería y armar una buena con todos, incluyendo a Harry.

- Papá, Harry no está cons… - Empezó Fred.

- ¡Iros! – Dijo el Sr. Weasley con severidad y ahuyentó a sus hijos.

Draco les observó mientras Fred y George corrían hacia la chimenea para contactar con la Sra. Weasley. Se sentó al lado de Harry y apartó el pelo de Harry de su cara sudorosa. Harry estaba ahora completamente inconsciente e incluso estaba roncando ligeramente, con inspiraciones profundas y ásperas, algo que sólo hacía cuando estaba realmente agotado.

- ¿Ha vomitado algo? – Preguntó Draco al Sr. Weasley, y no podía ocultar el cansancio en su voz.

- No hijo, pero estaba sintiéndose mareado después de su caída y estuvimos cerca unas cuantas veces, por los pelos, cuando creíamos que podría perder su cena, pero se calmaba en cada ocasión, riéndose como un tonto todo el tiempo, ese puñetero. Ron me mencionó que Harry es propenso a resacas atroces. A lo mejor deberías probar y darle una poción ahora. Se lo tragaría si frotas su garganta – Sugirió el Sr. Weasley. Draco exhaló con fuerza y se pasó los dedos por su pelo, sintiéndose de repente completamente agotado y soñoliento. Se dio cuenta fugazmente de que necesitaba golpearle a Ron por no decir a su padre que Harry no podía tomar poción para la resaca. Sólo podía estremecerse al pensar en qué condición estaría Harry si el Sr. Weasley hubiera intentado darle la poción a Harry antes de tiempo.

- Es alérgico a él – Masculló Draco – Debería haber salido. Podría haber detenido todo esto.

El Sr. Weasley apretó el brazo de Draco – Posiblemente, pero tu trabajo era tu prioridad. Harry nos contó lo importante que era y lo ajetreado que has estado – Dijo con una sonrisa, completamente ignorante de lo mucho que penetraban sus palabras en el corazón de Draco.

Antes de que Draco pudiera responder, los gemelos saltaron hacia atrás de la chimenea como si se hubieran quemado y la Sra. Weasley salió con elegancia con una cesta llena de pociones multicolores. Se dio la vuelta inmediatamente e inmovilizó a sus hijos y a su marido con una mirada temible.

- Me ocuparé de vosotros cuando lleguemos a casa – Masculló la Sra. Weasley antes de volver su atención hacia Harry y Draco – Oh, pobrecito. Debes estar fuera de sí de preocupación, Draco – Habló con efusividad la Sra. Weasley y empezó a ocuparse primero de la mejilla herida de Harry.

- ¿Puedes arreglarlo, Sra. Weasley? – Preguntó Draco.

- Oh no, querido, no puedo arreglarlo completamente, no soy una Sanadora. Pero puedo quitar los moratones y mitigar el dolor; sin embargo estará aún incómodo y dolorido donde están sus heridas durante unos días mientras se curan por dentro. En cuanto a la inevitable resaca… - Se volvió otra vez a mirar enfurecida a su familia – _Sabíais_ muy bien que Harry no aguanta bien la bebida y sufre inmensamente si bebe ¡Utilizar esto como fuente de diversión es abominable! ¡Draco está muy ocupado con sus compromisos laborales, y confió en vosotros para asegurarse de que Harry estaría bien! ¡Espero que estéis contentos, porque fallasteis de la peor manera en vuestro deber! – Los hombres Weasley tuvieron la decencia de agachar sus cabezas, avergonzados.

_¿Por qué están todos de repente tan enterados de mis hábitos de trabajo?_ Pensó Draco con irritación _¡Si otra persona más insinúa que soy un trabajoadicto, voy a maldecirles!_

- ¡Lo que es más, Harry y Draco tienen un bebé en camino, y vosotros tres no debíais haber estado animando a Harry a beber tanto! – Continuó la Sra. Weasley y a Draco le sorprendía que ella pudiera ocuparse expertamente de las heridas de Harry además de sermonearles al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Estábamos de celebración! – Protestó Fred.

- ¡Sí! Si no puede tomar una bebida decente para celebrar que es padre, entonces, ¿cuándo podrá? – Intervino George y, otra vez, Draco se tomó este comentario como personal y entrecerró sus ojos hacia el gemelo Weasley ¿Estaba insinuando que Draco estaba en mala forma al no unirse a ellos para tomar una copa para celebrar el embarazo? Ciertamente Harry parecía molesto por lo mismo la noche anterior…

- ¿Vosotros dos no habéis oído hablar de la moderación? – Dijo la Sra. Weasley con brusquedad - ¿No pensasteis que Draco estaría sentado en casa preocupado por el bienestar de Harry en vuestra compañía? – Más culpabilidad, Draco apenas había pensado dos veces en Harry y ni siquiera había tenido en cuenta que sería Harry quien llamaba cuando sonó el teléfono.

Draco fingió de repente un amplio bostezo ruidoso e hizo como que se restregaba los ojos con la esperanza de que se dieran por aludidos y se fueran para cuidar él mismo de Harry.

- Oh, pobrecito, debes estar agotado por trabajar tanto toda la noche – La Sra. Weasley hizo chasquear la lengua – Harry está listo ahora ¿Necesitas una mano para subirle a la cama?

- No, me las arreglaré yo para subirle. Gracias por venir tan tarde, Sra. Weasley – Dijo Draco gentilmente y le dio un abrazo.

- Tonterías, no necesitas agradecérmelo, querido – Le riñó la Sra. Weasley y recogió sus pociones – Asegúrate de dormir lo suficiente y haznos una llamada rápida mañana para contarnos cómo está Harry. Todos vosotros, meted vuestros culos en esa chimenea ahora mismo. No escucharé ni otra palabra más hasta que estemos en casa.

Draco se rascó la nuca mientras decía adiós con la mano a la familia Weasley y les vio desaparecer. Draco se dio la vuelta y bajó la mirada hacia su novio – Casi puedo sentir el dolor de cabeza irradiando de ti, Potter – Masculló Draco mientras levantaba a Harry con sus brazos – Para mañana nunca vas a querer tocar un Café Irlandés por temor a otra resaca.

0000000000

- ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó Hermione al día siguiente después de que Draco hubiera terminado de contarle en lo que se había metido Harry durante la noche anterior.

- A dos breves pasos del Infierno, imagino – Dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y sonrió – Eso no lo dudo – Estuvo de acuerdo ella.

- Está escaleras arriba, hecho un ovillo debajo de nuestro edredón, que por cierto voy a tener que cambiarlo o que le apliquen cantidades industriales de limpieza… en el suelo, en nuestro baño con su cabeza en la taza de baño. Si tienes náuseas matutinas ahora mismo, probablemente no sea buena idea ir a alguna parte cerca del baño – Le avisó Draco.

- ¡Ooooh, pobre niño! ¿Por qué no estás arriba con él? – Le regañó Hermione.

- Pronto subiré otra vez – Le dijo Draco – Tenía que bajar y tomar aire fresco. El olor, vista y sonido de él vomitando, como nunca pensé que un ser humano podría hacer, casi me provocó mi propio ataque de arcadas.

- ¡Oh, Draco! Necesita algo de consuelo – Arguyó Hermione – Cuando hablé con Molly esta mañana, me dijo que Harry podría tener incluso una conmoción cerebral por su caída.

- ¡No estaba en situación de ayudarle inmediatamente! ¿Qué bien le haría si yo mismo estaba enfermo? Me he tomado algo para eso y está empezando a hacer efecto ahora; de ahí mi razón por subir otra vez, pronto. Soy bien consciente de que necesita consuelo, Hermione ¡No necesitas decirme cómo cuidar de mi novio! – Dijo Draco con brusquedad y Hermione retrocedió por la sorpresa.

- Lo siento, Draco. No estaba insinuando eso para nada – Contestó Hermione y rozó su frente en un gesto tranquilizador.

Draco cerró los ojos tomó aliento profundamente – No, me disculpo, Hermione. Estuvo fuera de lugar. No debería haber perdido los estribos así. Hoy estoy un poco nervioso.

Hermione le sonrió suavemente y no dijo nada más al respecto - ¿Cómo está la cabeza de Harry? – Preguntó para cambiar de tema.

- Le duele muchísimo. Bebió muchísimo la noche anterior; casi todo lo que le dieron Fred y George, aparentemente, así que mezcló bebidas, lo cual es el motivo por el que está tan enfermo esta mañana. Habría tenido un dolor de cabeza bastante malo por la resaca, pero debido a que se golpeara también su cabeza, va a ser mucho peor. Aunque estoy bastante seguro de que no es conmoción cerebral. Tengo la sospecha de que se emborrachó tanto porque aún estaba disgustado conmigo. Tuvimos una pequeña riña anteanoche – Explicó Draco y empezó a subir por las escaleras con Hermione a remolque – Realmente no es buena idea que subas – Insistió él.

- Estoy bien, Draco. Aún no he vomitado ni una vez – Le aseguró Hermione.

- Bueno, no digas que no te avisé – Contestó Draco con un encogimiento de hombros – En cierto modo estoy esperando que ya se haya quedado vacío de tanto vomitar – Admitió avergonzado.

- Puedo entrar yo si no puedes soportarlo – Le ofreció Hermione. Draco se abofeteó mentalmente cuando tomó en serio su oferta.

- No seas ridícula – Le regañó Draco – Nada me detendría para ayudar a Harry – Hermione levantó las cejas y Draco supo inmediatamente que había detectado que estaba intentando convencerse _a sí mismo_ del hecho más que a ella.

Entraron en el dormitorio y se encontraron con que Harry había vuelto a la cama. Estaba acurrucado, hecho un pequeño ovillo, con su cabeza debajo de la almohada de Draco, y tenía su propia almohada contra su estómago. Una inspección rápida de la habitación confirmó a Draco que no había vómitos que tuviera que limpiar, y eso le venía bien, aunque el olor persistente le alertó de lo enfermo que estaba Harry.

- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora, bebé? – Preguntó Draco en voz baja, sentándose al lado de Harry. Hermione recuperó el edredón del baño y lo colocó alrededor de Harry.

- ¡No queda nada! – Gimió Harry dolorido, su voz ronca.

- ¿Eh? – Preguntó Draco.

- ¡Para vomitar! Sigo teniendo arcadas y arcadas y duele como el puto infierno! – Graznó Harry – Mátame por favor…

- Oh bebé, si pudiera quitarte todo el dolor, lo haría – Murmuró Draco con compasión. Cogió un vial de poción azul de su mesita de noche y lo destapó – Intenta beber esto por mí, cariño. Es una poción para el dolor. No te servirá para la sensación de náuseas, pero puede servirte para tu cabeza y cadera.

- ¿Cadera? – Preguntó Hermione suspicazmente pero Draco agitó la mano para hacerla callar – Ah, podría no ser una buena idea darle eso – Le avisó pero levantó sus manos a la defensiva cuando Draco le miró otra vez con ferocidad. Apartó la almohada de la cabeza de Harry, quien puso la mano sobre sus ojos ante la infiltración repentina de luz y luego sollozó cuando entró en contacto con la herida de su cabeza.

Draco emitió un murmullo de impotencia y bajó la mano y cogió la camiseta de Harry del suelo. La colocó con suavidad sobre la cara de Harry para que pudiera apartar la mano – Bebe, cariño – Le urgió Draco y sostuvo el vial contra los labios de Harry. Tan pronto como el líquido dio contra la garganta de Harry, tuvo arcadas y escupió la poción azul sobre todas las sábanas de la cama, que fue seguido inmediatamente por saliva y bilis mientras Harry intentaba vomitar otra vez con energía. Draco apartó apresuradamente el vial hacia la mesita de noche y cogió algunos kleenex para limpiar la boca de Harry.

- Es poco probable que sea capaz de retener algo durante un tiempo, Draco – Dijo Hermione y Draco le lanzó otra mirada de enfado.

- ¿Experta en lo puñetero obvio, Hermione? – Dijo Draco con brusquedad y Hermione sólo se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja – Joder, lo siento. Estoy intentando ayudarle. Lo odio cuando no puedo hacer que se ponga mejor.

- Muriéndome – Dijo Harry con voz rasposa y se acurrucó lejos del caos que había provocado con disgusto – No beber. Nunca – Draco reprimió una sonrisa y sacó rápidamente su varita y le quitó la suciedad.

- ¿Hasta la próxima ocasión, Harry cariño? – Se burló Hermione.

- Que te… jodan… - Gruñó Harry y volvió a desaparecer bajo la almohada y edredón.

Hermione se rio – Pobre nene – Arrulló ella.

- Duele – Llegó el gemido apagado de Harry.

- ¿Qué te duele, cariño? – Preguntó Draco y acarició la espalda y trasero de Harry a través del grueso edredón, más para hacer saber a Harry que estaba ahí que un intento de consolarle.

- ¿Qué no me duele? – Respondió Harry tristemente. Apartó el edredón de su cara un par de pulgadas de modo que sólo pudiera ser visto su pelo y un ojo - ¿Puedes hacer un masaje en mi barriga?

Hermione estalló en carcajadas – ¡Harry, ésa es la imagen más patética que he visto nunca! ¡Estoy disgustada conmigo misma por pensar que es adorable!

- Déjale en paz – Insistió Draco – Es adorable. Claro que te masajearé la barriga, bebé.

- Vosotros dos sois asquerosamente monos ¿Te das cuenta de cuántas mujeres van a ser un charco de gelatina cuando vosotros dos salgáis con vuestro bebé? – Dijo Hermione melancólicamente y tenía una expresión soñadora en su cara – ¡De todas maneras, voy a dejarlo estar! Sólo quería ver cómo estabas, Harry – Se levantó y besó la parte de arriba de Harry y luego besó la mejilla de Draco – No te olvides de llamar a Molly, Draco. Está esperando noticias de Harry. Estaré en contacto más tarde y quedaremos para comer o algo.

Draco agitó la mano hacia Hermione mientras ella cerraba la puerta detrás de ella y se volvió hacia Harry - ¿Qué hay de ese estómago…? - Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry se había quedado dormido. Draco sonrió y pasó los dedos a través del pelo alborotado de Harry con cariño – No importa, precioso, habrá tiempo de sobra para masajes donde quieras… - Susurró, besando sus dedos y presionándolos contra la frente de Harry.

0000000000

Esa tarde, Draco estaba calentándose un guiso en el horno y escribiendo una carta rápida a su mejor amigo, Blaise Zabini, en la mesa de la cocina cuando Harry bajó arrastrando los pies con cautela sujetándose la cadera – Eh, estás despierto – Dijo Draco en voz baja - ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Aún dolorido, cariño?

Harry dejó caer otra silla al lado de Draco y se movió con cuidado contra él y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco – Sólo me duele un poco, estoy bien – Dijo Harry, su voz aún ronca.

- Ooooh, me encanta la voz porno sexy – Ronroneó Draco y Harry se rió.

- Creo que me movería más como una estrella geriátrica que como una estrella porno ahora mismo. No es tan excitante – Señaló Harry.

- Podrías no tener piernas y ser aún excitante para mí – Replicó Draco, inclinándose para mordisquear el lóbulo - ¿Vas a contarme qué demonios hiciste anoche? Quiero oír tu versión ¡Te dejo al cuidado de los gemelos Weasley durante unas horas y vuelves morado y semiinconsciente!

Harry se incorporó y miró a Draco, avergonzado y adorable – No lo recuerdo la verdad…

- Vale, Dime por lo menos que no te fumaste aquel puro – Negoció Draco.

- ¿Puro? – Preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Recuerdas _algo_ sobre anoche? – Preguntó Draco con diversión.

- No, la verdad – Se rió Harry – Probablemente sea mejor. Sospecho que hice algunas cosas embarazosas. Es más que probable que fuera mejor que no estuvieras allí, bebé – Dijo con ligereza.

- Sobre eso, Harry – Empezó Draco pero Harry agitó la mano para hacerle callar.

- Está bien – Dijo Harry secamente - ¿Qué hay para cenar?

- ¿Tienes hambre? Eso es estupendo – Dijo Draco, contento de oír que Harry estaba sintiéndose mejor – Estoy recalentando un guiso que teníamos en el congelador. No estaba seguro de si querías algo.

- Sí, quizá no demasiado, pero no cabe duda que tengo hambre – Respondió Harry e hizo otra mueca de dolor mientras se movía en su silla.

- Tu cadera te está molestando, ¿no? – Notó Draco. Dejó la pluma y levantó la camiseta de Harry y bajó la cintura de sus pantalones para examinar la herida – Todavía está un poco hinchada pero no hay morados o cortes, menos mal. Molly hizo un buen trabajo ¿Quieres que te lo masajee con más de aquella poción?

- Supongo que no puede hacer daño. Gracias – Estuvo de acuerdo Harry con una sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes dónde está? – Preguntó Draco y Harry sacudió la cabeza – Eso significa que tengo que levantar mi culo y buscarlo, ¿no?

- Sí – Dijo Harry y sonrió con descaro a Draco.

- Sólo estoy haciendo esto porque te quiero – Bufó Draco y se levantó de mala gana de su silla.

- Lo sé. Yo también te quiero – Murmuró Harry. Draco se retiró escaleras arriba, y Harry echó un vistazo a la carta que Draco estaba escribiendo. Cuando Draco volvió, Harry tenía el ceño fruncido en su cara – ¿Blaise quiere venir y quedarse aquí y no me lo dijiste?

Draco suspiró – Recibí su lechuza ayer. No tuve ocasión de decírtelo – Esto aplacó un poco a Harry y su cara se relajó – Además, quiere venir y quedarse, pero aún no sabe cuándo. Estaba diciéndole que me parecía bien. Iba a preguntarte antes de enviarlo, claro, pero estaba el pequeño problema de que estuviste inconsciente la mayor parte del día.

Harry le lanzó una mirada débil y se mordió la uña del pulgar – Lo siento. Aún me siento un poco frágil, así que me disculpo por adelantado si te replico con brusquedad por algo.

- De acuerdo, te perdono por adelantado. Pero eso no te da permiso para ser un idiota, porque ocultaré privilegios sexuales si piensas que puedes usar este perdón para tu ventaja – Le avisó Draco.

- Te pareces demasiado a un abogado cuando hablas así – Se quejó Harry y puso su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados.

- Eh, no vayas a dormirte. Quiero ponerte esta pomada – Dijo Draco y Harry levantó la cabeza otra vez – Mantén tu camiseta levantada por mí – Harry hizo lo que se le pidió y Draco bajó otra vez los pantalones de Harry.

- No tendrás las manos frías, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Harry con rapidez. Draco suspiró con impaciencia, pero puso el vial sobre la mesa otra vez y se frotó las manos y sopló sobre ellas. Harry sonrió – Gracias.

Draco vertió parte del líquido en la palma y empezó a masajear suavemente la cadera de Harry. Apretó los dientes al principio, pero Draco era tan gentil, no necesitaba preocuparse. De hecho sentía que era bastante agradable y Harry dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos.

- ¡Harry! – Gritó Draco y Harry se sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué?

- Estoy aquí cuidando de tus heridas, ¿y estás teniendo una erección? – Se rió Draco.

- Tus manos están masajeando en las inmediaciones de mi pene ¿Qué esperabas? – Se mofó Harry.

- Bueno, sí, supongo – Estuvo de acuerdo Draco - ¿Quieres que me ocupe de él?

- Quizá más tarde – Dijo Harry desdeñosamente.

- Harry, quiero hablar al respecto sobre mi trabajo. Pareces disgustado… - Abordó Draco y Harry se bajó la camiseta, levantándose.

- Dije que vale, Draco – Contestó Harry - ¿Cuándo estará lista la comida?

0000000000


End file.
